Dragon Knights
by Lexvan
Summary: A anceint evil has return! Can our new heroes defeat it and save the universe! Alternate Universe. Will/Matt, Irma/OC, Taranee/Nigel, Cornelia/Caleb, Hay Lin/Eric, Phobos/Cassidy, Nerissa/OC, Elyon/OC, Kadma/OC Has been redone, to have fewer chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Knights

By: Lexvan

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.

Chapter One: Taken

In the world of Kandrakar, the Oracle, along with Halinor, Yan Lin, Tibor, Alfor, and Luba observe as three, of four, weapons of great power glowed. The Oracle, hoping this day wouldn't come, looks to the mirror next to the weapons.

"Show us the chosen warrior to wield the Star Shield.", he says.

A swirl of light appears in the mirror. It soon fades to show a young fifteen year old boy with tanned skin and black hair. Yan Kin knows this boy well.

"That is Eric Lyndon!", she replies. "He is Hay Lin's boyfriend."

"And the future wielder of the Star Shield.", Oracle added. "Show us the weilder of the Star Fist."

After another swirl of light, the face of another fifteen year old boy appears. This one is Caucasian with reddish-rust colored hair.

"That is Nigel Ashcroft. Taranee's boyfriend.", Yan Lin replied.

"Now show us the wielder of the Star Blade.", Oracle ordered.

After another swirl of light, the face of another fifteen year old boy appears. This one is an African-American with black hair.

"This one is Angelo Vanders.", Yan Lin replied. "He is one of Will's best friends, who moved here from Fadden Hills, at the beginning of the year."

"I see.", Oracle said pondering things. "It seems that the three, of the five, chooen Dragon Knights have some kind of connection to the Guardians."

"I just hope they have what it takes to stop the Black Dragon Knight and his Shadow Horde.", Luba said looking at the glowing weapons. "The fate of all worlds, count on it."

"But what of the Star Trident, and Star Whip-Blade?", Alfor questioned.

"The time is not right for them to be active yet.", Luba replied. "The two Dragon Knights haven't been chosen yet."

"When and where will Shadon strike?", Halinor asked.

"Soon.", Oracle said. "And he'll go after the Guardians first."

On Earth, the three future Dragon Knights were doing their best to get to Shell Beach to meet up with their friends for some fun in the sun.

"I can't believe that we finally got out of that training session.", Nigel said as they rounded the corner on their skateboards. "No offence, Angelo, but your Uncle John was a bit hard core today."

"Your telling me.", Angelo said. "I thought that we were going to kill ourselves in there. For the past week, he's been on our case more and more."

"I thought you liked living above your own dojo.", Eric teased. "You got to admit, it's pretty cool."

"Oh, it is.", Angelo agreed. "But, to have to go through what we went through this week, is just plain wrong."

"I felt like we were being prepared for a great battle.", Nigel complained.

"What if there was a great battle ahead for us?", Eric grinned.

"There will be, if we don't get to the beach on time.", Angelo joked. "And no amount of fighting skills will help us."

All three friends shared a good laugh as they got closer to the beach. Unknown to them, a dark cloud was slowly forming over the city. Starting at Shell Beach.

* * *

"When are they getting here?!", Hay Lin asked getting impatient.

"They'd be here already if they weren't doing their martial arts thing today.", Taranee implied.

"Got to admit though, they're getting good at it.", Irma said. "The other day me and Will saw them training with weapons."

"Really?", Matt asked in amazement, feeding Mr. Huggles a grape. "What kind of weapons did they use."

"Let's see. Eric was training with a katana.", Irma began to explain to the others. "Nigel was wearing this big gauntel on his right hand, and Angelo.............

"How do you know so much about weapons?", Caleb asked cutting Irma off.

"Irma, here, watches a lot of kung fu movies.", Hay Lin grinned. "She could name just about every weapon there is."

"Anyway, as I was saying, Angelo had this broadsword.", Irma said. "He was wielding it like it was nothing."

"It sounds to me like you got a thing of Angelo.", Will said looking at the smile on Irma's face. "After all you two did go on a few dates in the last two months."

"Wait! Irma Lair crushing on someone besides Andrew Hornby?", Cornelia joked. "Stop the presses."

"Hey, I got to keep my options open.", Irma joked. "Why else do you think I got this new swimsuit?"

As the other shared a laugh, Caleb noticed that the sky was getting dark. He looked up to see a dark cloud forming right over the beach, and heading towards the city. Matt soon noticed it as well.

"Um, ladies!", Matt said. "You may want to look up."

The girls looked up to see the darkened sky.

"What the hecks going on?!", Will questioned as lightning started to flash, followed by thunder.

"The end of your world!", a voice boomed.

Everyone turned to see a man in black armour standing before them. He had white hair, with yellow eyes and tanned skin. A black cape flowed from his back as he held a Halberd with a black and red blade. Behind him were strange beings that looked like animals on all fours, but then stood on their hind legs hunched over. They were dressed in black, with red eyes.

"Who are you?!", Will demended as everybody got to their feet. "What are you doing here?!"

"I am Shadon.", the armoured figured said. "I'm here to take over your world as well as Meridian, and Kandrakar! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"That's what you think!", Will said as she pulled out the Heart. "Guardians Unite!"

In a flash of light, the girls transformed into the Guardians, while Matt and Mr. Huggles changed into their Regent forms. Caleb then pulled out a yellow glowing orb, that Elyon made for him, with her powers, and squeezed it tight. Caleb was then clad in bronze armour with a sword and shield.

"Nice.", Cornelia said.

"Thank Elyon. She made it.", Caleb said taking a fighting stance.

"Is this all there is to stop me?", Shadon laughed. "Five little fairies, two boys and a rat!"

"More than enough top beat you, buster!", Irma snapped as they all charged at Shadon and his minions.

"I think not!", Shadon said as he waved his hand firing a wave of energy, sending them all flying back a few feet, to stunned to move. "I call that my Shadow Stunner."

Shadon then walked up to the fallen heroes, knowing they were no threat to him, he waved his minions forward.

"Grab the girls, my minions.", he ordered. "Leave the others."

Once the girls, who were to weak to move or fight back, were collected, Shadon waved his hand to open a fold. The girls saw how the fold was black and red, instead of the blue and white ones they were used to. Matt, Caleb and Huggles saw the minions with the girls. They jumped to their feet and charged at them with all the strenght they had.

"Let them go!", Caleb demanded as they got closer.

"I think not!", Shadon said as he pointed his palm at the three. "Shadow Shocker!"

Suddenly, the three were trapped in a dark orb of lightning, getting shocked by dark energy. Shadon just laughed at the three as they tried to break out.

"What the heck?!"

Shadon then looked passed the three trapped warriors to see three other boys, who just showed up. Shadon, by seeing their inner energy, knew who they were.

'So, they've shown up after all!', Shadon thought to himself. 'But they don't have their weapons or armour! Which means, the Oracle hasn't made contact with them yet! This must be my lucky day!'

"Eric, Angelo? You guys are seeing this too right?", Nigel asked his two friends.

"Yes.", Eric and Angelo said at the same time.

Shadon was about to use his Shadow Shocker on the three, when a slim, yet muscular man, with tanned skin, long blonde hair and green eyes, walked up to him.

"Master, if you use to much power now, then the Oracle will know that you are here.", the man said.

"Very well, Necro.", Shadon said as he slowly lowered his hand. "We leave, for now."

He then looked at the boys.

"But, we will meet again!", Shadone said as he and his minions walked off with the guardians.

The red and black fold then closed behind them. The orb of lightning, that Caleb, Matt and Mr. Huggles were trapped in vanished as the three dropped to the ground. Matt and Huggles turned back to normal, while Caleb's armour and turned back into the yellow orb, that he held on to tightly. Angelo, Nigel And Eric ran up to them to help them up, only to see that they were out cold.

"What the heck is going on here?!", Eric asked. "And where are the girls?!"

"I think they were taken through that black and red thing we saw earlier.", Nigel said.

"I think you're right.", Angelo said. "But, right now, we need to get these guys some help."

"There will be no need for that.", a voice said.

"Who said that?!", Angelo asked looking around.

Then in a flash of light, they were all gone. Moments later, the three of them were in a white room, with three beds. On each bed were Caleb, Matt, and Mr. Huggles resting quietly.

"What's going on here?", Angleo ased. "One minute, we're on Shell Beach, watching the girls get taken, and these guys get the crap shocked out of them. Next thing you know we're in this room here!"

"You are in Kandrakar.", a voice said.

The three turned to see Yan Lin standing at an opened door.

"Ms. Lin?!", Eric questioned. "What are you doing where?!"

"Follow me.", she said walking down the hall. "Everything will be explained.

"Ooookay.", Nigel said as the three followed Yan Lin.

As they followed Yan Lin down the hall, they noticed how beautiful the place was. The whole place was white and looked like it was made in marble. They never seen a place like this before. Soon they were in a large room where they saw five other people dressed in white robes. One was a blonde long-haired woman about Yan Lin's age, a short man with a white beard, a tall slim man, with a white beard and long white hair, a cat-like woman with long gray hair, and a bald young man.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet, Halinor, Alfor, Tibor, Luba, and Oracle.", Yan Lin said. "They are the Council of Kandrakar."

"And Kandrakar is?", Nigel asked.

"Another world, far from Earth.", Halinor answered. "You were brought here through a fold."

"Why were we brought here?", Eric asked.

"I was wondering the same thing.", Angelo said.

"You are needed to save universe from a terrible evil.", Oracle said stepping forward. "An evil named, Shadon."

* * *

A/N: Who is Shadon? Where is he from? And what does he what with the Guardians? And what about Eric, Nigel, and Angelo? What role do they play in all this Dragon Knight business? Only one way to find out!

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dragon Knights, Nigel, Eric, and Angelo

"Shadon?", Nigel questioned. "Who's Shadon?"

"Shadon is the leader of the Shadow Horde.", Alfor explained. "He is also known as the Black Dragon Knight."

"Why does thet scare me?", Angelo asked.

"The Black Dragon Knight is a warrior who gains his power from the evil Black Dragon Crystal.", Tibor said as he made an image of a large black crystal appear in front of them. "When one of them is defeated, the crystal, that holds in it a black dragon, chooses a new knight to wield it's power. He then goes to different worlds, leading his Shadow Horde army, taking over each one."

"Not even the Guradians, of that time, could stop them.", Halinor replied.

"For a long time all seemed lost, until a meteor fell from the stars to Earth", Luba explained. "Some warriors found the meteor and used it to make weapons and armour to fight and defeat the Black Dragon Knight."

"Once after his defeat, the warriors used the weapons to seal the Shadow Horde in their dark dimension.", Oracle said. "The warriors then gave us the weapons to hold for the time when they were needed to fight evil of any kind."

"And that time is now.", Luba said as she walked towards the three with three silver dragon shaped pendants in her hand. "Take these, and place them over your belt buckles."

Each took a pendant and did as Luba said. Then in a flash of light, Nigel, Angelo, and Eric were dressed in armour that was basically a breastplate, shoulder pads, gloves and boots. Their pants and shirt were black. Their head bands were the same color as the armour. Nigel's armour was dark green and on his right hand was a large silver glove-like gauntlet with a large star on it. Eric's armour was white and his weapon was a round silver small shield with a star on it, And Angelo's armour was red weapon was a large sword with a star on the hilt.

"Nigel, you wear the green armour of the Earth Dragon Knight.", Alfor said. "With that armour and the Star Fist, you will have the strenght to do defeat your enemies."

"Eric, you wear the white armour of the Wind Dragon Knight.", Luba told him. "With it along with your Star Shield, you shall have the might to blow away your enemies."

"Finally, Angelo, you wear the red armour of Fire Dragon Knight.", Halinor informed him. "With it and your Star Blade, you shall have the fire to burn the Shadow Horde's forces away."

"Cool!", Nigel said looking at his weapon.

"Wicked!", Eric said doing the same.

"Now this rocks!", Angelo said holding his weapon.

"With these weapons, you can now go save the Guardians.", Oracle said. "You know them as Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin."

"WHAT?!", the boys yelled in shock.

"They were taken by Shadon and his minions, to his Shadow World.", Yan Lin explained.

"I knew those were the girls!", Nigel replied.

"Where are they and how do we save them?!", Eric asked.

"I can answer that."

Angelo, as well as Eric and Nigel turned around to see his Uncle John walking towards them with a small white gem in his hand.

"Uncle John?!", Angelo questioned. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm a Dragon Knight too boy!", John grinned. "I was picked to train you three for this day. And I'm proud of the three of you for all the hard work you put into the training."

"That explains the training this week.", Nigel replied.

"Yes. And I'm here now to give you this.", John then gave Angelo the gem. "The longer end of this gem will point you to the nearest of the girls. They'll be encased in a large crystal shell, having their powers used to generate more of that dark cloud in different areas of the world."

"You must hurry, Dragon Knights.", Oracle said as he opened a fold back to Earth. "Time is running out for the Earth."

"Come on boys!", John said as he pushed the three through the fold. "The world needs saving!"

Once through, Yan Lin followed them through. Once they got through, the fold closed.

"It is all up to them now.", Oracle said. "For now, we must tend to the two Regents of Earth and Caleb. They will be needed soon as well."

As they all walked towards the room where three warriors were, Oracle prayed that the Dragon Knights would be able to stop Shadon.

When they all came out through the fold, it closed behind them. They looked around to see that they were in the Vander's Dojo, where they have been training for the last year and a half.

"We're back home, on Earth.", Eric said.

"And those black clouds are over the city.", Nigel said as he looked out the window of the dojo.

"So, how do we get this thing to work?", Angelo said as he looked at the white gem.

"It should be pointing towards the nearest of the girls.", Yan Lin said.

"That means thet Shadon hasn't started to generate more black clouds.", John said. "I suggest that we get some rest, and see what happens between now and tomorrow."

"Question.", Angelo said. "How do we get this armour off?", Angelo asked.

"Just take the Dragon Pendants off of your belt buckles.", John said.

Once the boys took the Dragon Pendants off their belt buckle, the armour and weapons dissappeard into the Dragon Pendant.

"Always keep your Dragon Pendants with you.", John said. "Whenever you want to become Dragon Knights, just place them on the front of your belt buckles."

"If you just want to call upon your weapons, just hold your Dragon Pendants and think of you weapons.", Yan Lin said.

"Wanna give it a try?", Nigel questioned.

"Let's do it.", Angelo said as he held his Dragon Pendant. "Star Bade!"

"Star Shield!", Eric said holding his Dragon Pendant.

"Star Fist!", Nigel said doing the same.

Sure enough, their weapons appeared in their hands.

"This isn't so bad.", Angelo said. "But why were we picked to be Dragon Knights? Couldn't they pick someone older for the job?"

"The girls thought the same thing, when they first became Guardians.", Yan Lin said with a grin. "But within time they came to accept they role."

"And you will too, boys.", John said. "Give it time."

"I hope your right, Uncle John.", Angelo said.

"Eric, Nigel. You two will be staying here tonight.", John said. "Get some rest. For soon, you three will be searching for the girls. Ms. Lin you'll can stay in one of the spare rooms here."

With that said, John walked Yan Lin to her room, leaving the boys alone to collect their thoughts.

"I can't believe this is happening.", Angelo said to himself as he walked to his room. "In one day, we find out that we're these chosen warriors to help save the universe. This is way to heavy."

"You're telling me.", Eric said.

"And to think the girls, Matt and Caleb were doing this for a while now.", Nigel said as she pulled out a picture of him and Taranee, holding each other, from his wallet.

Angelo took out a pictures of Will on his back, playing around. Eric, after pulling out his wallet, took out a picture of him and Hay Lin at the boardwalk. Both happy to be together.

"We will save them, guys.", Angelo said as he laid on his bed. "I know we will."

Else where, in the Shadow World, Shadon was the throne room of his palace with the Guardians chained to the wall.

"So, you five are the mighty Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions.", Shadon said, looking them up and down. "I am not impressed."

"Let us go, and we'll show you what we can do!", Irma snapped trying to free herself.

"I have a better idea.", Shadon said as he pointed his Dark Halberd at the girls. "I think I'll use your powers to generate more of my dark clouds over your world. But first..........."

Shadon then snapped his fingers, freeing the Guardians from their chains.

"Guardians, attack!", Will yelled as they flew at Shadon in an attempt to defeat him.

"Crystal Slumber!", Shadon said as he swung his halrberd, sending a wave of energy at the girls.

The Guardians tried to dodge the wave, but couldn't. Once the light faded each of them was it a crystal shell, curled up in a ball, sleeping.

"Take the Earth Guardian to the first checkpoint.", Shadon ordered his Shadow Minions as he walked to his throne. "And make sure that no one frees her."

The Shadow Minions came and took the girls out of the throne room, leaving Shadon alone.

"Soon the Earth shall be the first of the many worlds I shall take over.", Shadon said as he laughed thinking that he had already won the battle. "And soon , Kandrakar will be mine!"

* * *

A/N: The boys know the truth, and are now Dragon Knights! Can they save the girls, and defeat Shadon before he gets what he wants? Only one way to find out!

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Guardian Rescue: Earth

"Boys, wake up!", John said as he turned the lights on to the dojo, where the three were sleeping. "Wake up boys!"

"We're up. We're up.", Angelo said as they woke up.

"Mr. Vanders, it's three in the mourning!", Nigel said. "Can't this wait?"

"No, because the gem has located one of the girls!", John said.

"What?!", Eric asked as he sprang up. "Which one?!"

"Not sure.", John said. "But the gem will show you. Then you can teleport there and get her back."

"We can teleport?!", Angelo asked.

"You never told us that!", Nigel said.

"Well, you can.", John said. "Just circle around the gem and think about going to where the closest Guardian is."

The boys did just that, after grabbing there packs of water and food. The gem then glowed as an image started to appear above it. Slowly a face started to come into view. After a few seconds, the face of Cornelia was shown as clear as day.

"Looks like Cornelia's first.", Nigel said.

"She could be anywhere.", Angelo said. "From the rain forest, to a mountain, or dessert."

"We'll just have to go and find out.", Eric said. "So, how do we teleport?"

Suddenly the gem began to glow. In a flash of light, it vanished with the boys.

"Now it begins.", Yan Lin said. "Come on Johnny. I'll cook you something to eat, seeing as we're both wide awake now.

"Good luck boys.", John said as he and Yan Lin headed for the kitchen.

Meanwhile the boys reappeared in a rain forest.

"Looks like Corny's in the rain forest.", Angelo said.

"Better than a dessert.", Eric said.

"Man, it's dark here!", Nigel said looking up. "And I see why."

Angelo and Eric looked up to see dark clouds spreading over the sky.

"Looks like they're using Cornelia's power to darken this part of the world.", figured Eric.

"Well, let's go find her and get her out of here.", Angelo said as they walked in the direction of where the clouds were coming from.

"Do you guys notice how well we're taking this whole Dragon Knight thing?", Eric asked as they walked through the forest.

"I thought I was the only one, man!", Angelo replied.

"Me too, dude!", Nigel agreed. "It feels like we've been doing this a long time."

"It could be the training we went through.", Angelo suggested.

"Maybe.", Eric said thinking about it. "Whatever it is, I can't wait to see what we can pull off with our weapons!"

"Same here!", Angelo said.

"Ditto.", Nigel agreed. "I'm so stoked!"

After walking for about three hours, the boys noticed that there weren't many Shadow Minions stationed around the area, which made sneaking around them easy. Soon they were found themselves at a temple. At the top of the temple, a beam of energy was shooting up into the sky, creating the dark clouds, that were spreading across the area.

"Okay. We know where Cornelia is.", Angelo said before taking a drink of water. "Now we need to know if she's on top of the temple or inside it."

As Nigel looked up at the temple, as he placed his hand on a tree to support himself. Suddenly, he could sense the things around him. He could see the shadow minions around the area. He could even see that Cornelia was on top of the temple.

"Guys, she's on top of the temple!", Nigel said still amazed at himself.

"How the heck do you know that?!", Eric asked.

"I don't know.", Nigel said. "The second I placed my hand on this tree, I was able to see the just about everything around me through the earth and plants."

"You are the Earth Dragon Knight.", Angelo said. "Maybe it's like having an inner radar."

"Could be.", Nigel said. "I just wish we knew what kind of powers we all had."

"That would be nice.", Eric agreed. "But for now, we need to save Cornelia. Any Ideas?"

"I say we go charging in!", Nigel suggested.

"I'm game.", Angelo agreed. "Only we go in without our armour. Just our weapons. Just to throw them off a bit."

"Sounds like a plan.", Eric said as he held his Dragon Pendant. "Star Shield!"

"Star Fist!", Nigel said doing the same.

"Star Blade!", Angelo said summoning his weapon.

Some Shadow Minions heard the noise and walked towards where the Dragon Knights were, only to be surprised by them jumping from the bushes, ready for battle. Nigel was the first to attack by striking the ground with his Star Fist, sending a shock wave that knocked a few of the minions to the ground. Eric then used his Star Shield and threw it at the minions that were getting to their feet. Once it hit a few of them, they just turned to nothing.

"Your uncle was right, man!", Eric said to Angelo. "They just go poof, when we take them out."

"Well Uncle John did say that they were just dark energy, being controlled by one of Shadon's generals.", Angelo replied.

"Then let's find that general!", Nigel said as he took out three minions with a hard right.

The three Dragon Knights fought their way through the shadow minions. The minions were getting struck by Eric's and his Star Shield, bashed by Nigel and his Star Fist, or slashed by Angelo and his Star Blade. They fought their way to the top of the temple. Once they caught site of the crystal shell, Cornelia was in, the three knights were ready to break Cornelia out when a blast of dark energy hit them, sending them back a few feet.

"What was that?!", Angelo asked.

"No idea.", Eric said as they slowly got to their feet.

"Whatever it was, it was powerful.", Nigel replied.

Just then they heard laughter. Then in a swirl of black mist, a man appeared. He was of average build, with long blue hair, and gray eyes with pale-colored skin. He wore black armour, and wielded a pair of black long swords.

"Who are you?!", Angelo asked.

"I am Shadoo!", the dark warrior answered. "I am one of the six of Shadow Generals, in Shadon's army! And your destruction!"

"I think we'd better armour up guys.", Eric suggested.

"No question there.", Angelo said as he placed his Dragon Pendant on his belt, along with Nigel and Eric. "Fire Dragon Armour!"

"Earth Dragon Armour!", Nigel yelled calling his armour.

"Wind Dragon Armour!", Eric yelled calling his armour.

In a flash of light, the boys were in their Dragon Knight armour, and ready for battle.

"Now let us dance.", Shadoo said taking a fighting stance.

"Let's go then!", Nigel said as they all charged at Shadoo.

Soon, the battle began. As Angelo and Nigel charged at Shadoo, Eric threw his Star Shield at him. Shadoo struck the Star Shield, with one of his swords, sending it at Angelo, knocking him back. Then he used his other sword to block Nigel's attack with his Star Fist. He then hit Nigel with his knee, knocking him back towards Angelo and Eric.

"Take this, Dragon Knights!", Shadoo said jumping into the air. "Shadow X-Slash!"

Shadoo then waved his blades in an "X" pattern, sending a powerful wave of energy at the knights, knocking them down hard. After a few seconds, they slowly got to there feet, hurting from the attack.

"Okay this isn't working.", Eric said as Angelo handed him his Star Shield.

"You think?", Angelo asked sarcastically. "What gave it away?"

"Is that all you have, Dragon Knights?", Shadoo asked with a smirk.

"I say we wipe that smirk off his face!", Angelo said as he charged at Shadoo.

But with every attack, Shadoo was able to counter each one. Nigel then charged at him full force, only to be flipped over towards the edge. Eric then threw his Star Shield at Shadoo, who jumped put of the way. Angelo then slashed at the crystal Cornelia, making a crack in it.

"No!", Shadoo said as he landed in front of the crystal shell, taking his stance, ready to defend it.

All three knights noticed the crack and how fast Shadoo was to guard it.

"You shall not pass me!", Shadoo proclaimed.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?", Angelo asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!", Eric and Nigel said.

"Let's crack that puppy!", Eric grinned.

Angelo was the first to charge. Shadoo stood his ground, as Angelo connected with his sword. But from out of nowhere, Eric jumped over them both throwing his Star Shield at the crystal, making a bigger crack.

"All yours, Nigel!", Eric said. as his landed behind Shadoo, blocking him from behind.

Nigel then jumped over them, ready to make the final blow. His Star Fist then started to glow with power. Suddenly, he somehow knew what to do.

"Star Fist Buster!", Nigel yelled as he connected with the crystal, with his Star Fist.

At first nothing happened. Then slowly the crystal started to break apart, until it finally shattered, freeing Cornelia.

"It seems that I may have underestimated you three.", Shadoo said as he jumped away from them, landing near the front edge of the temple. "Now let's see you beat me and protect the girl!"

"Oh boy!", Angelo said as the three took a battle stance.

Shadoo then charged at the boys. Eric stood firm, blocking his attack, while Angelo and Nigel came at Shadoo from both sides. Shadoo was able to block Angelo's attack, only to be struck by Nigel's blow.

"Blast it!", Shadoo snapped as he jumped away, only to be followed by Angelo who slashed at his armour, cutting it a bit.

'They're improving!', Shadoo thought to himself.

While in the air, Eric appeared from out of nowhere and roundhouse kicked him back to the temple roof.

"Where did that come from?!", Angelo asked his friend.

"No idea!", Eric replied. "It just came to me!"

"I wonder what else we can do!", Angelo said as Shadoo was getting to him feet.

"Let's find out!", Nigel said charging at Shadoo.

Shadoo had little time to do anything when Nigel hit him with an uppercut, sending him into the air.

"My turn!', Angelo said as he jumped in the air towards Shadoo.

Once close enough, Angelo hit Shadoo with a flaming back-flip kick, sending him higher. Shadoo then felt himself being bonded. He looked to see a thin metal wire wrapped around him. He looked down to see Eric holding it on the other end.

"Go for it, Nigel!", Eric said.

"With pleasure."

Shadoo looked up to see Nigel above him. His Star Fist glowing with power.

"Have a nice day, pal!', Nigel grinned as he came down with his attack. "Star Fist Buster!"

Once the attack connected, Shadoo came crashing back down to the temple.

"Now that had to hurt.", Angelo said as Nigel landed next to them.

"That's one General down.", Eric said. "And at least five more to go."

"And two to one, their just as strong as he is.", Nigel figured. "If not tougher."

"Well, at least he's......... No way!"

Angelo was interrupted when he saw Shadoo slowly getting to his feet. His armour were cracked or dented in a few places, while some parts were falling off. Suddenly Shadoo started to glow as the area started to shake roughly.

"You may have beaten me, but there are five more generals to beat!", Shadoo laughed. "And they have powers that you've never seen!"

The glow got brighter as his laughed. Grabbing Cornelia, Angelo and the other two Dragon Knights, ran down the steps of the temple before Shadoo blew up, causing the dark cloud to fade away. Once at the bottom of the stairs, they looked up to see a clear night sky.

"I guess when the Shadow General goes, the dark cloud goes with them.", Eric said.

"I guess so.", Nigel said as he turned towards Angelo, who had Cornelia in his arms. "How's she doing?"

"Okay, I guess.", Angelo said. "Won't know any better until we get back home."

"How do we get home anyway?", Eric asked.

Suddenly, the white gem, that brought them there, came out of the pouch of Angelo's armour and began to glow. Then in a flash they were in the living room of Angelo's home, where John and Yan Lin were watching TV.

"Is this my living room?", Angelo asked looking around.

* * *

A/N: One Guardian down, and four to go. The boys did pretty good on their first battle. But, how will they do in the ones to come?

Read on to find out! And please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Eric's Question, Cornelia's Embarrassment

"Welcome back.", John said getting to his feet.

"I take it you won your first battle, seeing as you have Cornelia here.", Yan Lin suggested.

"That and cleared the dark cloud from the area.", Eric said proudly as he removed his Dragon Pendant from his belt buckle making his armour vanish. "Not bad for our first day on the job."

"Now we just have to beat the other five Shadow Generals.", Nigel said yawning changing back to normal. "But first, I need some sleep."

"I heard that.", Angelo said as he handed Cornelia over to his uncle. "Can you see to her, Uncle John? I'm to tired to do anything."

"To tired to even greet your Grandpa Joe?"

Angelo turn to see his grandfather walking in from the kitchen. He was as tall as his Uncle Joe. Only he had some gray hair.

"Grandpa Joe?!", Angelo said as he took off his dragon buckle, removing the armour. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my grandson after his first battle.", Joe said.

"You're a Dragon knight too?!", Eric asked. "Is everyone in your family Dragon Knights, man?!"

"Most are.", Joe replied. "Most don't get called to duty unless it's important."

"Like now?", Nigel asked looking out the window. "There are Shadow Minions running around the city as we speak."

"And there are Dragon Knights out there fighting them, driving them back.", Joe said. "And seeing as it's to dark for people to see, we can fight more freely."

"That's good to here.", Angelo said. "Any Shadow Generals come around here?"

"No.", John said laying Cornelia on the couch. "My guess is that they'll be guarding the rest of the Guardians when they set them up to make more dark clouds."

"Well, at least they're down one power source.", Eric said as Cornelia started to wake up.

Once fully awake, Cornelia looked around at the people looking at her. She then looked to see herself in her Guardian form.

"Don't freak out guys!!", she said sitting up. "I can explain everything!"

"Calm down, Cornelia.", Yan Lin said, sitting on the other end of the couch. "They already know about you and the girls."

"They do?!", she asked in shock. "Wait! Wasn't I in that Shadon guy's palace? How did I get here?! What's going on here?!"

"Sit back and we'll tell you.", John said.

"And while you guys do that, we'll be getting some much needed sleep.", Angelo said a he headed for his room. "You two can use the other spare rooms."

"No problem there.", Nigel said as he and Eric followed Angelo.

"What's wrong with them?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, it all started yesterday, when.........."

Meanwhile, in Shadon's palace, Shadon observed as Shadoo was defeated, by the three Dragon Knights.

"So, they've finally gotten their armour and star weapons.", Shadon said. "And they beat Shadoo as well. Most impresive. But there are only tree of them. I must beat them before the other two other two come along."

Suddenly, a small purple and black marble sized orb appeared in front of Shadon.

"Well Shadoo, I guess you weren't strong enough to beat them.", Shadon said as he took the orb in his hands. "Back in you go.",

Shadon then swallowed the orb.

"Let's see what the next battle will be like.", Shadon said as he pulled out another orb that was clear and empty. "Shadina!"

From the shadows walked a woman dressed in black armour. She had green eyes, and black hair, with tanned skin. In her right hand was a red bo staff.

"How may I serve you, Master Shadon?", the woman asked while bowing.

"Shadina, I want you to take the Air Guardian to China and start spreading the dark cloud there.", Shadon ordered as the clear orb floated towards her. "And watch out for those Dragon Knights."

"Do not worry, Master Shadon.", Shadina said as she took the orb, putting it in her belt buckle. "I will not be so easily beaten, as Shadoo was."

"See that you're not.", Shadom demanded. "Or you'll suffer the same fate as he did. Now go!"

Gulping, Shadina teleported away in a swirl of black smoke.

"Fear can be such a great motivator.", Shadon said before laughing evily.

Meanwhile at the Vander's home........

"You mean to tell me that I was saved by Angelo, Eric, and Nigel, who just became these Dragon Knights, because they were chosen to wield these Star Weapons to fight Shadon and his Shadow Horde?", Cornelia questioned. "And they have to save the other Guardians by beating one of these Shadow General, that are guarding them?"

"That's pretty much it.", John said. "And with each Shadow General beaten, the dark cloud over that area goes away."

"Wow!", Cornelia said in amazement. "Wait until the others find out about this. They'll freak!"

"They'll have to be found first.", John said. "And so far, nothing yet."

"They need time to set up at the chosen location.", Joe replied. "But in time they'll be ready."

"Not to change the subject, but do mind if I get some more sleep?", Cornelia asked before yawning. "I'm still a bit tired."

"Come with me child.", Joe said as he got to his feet. "I'll show you to one of the guest rooms."

Once in the guest room, Cornelia laid on the bed, ready to hit the sack. She then sat up looking at herself in her Guardian form. She then let out a heavy sigh.

"Is something wrong?", Joe asked.

"It's nothing.", she said sadly.

"It doesn't look like nothing.", Joe replied. "Now tell old Joe what's wrong. It may help you feel better to get it out."

"Well, I'm stuck in my Guardian form, which means that I can't really leave here, and go home.", Cornelia explained. "And with all these Shadow Minions running around, I'm worried about my family and friends."

"And the fact that you're not at full strength isn't helping you feel any better.", Joe added.

"The eight of us were at full strenght when we tried to take Shadon on and still got beat in one attack.", Cornelia complained.

"That's because Shadon is an opponent unlike any other.", Joe replied. "His power is from a black dragon, just like your powers come from one of the dragons of legend. But, Shadon also has the power of his armour to back him up."

"And that's where the Dragon Knights come in?", Cornelia asked.

"You got it kiddo!", Joe said. "The boys, along with their star weapons, will have the power to beat Shadon as they battle more of the Shadow Generals, and Shadon's other forces, getting stronger."

"I just wish Caleb was here.", Cornelia said. "He'd probably be out there fighting as well."

"Him along with Matt and the one called Mr. Huggles are getting the rest they need.", Joe replied. "Once they are ready, they'll be here to join the fight. Now get some sleep. You'll need the rest for the upcoming battles."

Cornelia laid down as sleep over came her. Joe walked out of the room, only to come face to face with a smiling Yan Lin.

"You're still good with the ladies, Joe.", Yan Lin grinned.

"And your still quite the lady, Yanny.", Joe laughed as the two walked downstairs.

"You think the boys have what it takes?", Yan Lin asked.

"No dout.", Joe said proudly. "I just wish that this kind of pressure wasn't put on them at this age. Both Guardian and Dragon Knight alike."

"You and me both, Joe.", Yan Lin agreed. "You and me both."

A few hours later, the three young Dragon Knights were up fixing breakfast, and setting the dinning room table.

"Let's see, we got pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and the syrup of course.", Nigel said observing the table they were setting.

"Plates and silverware are set too.", Eric added as he set the last plate on the table.

"How long are you three going to be?!", Joe asked. "Some of us are hungry!"

"Just about done Gramps!", Angelo answered as he pulled out the milk and orange juice, and set them on the table, along with some glasses. "Okay! Come and get it!"

Soon everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. At first, everyone was just eatting, and having small talk. Then, Cornelia noticed Eric staring at her every few seconds.

"Is something wrong, Eric?", she asked looking at him.

"Well, I was just wondering something.", Eric said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but how were you able to take your shower this mourning?"

Cornelia nearly choked on her food after hearing that question. Angelo, who was sitting next to her, patted her on her back, to make sure she didn't choke. After she was able to swallow her food, she glared at Eric.

"What kind of questioned is that?!", she asked.

"Well, with your wings and all, how were you able to get your shirt........"

"Stop right there Eric!", John said as Yan Lin and Joe began to grin. "They're just some questions you don't ask."

"Like this one.", Angelo said as he saw how red Cornelia's face was. "How she does it is her business, man."

Cornelia then, with a major blush, got up and walked out of the dinning room.

"I messed up, didn't I?", Eric asked.

"Oh yeah.", Nigel said. "Just be glad it wasn't Hay Lin you asked."

"Angelo. Maybe you should go talk to her.", John suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Angelo said as he headed out of the dinning room. "I'll go check the guest room she's in."

"You know, Eric, I asked Yan Lin that same questioned, when it came to the whole shirt deal, when we were younger.", Joe grinned.

"And I told you I did it very carefully.", Yan Lin replied grinning. "That is after Halinor stopped chasing you with fireballs."

"Those were good times.", Joe laughed.

Everyone, at the table, broke out laughing at the story being told. Angelo, on the other hand, was at the door to the guest room Cornelia was at.

"You in there, Cornelia?", Angelo asked.

At first, there was no answer. Angelo started to head back downstairs, when..........

"Come in.", he heard Cornelia say.

Angelo then walked into the room. At first he looked around the room to see no one there. Then he looked up to see Cornelia hovering in the air in a laying down position.

"So, you okay?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah. It's just that, and you better not tell anybody this!", she demanded, landing on the bed in a sitting position..

"Mums the word.", Angelo promised.

"Honestly, I did have some trouble getting my shirt back on, after my shower.", she said as her cheeks turned a bit red. "I had to call Ms. Lin for help."

"Everyone needs help every once in awhile.", Angelo replied. "Nothing wrong with that."

"I'd just like to know where Eric came up with that kind of questioned.", she said.

"Actually, the three of us were wondering that while we were fixing breakfast.", Angelo replied. "I just never thought of asking you."

"And yet Eric ends up asking me.", she grinned. "Just like Hay Lin did a while ago."

"It's official. Those two were made for each other.", Angelo laughed, causing Cornelia to join him.

Suddenly, Uncle John came into the room, surprising the two.

"Is something wrong Uncle John?", Angelo asked.

"The locating gem has located Hay Lin!", John replied.

Once downstairs, Angelo and Cornelia saw the locating gem floating in the air with the image of Hay Lin's face above it.

"Any idea of where Hay Lin could be?", Eric asked.

"No clue.", Joe said. "For all we know, she could be in Russia."

"Guess we'll just have to go and find out.", Nigel said as he grabbed one of the packs that John packed for hm.

"I'm coming too.", Cornelia proclaimed.

"No you're not.", John ordered. "You're staying here."

"But........"

"Not buts!", Joe said. "This is the boys journey. Not yours."

"But I can help!", Cornelia complained.

"And you'd be at risk of getting captured again.", Yan Lin replied. "I know you want to help, Cornelia, but the boys can't fight the Shadow General there and keep an eye on you at the same time."

"Don't worry, Cornelia.", Angelo said grabbing his pack. "We'll have Hay Lin back before you know it."

"Just bring her back safe, guys.", she pleaded.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be, if I did any less?", Eric grinned grabbing his pack. "Oh, and Cornelia?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about earlier.", Eric apologized. "We cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool.", she said with a smile.

Then, in a flash of light, they were off to save Hay Lin.

"Good luck, guys.", Cornelia prayed.

* * *

A/N: Well the boys are off to save Hay Lin. Which means that Eric will be a lot more determined to save his girlfriend than Angelo and Nigel. Hope nothing doesn't go wrong.

P.S.: The whole thing with the shower talk was done for fun.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Guardian Rescue: Air

Within seconds, the boys were at the area where Hay Lin was.

"Now where are we?", Nigel asked looking up at the dark cloud in the sky.

"Look around you, man.", Angelo said.

After looking around at the rice patty fields, they knew where they were.

"China.", they send together grinning.

"You know, we're getting to see most of the world, looking for the girls.", Nigel said.

"We can look around, later.", Eric said as he began to move forward. "Right now, we have to find Hay Lin!"

"Someones on a mission.", Nigel said following Eric.

"When it's Taranee we're saving, you'll be the same way, man.", Angelo joked as they walked in the direction the dark cloud was coming from..

Soon, they came to a mountain trail. It was a long steep journey, but they knew they had to take it. Some parts were narrow, while other parts were to rocky and dangerous for most people. The boys pressed on only stopped once to eat the meal, Yan Lin fixed for them.

"So do you guys think they'll be anymore than those minions up there?", Angelo asked before biting into his egg roll.

"Who knows, man.", Eric said drinking his tea. "All I know is, I'm personally going to break the crystal shell Hay Lin's trapped in!"

"Well you have to, dude.", Nigel replied. "From what Grandpa Joe said, we have to break the crystal shell of the Guardian of the same element. "I broke Cornelia out. Just like you have to be the one to break out Hay Lin."

"And when we go after Taranee, I'll be the one breaking her out.", Angelo added. "I think Irma and Will can be broken out by any of us. I'm not sure."

"My question is, why does your grandfather want us to call him, Grandpa Joe?", Eric asked.

"That's just how he is.", Angelo answered, putting his trash away. "Come on. We still got a long way to go."

After cleaning up their trash, they continued on their way up the mountian path. Soon, they were close to the source of the dark cloud, as they neared a cliff.

Once they were at the area, they were heading for, they stood behind a group of rocks to check things out. They then saw a huge temple being guarded by a group of Shadow Minions in samurai armour.

"I think they got an upgrade.", Nigel said looking around the area. "I'm guessing that Hay Lin's in that temple."

"I think you're right.", Angelo agreed looking up at the beam of energy coming from out of the temples ceiling. "So, should we sneak in or just go rushing through?"

"Wind Dragon Armour!", Eric shouted jumping into battle.

"That answers that.", Angelo said grabbing his Dragon Pendant. "Fire Dragon Armour!"

"Guess so.", Nigel grinned doing the same. "Earth Dragon Armour!"

Once armoured up, they joined Eric in battle.

"Star Shield!", Eric said calling fourth his weapon.

"Star Blade!", Angelo said summoning his weapon.

"Star Fist!", Nigel said calling fourth his weapon.

The three Dragon Knights began plowing through the armoured shadow minions. After some time, they soon came to two large armoured shadow minions with large swords.

"We don't got time for this!", Nigel said jumping at one of them. "Star Fist Buster!"

Nigel struck down one of the large minions in one blow, while Angelo and Eric took out the other one. Soon, they were in the temple ready to fight the next Shadow General. But when they looked around, no one was there. The only thing there was the crystal shell holding Hay Lin.

"This looks familiar.", Nigel said.

"And like last time, they're waiting for us to make the first move.", Angelo said.

"Not this time!", a female voice yelled.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a spark of energy, came at them, from along the ground. It made contact, sending them flying against the wall.

"That really hurt!", Angelo said as they slowly fell to the floor.

"That hurt even more.", Eric said as they got to their feet.

"There's more where that came from, Dragon Knights!", the voice declared.

Then, in a swirl of black mist, like with Shadoo, a woman dressed in black armour appeared. She had green eyes, and black hair that went down to her shoulders, with tanned skin. In her right hand was a red bo staff.

"I take it you're one of the Shadow Generals?", Nigel asked.

"You are correct!", she said standing firm. "I am Shadow General, Shadina!"

"Well, Shadina, you know why we're here.", Angelo replied stepping forward.

"Yes I do.", Shadina replied taking a fighting stance. "And like Shadoo, I won't go down without a fight!"

"Then let's end this, now!", Eric said charging towards Shadina.

"I couldn't agree more!", Shadina yelled charging towards Eric.

Eric then threw his Star Shield at Shadnia, hoping to get the first blow in. But, just as it got near her, Shadina caught it with one hand.

"Whoa!", Angelo and Nigel said witnessing what happened.

Shadina then swung her Bo staff, hitting Eric, sending him flying towards the left wall. She then threw his Star Shield at him, pressing him into the wall even more.

"Eric!", Angel and Nigel shouted as then ran towards him.

But, they were cut off when Shadina jumped in front of them, blocking their way.

"Don't forget about little old me.", she grinned as she took she fighting stance.

"My turn!", Angelo said charging at her.

Hoping to knock her to the side, Angelo swung his Star Blade at her left side. Shadina blocked the attack with her staff.

"What the....?!", Angelo questioned as he noticed that she didn't even flinch.

"Not so strong, are you?", Shadina grinned with a smirk.

Shadnia then roundhouse kicked Angelo past Nigel, landing on the floor sliding a few feet.

"Ow.", Angelo said slowly getting to his feet.

Nigel then took his chance and swung his Star Fist at Shadina.

"Try this on for size!", Nigel yelled as he swung at her.

But, Shadina simply stopped the attack by palming the Star Fist.

"Is that all you have?!", she questioned as she side kick him to the right.

Nigel landed and tumbled a few feet near the crystal Hay Lin was in.

"Well that hurt.", Nigel grunted as he slowly got to his feet.

"Can't give up!", Eric said pulling himself out of the wall he was knocked into. "I have to save Hay Lin!"

"We hear ya, Eric.", Angelo said taking a stance with his Star Blade.

"We'll take this Shadow General down, and get your girl out of here.", Nigel said ready to fight.

"Do you think you three can beat me?!", Shadina laughed.

"Dragon Quake Spark!", Nigel yelled as he struck the floor, with his Star Fist, sending a spark of energy towards Shadina.

Once it made contact with her, she went flying into the air. Eric then noticed the look of fear on her face.

"Nice move man!", Eric said as he threw his Star Shield at Shadina. "You got her scared!"

"No! I must get back to the floor!", Shadina said softly as she dodged the Star Shield and landed back on the floor.

'Did I hear her right?!', Eric thought to himself as he caught his Star Shield.

The three Dragon Knights charged at Shadina, ready to take her down. But she was able to block their attacks and knock them back.

"Let's see how you like this!", Shadina said with a smirk as she raised her bo staff. "Shadow Wave Burst!"

Shadina then slammed the end of he bo staff to the ground, sending a powerful shock wave through out the area of the temple, sending the boys flying back. As the dust cleared, Shadina stood before the three Dragon Knights thinking she had won. The Dragon Knight gathered together, trying to think of away to beat her.

"I don't believe this!", Angelo said. "She's able to stand her ground, everytime we attack!"

"It's like hitting stone!", Nigel replied. "Almost like she rooted to the ground!"

"That's because she is!", Eric said figuring something out.

"Come again?", Angelo said.

"Every time we attacked her, she was able to block it without even flinching.", Eric explained.

"We already know that, man.", Angelo replied.

"Well when Nigel did his Dragon Quake Spark, Shadina was scared for her life, and wanted to get back onto the ground quick!", Eric continued to explain.

"Point being?", Angelo questioned.

"What if her being on the ground is what makes her so powerful?", Eric asked.

"Good theory, but we need to test it.", Angelo said. "Think you can do another Dragon Quake Spark, Nigel?"

"Sure, but she'll see it coming.", Nigel replied.

"Leave that to me.", Angelo said. "But once in the air, it'll be up to you to hit her hard, Eric."

"To get Hay Lin out of here, I'll hit her good!", Eric said ready to do what he had to do.

"Give up now, Dragon Knights, and Lord Shadon may have a place for you in his royal court!", Shadina said taking her fighting stance. "Keep fighting, and you'll end up in the afterlife!"

"We'll see about that!", Angelo said as he ran at her. "I'm going to make you feel some pain!"

"You can try", she grinned.

Angelo charged at her ready to attack, but when he was close enough to Shadina, he jumped over her as she prepared to block his attack.

"What the........?!", Shadina questioned as Angelo landed behind her.

Angelo then came at her, hoping she would turn around to block his attack. And sure enough, she did.

"Trying to catch me off guard, huh?!", Shadina asked as she stood her ground. "Now matter how hard you try, I'll block all of your attacks!"

"That's what I was hoping for!", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Huh?!", Shadina questioned.

"Dragon Quake Spark!", Nigel yelled as he struck the ground, sending a spark of energy towards Shadina and Angelo.

"Not this time!", Shadina said as she began to move to the right.

"Oh no you don't!", Angelo said as he grabbed her arm, keeping her where she was. "You're staying right here!"

"Fool!", she yelled at Angelo. "You'll be hit too!"

"It'll be worth it, to see you get yours!", Angelo said holding her in place.

"Let me go!", Shadina demanded, trying to pull herself away from Angelo's grip. "I said, let go!"

"Sure.", Angelo said as he let go the split second the spark of energy was close.

"NO!", Shadina shouted as they were hit by the Nigel's attack.

As Shadina was sent flying into the air, Angelo was sent flying against the wall. He quickly recovered, and jumped towards Shadina with his Star Blade a blaze.

"I must get back to the ground!", Shadina exclaimed in fear.

"Not this time!", Angelo said as he was near her. "We know your secret!"

Angelo then began to slash at her with his Star Blade, cutting her armour three times.

"My armour!", Shadina yelled as she hit the ceiling of the temple.

"Do you thing, Eric!", Angelo said as he landed on the ground.

Suddenly, Eric's Star Shield began to glow. And just like Nigel, he knew what to do. Eric then stood right where Shadine was going to fall, and started to spin around and around. Soon he made a small twister of wind, that kept Shadina in the air.

"I can not lose!", Shadina proclaimed. "Not here! Not now!"

"Star Shield Twister!", Eric yelled as he threw his glowing Star Shield up into the twister.

Once inside the twister, the Star Shield began to bounce of the inner walls of the twister. And each time it did, the Star Shield struck Shadina. At first it was slow. But soon it started to speed up as it bounced off the twister's inner walls. Each blow was damaging the armour over and over.

"Hey Nigel.", said Angelo to his friend. "Let's crack this crystal!"

Angelo first to thrust his Star Blade into the crystal, making a nice crack in it.

"My turn!", Nigel said running towards the crystal. "Star Fist Buster!"

Once Nigel struck it, with his Star Fist glowing, the crack got even larger.

"Now we just have to wait or Eric give the final blow.", Angelo said as they watched Eric's assult on Shadina.

As the Star Shield was still hitting Shadina, Eric could see that she was finished. He then jumped into the twister.

"What the heck?!", Angelo said as he and Nigel saw Eric jump into the twister.

"What's he doing?!", Nigel questioned.

"No clue, man.", Angelo said as they looked on.

Once in the twister, Eric began to run along the walls of the twister. Once he was close to Shadina, he caught his Star Shield and did a back-flip kick, sending Shadina crashing to the ground. On his way down, Eric threw his still glowing Star Shield at the crystal Hay Lin was in. Once it hit, the crystal started to crack and break apart, until it finally shattered, freeing Hay Lin. Eric then caught his Star Shield and landed next to Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin!", Eric exclaimed as he scooped her up in his arms.

Shadina then slowly got to her feet, as peices of her armour began to fall off. Suddenly, like Shadoo, Shadina started to glow as the temple started to shake roughly.

"Well, this looks familiar!", Nigel said as he punched a falling piece of ceiling with his Star Fist.

"Only this time, we're in the temple!", Angelo said as he slashed at another piece of ceiling with his Star Blade.

"To think I lost to you three fools!", Shadina snapped. "But, at least you'll go when I go!"

"I don't think so!", Nigel countered as he ran towards Shadina. "You won't be taking us out with you!"

Nigel then uppercuts Shadina into the air, giving the others the opening they needed to get out of the temple. Shadina landed in the middle of the temple floor, just as the Dragon Knights exited the building, with Hay Lin in Eric's arms.

"Now I see why you lost to them, Shadoo.", Shadina said as she got to her feet. "They truely are Dragon Knights. I fear for the other four Shadow Generals."

Shadina then dropped to her knees as the glow got brighter and brighter.

"They just may be the challenge Lord Shadon craves for.", Shadina said before she blew up.

The knights looked to see the temple collapse. They looked up to see the dark clouds fade away.

"Well, that was hard.", Angelo said with a grin.

"That's two Shadow Generals down and four to go.", Nigel said wiping sweat from his brow.

"And two of the girls saved.", Eric added still holding Hay Lin.

"And like before, the Shadow Minions are gone from the area.", Angelo said looking around. "I think they don't like the light much."

"Well, that's good to hear.", Eric said. "Now that we're done here, I say we go home."

"I second that.", Angelo said pulling out the locating gem letting it float in the air in front of them. "Take us home please."

And in a flash of light, they were gone. Back at the Vanders' home, every one there was wondering how the boys were doing.

"I wonder how they're doing.", Cornelia said pacing back and forth on the living room floor.

"Calm down Cornelia.", Uncle John said. "They'll be fine.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vanders, but I'm just worried about Hay Lin.", she replied.

"We all are Cornelia.", Yan Lin replied. "But, you have to have faith that the boys will bring her back safe and sound."

"I just wish, they got back soon.", Cornelia said.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, the boys appeared with Hay Lin in Eric's arms.

"Wow! Talk about wishful thinking.", Cornelia said.

* * *

A/N: Wishful thinking in deed. Now two Guardians are safe, and another area is free of the dark clouds. Who will be the next Guardian to be rescued?

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Dragon Knight, Cassidy

Angelo looked around to see that they were back in the living room of his home.

"It's good to be home.", Angelo said as he removed his Dragon Pendant from his belt buckle, changing back to normal.

"I'm just glad that we were able to find away to beat Shadina.", Nigel said as he did the same. "That girl was tough!"

"Wait! You telling me that a girl was kicking your butts?!", Cornelia asked.

"With her ability, she was hard to take down at first.", Nigel said.

"What do you mean?", Uncle John asked.

"Apparently, as long as she was on the ground, she couldn't be phased much.", Angelo explained. "It was Eric who figured it out, and got the finishing blow."

Everyone look towards Eric as he laid Hay Lin on the couch. Yan Lin sat on the couch, placing her hand on Hay Lin's forehead as a tear ran down her face.

"Welcome back granddaughter.", Yan Lin said happy to see her Hay Lin back safe and sound.

"I'm just glad she safe.", Eric said as he removed his Dragon Pendant, changing back.

"Now we just have to save the others.", Nigel replied.

"And I'm betting the next Shadow General will be ready for us.", Angelo said take a stretch. "This just keeps getting better!"

Suddenly, Hay Lin started to wake up slowly. Once her vision cleared, she yawned and then saw her grandmother smiling at her happily.

"Hey Grandma.", she said with a small smile. "I had the weirdest dream."

"Oh really?", Yan Lin questioned.

"Yeah!", she said sitting up. "Me and the girls were captured by this guy named Shadon, and chained to a wall. And then when he released us we tried to jump him, only to be hit by this wave of dark energy. Everything goes black after that."

Hay Lin then notices that she's in her Guardian form and on a couch.

"Um..... Grandma? Why am I lying on a couch and in my Guardian form?", she asked.

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Eric said crouching down next to her.

"Eric?!", Hay Lin questioned as she looked around at the others. "Nigel, Angelo, Mr. Vanders?! What's going on here?!"

"Calm down Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said. "Everything you think you dreamnt about, happened."

"It did?!", she cried jumping up to her feet. "I have to go save the others!"

"Chill, Hay Lin!", Cornelia said stopping her in her tracks. "You need to calm down."

"Cornelia?! You're here too?!", Hay Lin exclaimed.

"This may take awhile.", Angelo said.

Meanwhile in Shadon's throne room, Shadon just finished observing Shadina getting beaten, by the three Dragon Knights.

"It seems they are getting stronger.", Shadon said to himself as he waved a hand over his viewing disc. "But, there are only three of them. The other two are not with them yet, which give me an idea."

Suddenly, like before, a small purple and black marble sized orb appeared in front of Shadon.

"Poor Shadina, looks like even with your ability, you too fell at the hands of the Dragon Knights.", he said as he took the orb in his hands. "Looks like you'll be joining Shadoo.",

Shadon then swallowed the orb.

"Let's see how the next battles will play out.", Shadon said as he pulled out two more orbs that were clear and empty. "Shada! Shade! Come forth!"

From the Shadows walked two people, both clad in armour. One male the other female. The female, named Shade, was a brunette with hazel eyes, with bow and arrows. The male, named Shada, was a large muscular man with red hair, and brown eyes, with metal gloves.

"What do you wish of us, Master Shadon?", Shade asked as she and Shada bowed before their master.

"I want you, Shade, to take the Water Guardian to Easter Island.", Shadon ordered. "And I want you Shada to take the Fire Guardian to Mount Etna."

"With two of the Guardians out in the opened, the Dragon Knights will want to split their forces.", Shade figured.

"And that will be their undoing.", Shada grinned as the clear orbs floated towards the two Shadow Generals.

"That is the plan.", Shadon said as Shada and Shade grabbed one of the orbs. "Now go!"

"Yes master.", they both said as they put their orbs away in their belt buckles.

Both then teleported away in a swirl of black smoke.

"Let's see how they handle this one.", Shadon said as he drank form his goblet.

Ten minutes later, in the Vanders home.................

"And that's what happened so far.", Eric said after they explained to Hay Lin what was going on.

"And if you still need proof, take a look out the window.", Angelo suggested while opening the curtain a bit.

Hay Lin looked out the window to see that the sky covered in black clouds, making it look like it was night. She then looked to the streets to see some Shadow Minions running the streets, as other Dragon Knights were taking them out.

"Why is this happening?", Hay Lin asked backing away from the window.

"Simple.", Grandpa Joe said. "Shadon wants power."

"And to get it, he'll take over as many worlds as he can.", Uncle John added. "And that's where we Dragon Knights come in."

"So far me, Angelo and Nigel were able to free you and Cornelia from your crystal shells.", Eric said walking up to Hay Lin.

"All, that's left is Taranee, Will, and Irma.", Nigel said leaning against a wall.

"And that locator gem shows you which one is being used to made more dark clouds.", Hay Lin confirmed.

"You got it.", Angelo said. "We just have to wait until they set one of the three remaining crystal shells up. But you know, somethings been bugging me."

"What is it?", Uncle John asked.

"Well, you told us that we have to be the ones to give the final blow to break the crystal shell of the Guardian of our element.", Angelo explained. "Eric took the final blow to break Hay Lin out, while Nigel did the same with Cornelia."

"And you'll be the one to take the final blow with Taranee.", Nigel said. "We know this."

"But, what about Will and Irma?", Angelo asked. "We don't have a Water and........ what's Will's power again?"

"Quintessence.", Yan Lin answered.

"We don't have a Water and Quintessence Dragon Knight.", Angelo said. "So, what do we do about them?"

Yan Lin, Grandpa Joe, and Uncle John looked at each other a bit nervously. The others saw this and figured something was up.

"Do you guys know something?", Nigel asked.

"Are there two other Dragon Knights?!", Eric asked.

"Uncle John?", Angelo questioned his uncle.

"We were going to wait until we were sure, before we told you.", Gramdpa Joe said. "But we might as well tell you now."

"Tell us what?", Angelo asked.

"About one of the other Dragon Knights.", John replied.

"Well, who is it?", Eric asked.

"It's Cassidy.", Yan Lin answered.

"Cassidy?!", Cornelia questioned. "Cassidy Cohen?!"

"Yes.", Uncle John said sitting down.

"The same Cassidy Cohen that's been living here for a year, since her mother past away?!", Angelo asked.

"Yes, that Cassidy!", Grandpa Joe said.

"She was once a Guardian too.", Hay Lin replied.

"When?!", Eric asked.

"About forty years ago.", Hay Lin answered.

"Say what now?!", Nigel asked.

"It's true.", Yan Lin confirmed. "Cassidy was a Guardian when me, Halinor and Kadme were Guardians, forty years ago."

"But she's our age.", Eric replied. "How could she of been a Guardian back then?"

"You'll find that out in time.", Grandpa Joe said. "Right now, you three need to get some rest. Your job isn't finish yet."

"Don't remind us.", Nigel said sitting in a chair. "I'm just going to sit here for awhile."

"Wait a minute, Gramps.", Angelo said getting Grandpa Joe's attention. "Grandma was a Guardian?!"

"Kadma's your grandmother?!", Cornelia asked.

"Oh yeah.", Grandpa Joe replied. "It been an interesting marriage, and we're still happy. While I was here working, at my job, Kadma was on Zembala, taking care of things. I was there when I was off from work, or had the day off. And when she was pregnant with John, she was still able to do her job as Zembala's leader. But had to take a break from it when he was born. Even when Raymond came along, she was able to take care of them both and still do her job."

"And when we got older, we lived our lives.", John replied. "Mom and dad stayed in Zembala together. There were times when one of them would visit at a time, or both of them."

"When Nerissa came to Zembala, I was here on Earth taking care of things, with John.", Joe said. "When I heard what happened to Kadma, I wanted to go after Nerissa myself, but I was needed elsewhere. Plus,I knew she would be saved by you girls"

"That explains the short visits, you guys had.", Angelo said thinking back to his childhood. "Never let it be said that my family was boring."

"Ain't that the truth.", Uncle John agreed.

"Well, after hearing all this, I'm heading to my room.", Angelo said heading upstairs. "My bed is calling me."

Eric then sat on the couch to rest. Hay Lin then sat next to him as Yan Lin along with Grandpa Joe and Uncle John went into the kitchen to get some tea. No one noticed Cornelia head upstairs. Nigel on the other hand was already sleeping in the chair he was sitting in.

"So, I guess this changes things between us, huh?", Hay Lin asked Eric.

"Yes and no.", Eric said.

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, when I found out about you being a Guardian, I was pretty surprised about it.", Eric said looking Hay Lin in her eyes. "But, after I thought about it, I realised that you were still the Hay Lin that I fell for when I first saw you."

Happy to hear those words, Hay Lin wrapped Eric in a loving hug. One Eric return happily.

"So, what do you think about me being a Dragon Knight?", he asked as they broke the embrace.

"Well, the way I see it, you were already my knight in shining armour.", Hay Lin said happily. "Only now, you have the armour to prove it. And you have the power of the wind like me!"

Eric and Hay Lin then shared a kiss, happy to have settled things. Hay Lin then rested her head in Eric's lap still feeling a bit tired as Eric leaned back in the couch. Sleep soon over came them both. In the kitchen, Yan Lin along with Grandpa Joe and Uncle John were drinking tea and eating some sandwiches.

"So, who do you think the Quintessense Dragon Knight is, pop?", Uncle John asked his father.

"To be honest, I have now idea.", Grandpa Joe said after sipping some tea. "It could be Nerissa's son, Caleb."

"If it was, wouldn't the star weapon of the Quintessence Dragon Knight of activated when the other three did?", Yan Lin asked.

"You have a point there.", Joe replied. "To be honest, I'm beginning to think the he may not be Rissa's kid."

"What makes you say that?", Yan Lin asked.

"Well when John and Raymond were born, I could sense that they had some of my power as well as Kadma's in them.", Grandpa Joe explained. "I can also sense it in Angelo as well."

"But, you don't sense any of Nerissa's power in Caleb.", Uncle John replied.

"No, I don't.", Grandpa Joe said. "But, I do sense the Mage's power flowing through him."

"So, Nerissa must of lied.", Yan Lin figured. "But why do that?"

"I have no idea.", Grandpa Joe said. "She's not the Nerrisa that I knew growing up."

Meanwhile upstairs, Angelo was walking back to his room, after using the bathroom, when he heard Cornelia crying softly in the guest room she was in. Seeing that the door wasn't looked, he opened it slowly to see her curled up on the bed, with her boots laying on the floor. Angelo then, walked over to Cornelia slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. Feeling the weight shift on the bed, Cornelia look up to see Angelo sitting on the bed.

"When did you get in here?!", she snapped sitting up. "Better yet, why are you in here?!"

"First off, you don't have to snap like that!", Angelo snapped back at her. "Second, I heard you crying in here! And you didn't have the door locked! But hey, if you want to be all stuck up about it, then I'll leave you alone!"

Angelo then got up and headed for the door.

"Wait!", Cornelia said as she grabbed his right arm. "I'm sorry! It's just that I'm upset about how things between me and Caleb have been going lately."

"What are you talking about?", Angelo said sitting back down. "Last I saw, you and him were all happy and lovey dovey."

"Well, we're having a few problems.", Cornelia replied sitting closer towards Angelo. "It all started two weeks ago when I told him he needed to take a break from helping with the rebuilding of some of the towns and villages in Meridian."

"Ms. Lin told me about the situation there.", Angelo replied. "So what did he say?"

"He just snapped, and started calling me selfish for wanting him to spend more time with me.", Cornelia said as Angelo noticed more tears began to flow down her face. "All I wanted was to spend more time with him."

"Well, why not go to Meridian and spend some time with him there.", Angelo suggested.

"I tried that.", Cornelia said. "But, he always found something to do! It's like he's avoiding me!"

"Then, when he rejoins us, you tell him how you feel about this.", Angelo said. "And make sure you get it all out!"

"And if he break up with me?", she asked sadly.

"If he cares about you, he won't.", Angelo said. "But if he does, he does. He's not the only guy out there, Cornelia. You'll be able to find somebody new. You just have to keep the faith."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said as she wiped her tears away.

"No problem.", Angelo said standing up. "Now, I'm heading for my room to get some rest. Cause I think I'm going to need it."

Angelo the walked out of the room, leaving her with her thoughts.

'Just tell him how I feel about everything.', Cornelia thought to herself. 'I can do that.'

Once in his bedroom, Angelo just simply flopped on his bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Cassidy a Dragon Knight?! Why not? And with Eric and Hay Lin happy that they share the same wind power, they're on Cloud 9. As for Cornelia and Caleb, well you'll just have to read on to find out what happens.

P.S.: I wanted to have at least on couple to have the same elemental power. So I chose Eric and Hay Lin.

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Nerissa and Phobos

Angelo looked around to see that he was in total darkness, not knowing where he was.

"Where am I?!", Angelo asked himself as he was walking through the darkness. "Am I dreaming or what?!"

"Help!", a female voice yelled from behind him.

"Who was that?!", Angelo questioned as he turned around to see who was yelling. "Is that a girl?!"

Sure enough, a girl around his age, was running in his direction. From what Angelo could see, she was wearing blue jeans, and a purple shirt, with brown shoes. She had long black hair, and a look of fear on her face.

"What's she running from?", Angelo asked himself as he ran towards her.

"Please help me!", she said as they caught up with each other. "It's after me!"

"What's after you?!", Angelo asked as he looked around the area. "I don't see anything."

Suddenly, the girl screamed as she was being pulled by something away by something Angelo couldn't see.

"Help me!", the girl screamed.

"I got you!", Angelo yelled as he grabbed her hand, and began to pull her towards him.

Angelo looked at her to see her green eyes, filled with terror, as the unseen force was pulling her away. Then from out of nowhere, something struck Angelo making him loose his grip on the girl's hand. When he got to his feet, Angelo noticed that his shirt was torn in the middle.

"She's mine, boy!", a dark voice yelled.

"Help me!", the girl yelled as she was being taken away.

"I'll find you!", Angelo proclaimed. "I promise you! I'll find you!"

Suddenly, a bright light came at Angelo.

Meanwhile in Kandrakar................

"What do you mean I'm the Water Dragon Knight?!", Cassidy questioned.

"The Star Trident choose you to weild it's power.", Halinor said as she walked towards the Star Trident's holding case. "I'm just as surprised as you are."

Halinor then opened the case holding the Star Trident. It then floated towards Cassidy.

"I guess I don't have a choice, huh?", Cassidy asked as she grabbed the weapon.

"Take this Dragon Pendant, Cassidy.", Oracle said handing her a silver dragon shaped pendant. "Place it over your belt buckle, and let the transformation begin."

Cassidy did as she was told and place the Dragon Pendant over her belt buckle. Then, in a flash of blue light, Cassidy was in blue armour that looked almost like the boys' armour except that she had a white shirt instead of a black one, and instead of pants, she had a white skirt with black shorts underneath it. Her boots, that had short heels, went up to her knees.

"Cassidy,you wear the blue armour of the Water Dragon Knight.", Oracle proclaimed. "With it along with your Star Trident, you shall have the power to wash away your enemies."

"This could work.", Cassidy said looking herself over in a nearby mirror. "So, how do I change back?"

"Remove your Dragon Pendant, and your armour, as well as your weapon will vanish into yor pendant.", Halinor explained.

Once she did this the armour and weapon vanished just as Halinor said. Oracle then handed Cassidy a yellow gem.

"When you are near the Quintessence Dragon Knight, this gem will glow.", Oracle said opening a fold back to Earth. "When you find her, bring her here to receive her armour and weapon."

"No problem, Oracle.",Cassidy said heading through the fold along with Kadma.

"Safe journy to you all.", Oracle said as the fold closed.

"Be safe my friends.", Halinor said as she and Oracle walked out of the weapons chamber.

Back on Earth in the Vanders residents.............

"No!", Angelo yelled sitting up in his bed.

Angelo looked around to see he was in his room.

"It was only a dream.", Angelo said as he got up and went to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, he ran some water and splashed some in his face. He then turned the water off and dried his face. He then looked into the mirror and saw something that shocked him. His shirt was torn in the same place it was in his dream.

"No way!", Angelo said to himself. "It was only a dream! Wasn't it?!"

Angelo then headed downstairs, to show the others. Once downstairs, Angleo saw Cassidy and Kadma walking out of a fold.

"Welcome back.", Grandpa Joe said hugging his wife.

"I missed you too, dear.", Kadma said smiling.

"Good to see you, Kadma.", Yan Lin said.

"Likewise, old friend.", Kadma said hugging her friend.

"How's it going Joe?", Cassidy grinned hugging Grandpa Joe.

"It's just like old times, Cass.", Grandpa Joe replied as they broke their embrace. "Only instead of me out there doing the saving, it's my grandson and his friends out there doing it."

"If ain't one Vanders, it's another.", Cassidy joked.

"Always with the sense of humor, Cassidy.", Yan Lin grinned.

"Yanni!", Cassidy said hugging her friend. "Good to see you!"

Angelo then walked up to his grandmother. Kadma noticed him and smiled seeing her grandson.

"Hey Grandma.", Angelo said hugging his grandmother.

"How's my grandson doing?", Kadma asked returning the hug.

"Well, I'm kicking Shadow Minion butt, and doing it well.", Angelo said as they pulled apart from each other. "So, you were a Guardian, huh?"

"So, you final know?", Kadma asked with a grin.

"I also know about a certain red-head who's older than she looks.", Angelo said looking at Cassidy. "You look good for you age, Cass."

"Thank you.", she said with a wink. "Hey, what happened to your shirt?"

"Oh yeah.", Angelo said remembering why he came down there in the first place. "Believe it or not, it happened in a dream."

"What do you mean a dream?", Grandpa Joe asked.

"Start from the beginning.", Kadma said taking a seat with Grandpa Joe on the couch.

"Well, in my dream, I was surrounded by darkness, not knowing where I was.", Angelo began to explain. "I suddenly, heard this girl screaming for help."

"A girl, huh?", Uncle John questioned with a smirk.

"Yes a girl, Uncle John.", Angelo replied. "Anyway, once I got to the girl, something grabbed her. I tried to pull her away from what ever it was that grabbed her, but something struck me. My shirt was torn when that something hit me. I couldn't do anything to save her as it pulled her away."

"And when you woke up, you shirt was torn just like it is now.", Grandpa Joe concluded.

"Yep.", Angelo said sadly. "I'll never forget her face. She was so scared. She.........."

Angelo stopped when he saw one of the pictures his grandparents had hanging on the wall. He walked up to the picture that caught his attention. He then took it off the wall.

"What's wrong Angelo?", Grandpa Joe asked hid grandson.

Angelo then saw the same girl that was in his dream.

"This is the girl!", Angelo said handing the picture to Grandpa Joe. "The one with the black hair!"

Both Grandpa Joe and Kadma looked at the girl Angelo pointed out in the group picture. Both were shocked at who he pointed out.

"It can't be!", Kadma said.

"Are you sure it's her, Angelo?", Grandpa Joe asked.

"Positive.", Angelo said. "Who is she?"

"It's........... Nerissa.", Grandpa Joe said with a stunned look on his face.

"Nerissa?!", Cornelia said. "Why would Angelo dream of Nerissa?!"

"Who's Nerissa?", Angelo asked.

"We'll explain on the way to Meridian.", Grandpa Joe said getting to his feet. "Angelo, Cassidy, Cornelia you're with me. The rest of you stay here."

"What's going on Joe?", Kadma asked her husband as he walked over to a small chest that was sitting in a shelf.

"If I'm right, Kadma, Nerissa wasn't the one who attacked Cassidy forty years ago.", Joe said as he opened the chest and took out a key-shaped crystal and two small blue gems. "Nor was she being corrupted by the Hearts power."

"What's that?", Hay Lin asked.

"It's a Fold Key.", Grandpa Joe said as he opened a fold to Meridian. "Let's go you three."

"Just like old times.", Cassidy said walking through the fold.

"So what's Meridain like?", Angelo asked as he and Cornelia walked through the fold.

"Think medieval times.", Cornelia said as the fold began to close.

"Really?", Angelo questioned as it closed. "Cool!"

Once through the fold they were in the Infinite City's prison area. Angelo was amazed at the whole area they were in. Angelo then noticed all the prisoners in the cells.

"There she is.", Joe said as he walked towards the cells.

"Halt!", a loud gruff voice ordered. "You goes there?!"

Angelo looked to see a big blue man with bone points sticking out of his left eyebrow. He was dressed in brown clothing with a chain mace in his hand.

"That's a big fella.", Angelo said.

"Let me handle this.", Cornelia said walking ahead. "Hey, Vathek."

"Lady Cornelia?!", Vathek asked in shock. "Queen Elyon was told that you were captured by the Shadow Horde and that Caleb and two of the Regents of Earth were in Kandrakar healing!"

"I was captured, but was reacued by my friends.", Cornelia said. "Listen, I need to speak with Elyon."

"Cornelia?!"

Cornelia turn around to see Elyon running up to her. With her was a man with green skin dressed in warrior clothing.

"I though I'd never see you again!", Elyon cried as he hugged her best friend.

"I'm okay, Elyon.", Cornelia said returning the hug.

"I take it that's the Queen.", Angelo said.

"That's Queen Elyon.", Cassidy said. "The guy with her is Raythor. He's her loyal guard."

"Elyon listen, I need a favor.", Cornelia said as they broke their embrace.

"What kind of favor?", Elyon asked her best friend.

"I need you to let us see Nerissa.", Cornelia requested.

"What?!", Elyon questioned in shock.

"After all she's done?!", Raythor exclaimed.

"The request is for me, your majesty.", Joe said walking up to her.

"And you are?", Elyon asked.

"Joesph Vanders. Dragon Knight from Earth.", Joe said bowing before Elyon. "We need to see Nerissa to check something out."

"And what would that be?", Elyon asked.

"Thanks to my grandson here,", Joe explained as Angelo walked passed them. "I think that she may have been taken over by a Shadow Specter."

"A Shadow Specter?!", Elyon questioned. "What's that?"

"I heard of those from my father's stories of his days as a solider.", Raythor said. "They're dark beings that can take over any living being, and use them for whatever purpose they want. The victim sees what's going on, but can do nothing to stop it."

"How will you know if she was taken over by one?", Cassidy asked.

"With a new skill that we Dragon Knights developed a few years ago.", Joe said. "The Eye of the Dragon."

"And that does..........?", Cornelia asked.

"It let's us see if a Shadow Specter, or any dark force, has taking over any beings.", Joe explained. "And from what Angelo told us of his dream........"

"A Shadow Specter took over Nerissa forty years ago!", Cornelia concluded.

"Poor Nerissa.", Cassidy said sadly.

"Are you sure about this?", Elyon asked. "The last thing we need is for her to be loose."

Angelo was looking at the cells, when he saw a black aura coming out of one of the cells.

"I see it.", Angelo said getting everyone's attention.

"Are you sure, Angelo?", Joe asked his grandson.

"Oh yeah!", Angelo said pointing to a cell. "I see it right there.", Angelo said.

"That's Nerissa's cell.", Elyon said.

Angelo then saw another black aura coming from another cell.

"And I see one over there.", Angelo said pointing to another cell. "The other one with five stars above it."

"But that's Phobos' cell!", Vathek exclaimed.

"My brother.", Elyon said softly.

"Are you sure about him too, Angelo?", Joe asked.

"I'm sure, Gramps.", Angelo said turning to face them.

Everyone, except Grandpa Joe, gasped as they saw his eyes glowing yellow.

"What?", Angelo asked. "Something on my face?"

"Your using the Eye of the Dragon skill.", Joe said.

"Cool.", Angelo said as the glow slowly faded.

"And now it's gone.", Cassidy said.

"Well, it did it's job.", Angelo said. "So what do we do now?"

"We trap each one in these.", Grandpa Joe said as he pulled out the two blue crystal gems in his pockets. "I brought two just in case if the one broke. But now we need them both."

"How do we do that?", Angelo asked.

"Just yank him out with your Star Weapons, and suck him into the gem.", Joe replied.

"It's never easy, is it?", Angelo asked.

"Not in our line of work.", Cassidy said.

"So, who do we free first?", Cornelia asked.

"My brother.", Elyon instead. "Please."

"Are you sure, your majesty?", Vathek asked his queen.

"Yes, Vathek.", Elyon said. "I'm sure."

"Well, I say let's go for it.", Angelo said.

"First Angelo and Cassidy, call forth your Star Weapons.", Joe instructed.

"Okay.", Angelo said as he and Cassdiy grabbed they Dragon Pendant. "Star Blade!"

"Star Trident!", Cassidy said summoning her weapon.

"Once Phobos is released, point your weapons at him and focus your power to hold him in place.", Joe said taking his position. "I'll do the rest."

"Gotcha.", Angelo said.

"If you'd release you brother, please.", Joe said to Elyon.

"Okay.", Elyon said as she released the energy bars from Phobos' cell.

Once the energy bars vanished, a man in dark robes flew out from the cell.

* * *

A/N: Just when you think you know who the bad guys are! Will Phobos and Nerissa become our heroes newest allies?

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Shadow Specters

"Free!", Phobos yelled as he spun around in the air. "I'm free to spread my darkness over Meridian!"

"Now!", Joe said to Angelo and Cassidy.

"What?!", Phobos yelled as he looked down at Joe and the others. "Dragon Knights?!"

Angelo and Cassidy aimed their Star Weapons at Phobos and began to focus their power at him.

"No!", Phobos shouted as he began to fly upwards. "I can not fail Lord Shadon!"

Suddenly yellow beams of energy came from Angelo and Cassidy's weapons and caught Phobos in the air.

"I will not give up this body!", Phobos yelled.

"You have no choice!", Joe said holding up one of the blue gems. "Okay you two, pull away from each other!"

Angelo then pulled to the right, while Cassdiy pulled to the left. Phobos screamed in pain as the Shadow Specter was being pulled out. Elyon covered her ears to block out the screams. To her, he may of been evil, but he was still her brother.

"Make it stop!", Elyon sreamed. "Please make it stop!"

"It has to be done, Elyon.", Cornelia said comforting her friend.

"She's right your majesty.", Vathek agreed. "It's the only way the free Phobos from the specter hold."

"You must be strong for your brother.", Raythor said.

"You're right.", Elyon said putting on a brave face. "I have to be brave for my brother."

"Keep it up you two!", Joe said to Angelo and Cassidy. "You almost got it!"

Just then, a dark shadow-like creature was pulled form Phobos. It was all black with bat-shaped wings. It was doing it's best to pull away from Angelo's beam. Cassdiy, who had Phobos in her beam, lowered him down onto the floor of the platform they were on. Once on the floor, Elyon was the first one by Phobos' side. She then noticed that he looked different.

"Is it me, or does he look younger?", Elyon asked.

"You're right.", Cornelia agreed. "He looks about our age."

"So the rumors are true.", Raythor said looking Phobos over.

"What rumors?", Elyon asked.

"When a Shadow Specter is removed from it's host, the host reverts back to the age they were, when the specter took them over.", Raythor explained.

"Phobos took over the kingdom when he was sixteen.", Vathek replied. "The Shadow Specter must of got in him then."

"So, this whole time we were fighting Shadow Specters instead of Phobos and Nerissa?", Cornelia questioned. "Just when you think you know what's what!"

Meanwhile Angelo was holding the Shadow Specter when Cassdiy joined in.

"Can't let you have all the fun!", Cassdiy joked.

"You know me.", Angelo joked back. "Always willing to share!"

Grandpa Joe then held up the blue gem towards the Shadow Specter. The gem began to glow as the Shadow Specter was being sucked in.

"NOOOOOO!", it screamed as it was completely sucked into the gem.

The blue gem then turned dark purple. The beams of energy returned to Angelo and Cassidy's Star Weapons.

"That's one of them.", Joe said as he put the now purple gem in a case. "Now for the other one. Queen Elyon if you please."

"Right.", Elyon said preparing to release Nerrisa from her cell.

"Are you two going to be able to do this?", Angelo asked his grandfather, and Cassidy. "I know she's your friend."

"Nerissa's been one of my best friends for years.", Joe said. "I'll do what I hve to do to save her."

"Same goes for me.", Cassidy said. "So let's do it!"

"Ready when you are.", Angelo said.

"Here we go.", Elyon said as she lowered the bars from Nerissa's cell.

"Freedom!", Nerrisa yelled flying out of her cell. "Free to do what I planned from the......... YOU!"

Nerissa stopped in her tracks when she saw Angelo.

"You're here?! In this time?!", Nerissa yelled. "You and your friend stopped me from finishing Cassidy off the last time! So, I'll finish you all off here and now!"

"What's she talking about?!", Cassidy asked Angelo as she looked at him in confusion.

"Now idea.", Angelo replied just as confused.

"Focus your power now!", Joe ordered.

Angelo and Cassidy focus their power through their weapons and caught Nerissa. She screamed out in pain as they pulled her from the Shadow Specter. And like before, they were able to pull it from her. As Cassidy was holding the specter, Angelo lowered Nerissa next to Phobos, and went back to help Cassidy hold the specter. Joe then held up the other blue gem and sucked in the Shadow Specter. And just like before, the blue gem turned dark purple.

"And that's the second one.", Joe said as he put the gem in another case.

"I felt like a Ghost Buster.", Angelo joked.

Angelo, Cassidy, and Grandpa Joe walked up to where Nerissa and Phobos laid, and saw that they were younger than what they were moments ago.

"Why do they look our age, Gramps?", Angelo asked his grandfather.

"As Raythor said earlier, once a Shadow Specter leaves the host, the host reverts back to the age they were, when they were taken over.", Joe explained.

"So, she was fifteen when it happened?", Angelo asked.

"That's when she was corrupted by the Heart.", Cassidy replied as she and Angelo recalled their Star Weapons. "Only now, I think it was the Shadow Specter who wanted power."

Then from out of nowhere, the gem the Oracle gave Cassidy came out from her pocket and started to hover over Nerissa glowing.

"Well, we've found our Quintessence Drango Knight.", Cassidy said.

"You mean Nerissa?!", Angelo asked.

"That's what the gem here is for.", Cassidy explained. "It's suppose to locate the Dragon Knight of Quintessence."

"Well I'll be.", Joe said.

Suddenly, a fold appeared in front of them. Halinor then walked out through it.

"Please bring them through!", she said. "Much has to be done!"

"Raythor, please bring my brother.", Elyon said.

"Yes, your highness!", Rathor said picking up Phobos.

"Vathek, inform my other captains of where I'm going.", Elyon told Vathek. "I'll return soon."

"By your command.", Vathek said bowing to his queen.

Angelo then picked up Nerissa and followed behind the others. Vathek watched as the fold closed behind them.

"And I thought today was going to be boring.", he smiled as he walked out to informed the captains of what happened, so they could spread the word.

Moments later, in Kandrakar, Nerissa and Phobos were in the same room as Caleb, Matt, and Mr. Huggles recovering from being host to Shadow Specters. Cornelia was at Caleb's bedside, holding his hand, while Cassidy and Grandpa Joe were at Nerissa's bedside, as Elyon and Raythor were at Phobos' bedside. Angelo was leaning against the wall, waiting to see what happened next.

When they first got their, the Oracle, Tibor, Alfor and Halinor used their healing powers to heal them as best they could. Now it was just a matter of time.

"When will they wake up?", Cornelia asked.

"It'll take time, Cornelia.", Halinor said. "Caleb and the Regents were hit with some powerful dark energy. They could wake up in the next few seconds or hours."

"I wish it was the next few seconds.", she said holding Caleb's hand.

Suddenly, like clockwork, Caleb woke up slowly. Matt and Mr. Huggles soon followed. Happy to see him okay, Cornelia hugged Caleb, not wanting to let go.

"You're okay!", she cried. "I was so worried about you!"

"Cornelia?!", Caleb questioned hugging her. "I thought that Shadon guy took you and the girls!"

"He did.", Cornelia said as they broke their embrace. "But, I got rescued by Angelo, Nigel and Eric."

"But how?!", Caleb asked.

"It's a long story.", Cornelia grinned.

"It involves us kicking a lot of butt.", Angelo said getting Caleb and Matt's attention.

"Is Will with you guys?!", Matt asked.

"Sorry but, now.", Angelo said shaking his head. "So, far, we were only able the save Cornelia and Hay Lin."

"Where are the others?", Matt asked.

"We're working on that.", Angelo said. "We have to wait for the Shadow Generals to bring them out into the open. It's the only way we can locate them."

Caleb and Matt then looked to the left to see, Phobos and Nerissa laying in separate beds.

"Phobos!", Caleb yelled calling forth the armour Elyon gave him.

"Nerissa!", Matt yelled as he and Huggles changed into their Regent forms.

"Stop, both of you!", Halinor ordered standing in front of them. "Much has happened, that you do not know of!"

"What do you mean?!", Matt asked as he and Mr. Huggles changed back to normal.

"Open your minds and I'll show you telepathicly.", Halinor said.

Once they opened their minds, Halinor showed them what has happened in the last few days. From Angelo, Nigel, and Eric becoming Dragon Knights, to their first battle, to them saving, Cornelia, and Hay Lin, to Cassidy becoming a Dragon Knight, to Phobos and Nerissa being freed form the Shadow Specters. Once all was shown, they opened their eyes.

"Whoa!", Matt said. "A lot has happened."

"And in just about two days.", Caleb added. "So, what happens now?"

"We wait until Phobos and Nerissa wake up.", Angelo said. "That's all we can do."

Suddenly Phobos woke up.

"Where am I?", he asked looking around only to see Raythor as the only face he knew.

"Rathor?!", Phobos questioned. "Is that you?!"

"Yes, your Highness.", Raythor said dropping to one knee. "I must ask you Phobos, what is the last thing you remember, before waking up here?"

"I remember heading for bed, when I saw the door to my infant sister's bedroom cracked open.", Phobos began to explain. "I went in to see if anything was wrong. When I did, I saw this strange black creature in front of her crib! It was about to lunge at her! I then ran and jumped in front of it, to take the blow! Then everything went black! Once I came to, I was in this area of darkness. Then an area opened up where I could see people being hurt, by my hand. By my power!

It was like being trapped in my own body and not being able to stop myself. All I could hear every once and awhile was a voice saying that 'It was in control now'. And try as I might, I couldn't stop it! The only thing I could do was contain my own power so it couldn't use it to hurt others. But he soon found another way to gain power! It was like a living nightmare."

"It's over now kid.", Joe said. "The Shadow Specter that possessed you, is gone. Trapped in a capture gem."

"Shadow Specter?!", Phobos questioned. "What's that?"

"I'll explain it to you later, your Highness.", Raythor said. "But right now, I think someone wants to meet you."

Raythor then stepped aside as Elyon stepped forward.

"Hello......... brother.", Elyon said as a tear ran down her face.

"Hello, sister.", Phobos said.

"How do you know who I am?!", she asked in surprise.

"Remember, I could see every horrible thing the Shadow Specter did while in my body.", Phobos reminded his sister. "I'm glad you're doing well."

Elyon them hugged her brother, happy to meet the real him.

"I'm glad you safe now.", she said holding him tight.

"As am I, sister.", he said returning the hug. "It's good to be free to live my life."

Suddenly, Nerissa woke up screaming, startling everyone in the room.

* * *

A/N: With the Shadow Specters gone, both Phobos and Nerissa were returned back to the ages they were, when they were possessed. Freaky! And what a happy reunion between Phobos and Elyon. Now what will happen with Nerissa?

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Dragon Knight, Nerissa

"Nerissa calm down!", Cassidy said laying her friend back down on the bed.

Everything the Shadow Specter did, while in Nerissa's body, came flooding back to her. She looked around the area confused at what was happening. Grandpa Joe then grabbed Nerissa's head and turned her to look at him.

"Nerissa, look at me!", Joe said getting her attention. "It's me, Joe!"

"Joe?!", she questioned in a panic. "What happened to you?!"

"Think Nerissa.", Joe said calmly. "Remember what I told you about Shadow Specters?"

"Yes.", she answered nodding her head.

"Well, about forty years ago, one possessed you.", Joe told her. "Remember what it did while in your body."

"Oh no!", Nerissa cried. "Cassidy! It made me kill Cassidy!"

"I'm right here, Rissa!", Cassidy said getting Nerissa's attention. "I'm okay. You didn't kill me."

"Cassidy?!", Nerissa said shocked to see her friend alive.

"Yeah it's me.", Cassidy said happily. "I'm here."

"And Joe?", Nerissa asked looking at her aged friend. "How long has it been?"

"About forty years, Nerissa.", Joe said as a tear fell down his face. "forty long years."

Nerissa then hugged her two friends as she cried. Everyone just let them have their moment together. Moments later, after getting her hug from Halinor, Nerissa remembered all the Shadow Specter did while in her body. From from fooling the rebels, to turning Matt and Mr. Huggles into two of the Knights of Destruction. To nearly taking over the whole universe! She then looked towards Matt and Huggles.

"I'm sorry for the specter did to you, while in my body.", she said sadly. "I don't exspect you to forgive me, but I still want to apologize. To you and all that were hurt by all this."

Mr. Huggles then jumped on Nerissa'a shoulders, nuzzling her cheek. Nerissa the petted the little door-mouse.

"Well if Mr. Huggles can forgive then, so can I.", Matt said sitting on the bed he was laying on.

"Thank you.", Nerissa said kindly as she looked towards Caleb. "You're Caleb, right?"

"Yeah.", Caleb said to his now teenage mother.

"I've got something to tell you.", she said nervously.

"If it's that you my Mother, I already know.", Caleb said.

"Say what now?!", Angelo asked. "She a mom?!"

"That's just it.", Nerissa said. "I'm not your mother. The Sage was."

"But, you told my father........."

"That was the Shadow Specter lying to get you to join it.", Nerissa said. "I'm sorry that you were lied to about me being your mother."

"Well, at least I know the truth.", Caleb said sitting next to Cornelia on the bed he was lying on.

"You gonna be okay?", Cornelia said comforting her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'll be okay.", Caleb said with a half smile. "I just have to tell my father when I see him."

"I hate to interrupt, but we have a lot do.", Halinor said getting every ones attention. "Nerissa I hate to ask this of you, but you're needed to help save the Earth."

"Just like old times.", Nerissa grinned.

"Isn't it?", Cassidy asked with a smile.

"All joking aside, Ms. Halinor's right.", Angelo said walking up to Nerissa. "It seems you, like Cassidy and me, are a Dragon Knight."

"You mean like Joe?!", Nerissa asked surprised. "But, I was a Guardian!"

"Well, now you're a Dragon Knight.", Luba said as she walked into the room.

"Luba?!", Nerissa said.

"Hello Nerissa.", Luba said. "It is good to know that you weren't our enemy this whole time. For I have something for you."

"What is it?", Nerissa asked getting out of the bed only to get a little weak kneed.

"Easy now.", Angelo said catching her before she fell. "Don't push yourself to much."

"Um..... thanks.", Nerissa said turning a little pink as she stood facing him.

"Y-yeah.", Angelo said feeling his cheeks warm up. "No problem."

Nerissa then looked down at the brown robe she was wearing.

"Why am I in this thing?", Nerissa asked as she stepped back and examined what she was wearing. "That Shadow Specter had no taste at all!"

"Let's focus for a minute, Nerissa.", Joe said. "This is important."

"Fine, but I want some new clothes when we get back to Earth.", Nerissa said. "I can go back to Earth, right?"

"Yes, once you take this.", Luba said handing Nerissa a Dragon Pendant. "This is your Dragon Pendant. With it, you can call forth your Quintessence Dragon Armour by placing it on your belt buckle to become the Quintessence Dragon Knight."

"I don't have a belt on.", Nerissa said looking over her attire. "I don't even have any other clothes to wear!"

"Don't worry about that.", Cassidy said. "You can borrow some of my stuff."

"Thanks.", Nerissa said putting the pendant around her neck.

"Doesn't Nerissa get a weapon?", Angelo asked.

"Yes. She gets the Star Whip-Blade.", Luba said handing Nerissa her Star Weapon. "With this weapon and armour, it will be up to you to strike the final blow to free the Keeper of the Heart."

"That's Will, right?", Nerissa asked rubbing her head. "My memory from what the Shadow Specter did, while in me, is still a bit fuzzy."

"Yes, it is.", Halinor said as she and Luba combined their power to open a fold back to Earth. "This fold will take you back to your home, Joe. Kadma's been worrying about you, and your grandson."

"We're in trouble.", Angelo said.

"Oh yeah.", Joe said. "You first, boy."

"What?!", Angelo questioned. "Oh no! Age before beauty!"

"Respect your elders.", Joe said. "Now go!"

"She's your wife!"

"She's your grandmother!"

"Oh for Pete's sake, I'll go first!", Cassidy yelled going towards the fold. "Big brave Dragon Knights, are scared of one woman!"

"A woman with a powerful slap upside the head.", Angelo replied. "You've seen her in action, Cass!"

"Good point.", Cassidy agreed.

Cassdiy then walked through the fold, followed by Caleb and Cornelia. Matt wasn't to far behind them. Grandpa Joe went in next, after saying his goodbyes to Halinor and Luba.

"I'm going too.", Phobos said getting to his feet.

"But, we've just been reunited!", Elyon said. "We have so much to catch up on!"

"And we'll have plenty of time for that, Elyon.", Phobos said smiling at his sister. "But, I want to do what I can do to help them. They've done so much for me. I must return the favor. Plus, it something I must do."

"But........"

"It's something he feels he must do, you Highness.", Raythor said placing hand on Elyon's shoulder. "Just as Meridian needs you."

Elyon didn't want to let her brother go, but she knew she had to let him do what he felt was right.

"You're right, Raythor.", Elyon said breathing a sad sigh, facing at her brother. "Please be careful, Phobos."

"I will, sister.", he said as they shared a hug. "And after this is all over, we can spend as much time as we want catching up on lost time."

"I'll be waiting.", Elyon said as the pulled apart.

"Please watch over my sister, Raythor.", Phobos said to Raythor.

"With my life, Pribce Phobos.", Rathor said bowing to Phobos.

"Not Prince Phobos.", Elyon said. "King Phobos. When this is all over, I'm going to make it so that we both rule together."

"But, that's not the way of our people.", Phobos replied.

"Well, I'm the Queen.", Elyon said. "So, I can make it so."

"She has a point there.", Angelo said. "Besides, I don't think she's going to take no for an answer."

"You got that right!", Elyon said proudly.

"I guess you have no choice.", Raythor said with a grin.

"I believe your right.", Phobos said. "Alright, sister, you win."

"Good.", Elyon said as she opened a fold back to Meridian. "I'll see you soon."

"Farewell, sister.", Phobos said as Elyon and Raythor walked through their fold.

"She's something else.", Angelo said.

"She reminds me of our mother.", Phobos replied as Elyon's fold closed. "So, let's get going, shall we."

"Let's roll.", Angelo said as he, Phobos and Nerissa walked through the fold to Earth.

"Good luck to you you all.", Luba said as the fold closed.

'Watch over them all, Lord.', Halinor prayed as she and Luba returned to her post.

Once through the fold, Angelo, Phobos, and Nerissa came face to face with Kadma and Yan Lin, who were somewhat surprised to see Nerissa.

"Kadma?! Yanni?!", Nerissa questioned looking at her age friends.

"Nerissa.", Kadma said calmly as the fold closed.

"Is that Phobos?!", Hay Lin asked.

"Weird, huh?", Cornelia said. "Wait! What are you doing here?!"

"I want to help you for freeing me from the Shadow Specter's hold.", Phobos said. "Please allow me to repay you for what you've done for me."

"I say let them help.", Angelo said walking toward the others. "There's strenght in numbers."

"Fine by me.", Eric said.

"Same here.", Nigel agreed.

"What about the rest of you?", Angelo asked the others. "I mean, if Mr. Huggles is okay with her then, the rest of you should be to."

Everyone looked to see Mr. Huggles sitting on Nerissa's shoulder.

"I'm cool with it.", Matt said. "Will may not like it, but from what we saw, Nerissa's the only one who can free her."

"And we need all the help we can get.", Caleb said. "I say yes."

"Me too.", Cornelia said.

"Me three!", Hay Lin said in a happy tone. "As well as Phobos too."

"Thank you, Guardian.", Phobos said walking to join the others.

"Kadma, Yanni? What do you say?", Joe asked his wife and friend.

Kadma and Yan Lin both walked up to Nerissa. Fearing the worse, Nerissa closed her eyes, bracing herself. Then she felt two sets of arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes to find that Kadma and Yan Lin hugging her. Soon, tears started to run down her face as she hugged them back.

"I'm sorry!", she cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"Hush now.", Yan Lin said as the three pulled apart. "Joe told us everything."

"We're just glad you're yourself.", Kadma said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now let's get you into some better clothes."

"I'm all for that!", Nerissa said. "I feel like a monk in this robe!"

"Same goes for you Phobos.", Angelo said. "You need new clothes too."

"No need.", Phobos said. "I can change my clothing with my powers."

Phobos then closed his eyes and focused his powers. Soon, his robe began to glow and change shape. Once the glow faded, Phobos was wearing a whole new set of clothing. He was now wearing a pair of pants that were the same color as the robe he used to wear. His shirt was a smaller version of his robe, and he had on brown boots. The headpiece he normally wore, while under the Shadow Specter's control, was gone, and replaced by a headband.

"Okay, now that's just cool.", Nigel said.

"That is cool.", Eric agreed.

"Really?", Phobos asked. "I don't feel cold."

"No, no, no.", Angelo said. "They mean it was impressive how you were able to do what you did with your clothes."

"So, cool means good?", Phobos asked.

"Yes.", Angelo answered.

"Earth people have a strange way of saying things.", Phobos said scratching his head.

"You have no idea.", Caleb replied. "Wait until you see television."

"Television?", Phobos pondered. "What's that?"

"Something that will blow your mind, dude.", Nigel said. "Follow me."

Phobos then followed Nigel, with Matt, Eric,and Hay Lin right behind them. Angelo went to the kitchen, to get something to munch on, while Uncle John went to read a book. Grandpa Joe went with the watch some TV with the others, while Kadma, Yan Lin, and Cassidy took Nerissa to get a change of clothes. Caleb was about to join Matt and the others, when Cornelia grabbed his arm.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?", she asked him.

"About what?", Caleb asked get curious.

"About us.", she said softly. "Let's go to the kitchen."

"Okay, sure.", Caleb said as he followed Cornelia into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, they found that Angelo was in there, about to eat a bowl of ramen noodles. He then looked up to see Caleb and Cornelia standing there.

"Hey guys. What's up!", Angelo asked.

"Um....... can you give us a moment alone, Angelo?", Cornelia asked. "We need to talk about somethings."

"Okay.", Angelo said as he left out of the kitchen. "Have fun talking."

"So, what do you want to talk about?", Caleb asked as he leaned against one of the counters.

"I want to talk about us, and our relationship.", Cornelia said leaning against another counter. "Do you really think I was selfish for wanting you to take a break from helping restore the towns and villages of your kingdom?"

"I may have over reacted when I said that.", Caleb said putting his head down. "I was having a bad day."

"Well, it still hurt when you said that.", Cornelia said. "I wasn't being selfish. I just wanted to spend some more time with you. Even when I came to Meridian, to spend time with you, you always found something to do.

"Cornelia.....", Caleb began to say.

"It was like you were avoiding me.", Cornelia said as she had her head down, rubbing her left arm nervously. "I feel like you don't want me around anymore, Caleb. If you don't want to be with me anymore, please just tell me."

Caleb then walked up to Cornelia, and held her in his arms. Doing this surprised Cornelia.

"Caleb?", questioned confused by his actions.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt like this?", Caleb asked. "We had that argument about two weeks ago. You should have said something."

"I didn't want another argument to start between us.", she said.

"I don't want to lose you over some stupid argument, Cornelia.", Caleb said as he pulled away from her. "I care for you to much to let that happen. So, the next time somethings bothering us, we tell each other about it instead of keeping it to ourselves."

"Okay.", Cornelia said before they kissed.

* * *

A/N: Nerissa a Dragon Knight, and Phobos joining in the fight against the Shadow Horde? Not to mention that, the Sage was Caleb's real mother. Didn't see that coming, did you?! And now that Cornelia and Caleb have had they're talk and fixed things, things will start going for the better for our heroes. Hopefully.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Two Guardians, Two Teams

About a half an hour later, Nerissa came downstairs, with the other three former Guardians, dressed in a pair of black jeans, with white sneakers and a green blouse.

"So, how do I look?", she asked while turning around so everybody could see her outfit.

"Not bad.", Cornelia complimented. "But, I would of went with a yellow or blue, for the blouse."

"But, I like green.", Nerissa said. "It one of my favorite colors."

"I think you look nice.", Angelo said. "You wear what you love."

"Thank you.", Nerissa said as she went to sit down with Cassidy, Kadma, and Yan Lin.

"You like her, don't you?", Matt whispered to Angelo.

"Put it to you like this.", Angelo whispered back. "I'm glad she's not Caleb's mom. Cause, she is hot!"

"Don't let Will hear you say that.", Hay Lin grinned.

"Will can be mad all she wants.", Angelo said. "It will not phase me. Besides, right now, I'm not even thinking about asking her out yet."

"Asking who out yet?", Nerissa asked as she and Cassidy came walking up to them.

"Um.... this girl I know.", Angelo said getting nervous. "With all that's going on, now wouldn't be a good time to ask her out, or anything."

"Oh.", Nerissa said trying not to sound disappointed. "Well, good luck when you decide to ask her out."

"Um...... thanks.", Angelo said as Nerissa walked away.

"You like him, don't you?", Cassidy whispered walking with Nerissa.

"Maybe.", she whispered back turning a bit red in the face.

"Who are you kidding?!", Cassidy said as they walked into the kitchen. "I saw how you looked at him, when we were in Kandrakar. Why not just tell him you like him?"

"Maybe because he's Kadma and Joe's grandson!", Nerissa said. "He maybe cute, but they'll be ticked if I try to go out with him!"

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't", Cassdiy said. "You'll never know unless you try."

"You have a point there.", Nerissa agreed. "Tell you what, when we beat this Shadon guy, I'll tell him that I like him."

"Good.", Cassidy said.

"As long as you do the same with Phobos.", Nerissa said with a smirk.

"What?!", she questioned in shock.

"I saw how you looked at him a few minutes ago.", Nerissa said with a grin.

"Okay, yeah! I think he's a little cute.", Cassidy admitted.

"So, when this is all over, we tell the guys, we like, that we like them.", Nerissa said. "Deal?"

"Deal.", Cassidy said as they shook hands.

Just then Hay Lin came running into the Kitchen.

"Guys! The locator gem has found Irma!", she said. "Come on!"

Once in the living room, Cassidy and Nerissa saw the gem floating in the air with an image of Irma showing above it.

"Well, with five Dragon Knights, instead of three, we have the advantage.", Eric said.

Just then, another face appeared next to Irma's. A face Nigel knew all to well.

"Taranee!", Nigel said as everybody was surprised two see that two of the Guardians were located.

"Now this may be a problem.", Cassidy said.

"We could go to one of them first, and then the other.", Eric suggested.

"But that would give them more time to spread their dark clouds.", Caleb said.

"And if we split up, into two teams, one team will be short by one.", Nerissa added.

"But we're not!", Angelo said looking around at everyone there. "There's you guys!"

"Finally, some action!", Caleb said ready for battle.

"We just have to split into two teams.", Nigel said. "I'm going with the team that's going after Taranee."

"And I have to go, to strike the final blow on her crystal shell.", Angelo said.

"And I have to be on the team that goes after Irma.", Cassidy replied. "Seeing as I'm the Water Dragon Knight."

"I wanna go with Cassidy!", Nerissa said. "My power will be more useful with her."

"I know who's going where.", Angelo said figuring out who was on what team. "The team going after Irma, will be: Cassidy, Nerissa, Eric, and Phobos."

Mr. Huggles then jumped on Nerissa's shoulder. She giggled as his tail tickled her face.

"Apparently, Huggles wants to go with you guys.", Matt said.

"I guess the team going after Taranee will be: me, Nigel, Caleb. and Matt.", Angelo concluded. "The only problem now is, how are we going to be able to get to them with only one locator gem?"

"If I knew where Taranee was, I could teleport us there.", Matt replied.

Grandpa Joe then walked up to the locator gem.

"Show us where the Fire Guardian is.", Joe said to the gem.

Suddenly, another image appeared. It was of a mountain with in a place neither of them knew of, until the image of a sign appeared.

"Mount Etna.", Cassidy said reading the sign. "That's in Europe."

"Okay. now that I know where Taranee is, I can focus on her power and teleport us there.", Matt said.

"Then let's get a move on!", Nigel said. "We got work to do!"

"I told you, you'd get all serious when it's time to save Taranee.", Angelo grinned.

"Whatever, man.", Nigel said.

"Chill man.", Angelo said. "We'll save her."

"Let's get this show on the road.", Eric said.

"Good luck Caleb.", Cornelia said before she kissed Caleb.

"I'll be back.", Caleb said. "I promise."

"You'd better.", she said grinning.

"Be safe Eric.", Hay Lin said as wrapped Eric in a loving hug.

"I will Hay Lin.", Eric said before they shared a kiss.

"Ah, to be young again.", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"Those were the days.", Kadma agreed.

"Let's hit the road, guys.", Matt said as he transformed into his Regent form. "Your too, Huggles."

Huggles then jumped to the floor and changed into his Regent form.

"That's not normal.", Nigel said watching Mr. Huggles grow in size. "What with the gold mask, dude?"

"Long story, dude.", Matt said. "I'll tell you later."

"I suggest the rest of you all armour up.", John said.

"Why?", Eric asked. "We usually don't armour up unless we have to."

"Really?!", Angelo and Nigel questioned Eric.

"What?", Eric asked.

"I seem to remember you armouring up when we found where Hay Lin was being held.", Nigel remarked.

"Just went charging in!", Angelo said. "You should of seen him, Hay Lin! He was on a mission!"

Hay Lin beamed a happy smile after hearing how Eric went charging into battle after her, while the others grinned at him.

"Focus people!", Joe said getting every ones attention. "We think you should armour up, because you may teleport right in the middle of the Shadow General's forces."

"Take the team going after Irma.", Yan Lin said. "Most likely, it'll be on an island. And you barely see any temples on an island."

"And when it comes to Volcanoes, you may teleport straight to the top of it.", Kadma replied. "You have to be ready for anything."

"We hear you Grandma.", Angelo said placing his Dragon Pendant on his belt belt buckle. "Fire Dragon Armour!"

"Quintessence Dragon Armour!", Nerissa said calling forth her Armour.

"Water Dragon Armour!", Cassidy said doing the same thing.

"Wind Dragon Armour!", Eric said summoning his armour.

"Earth Dragon Armour!", Nigel said changing into a Dragon Knight.

In a flash of lights, the five transformed into Dragon Knights. Nerissa, transforming for the first time, noticed how her armour looked just like Cassidy's, except her armour was purple. Caleb then held his yellow glowing orb, that Elyon made for him, with her powers, and squeezed it tight. The orb then became a sword and bronze armour came over him.

"This isn't to bad.", Nerissa said as she jogged in place, getting used to the weight of the armour. "It's so light."

"That's what makes it so cool.", Angelo said. "Cause with these Shadow Generals, you'll need your speed."

"May I suggest we go and save your friends?", Phobos suggested. "As they say, time is of the essense."

"Phobos is right.", Joe said. "You all have to hurry!"

"We're leaving now.", Angelo said as he turned to the ones going after Irma. "Good luck you guys."

They waved as they teleported to where ever Irma was. Matt then teleported the other team to Mount Etna.

"God speed, to you all.", Joe said praying for their safety.

* * *

A/N: With two Guardians to save at the same time, things look tough for our heroes. But thankfully, they have others to back them up. Let's just hope it's enough to get the job done.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Guardian Rescue: Water and Fire

Part 1

The Irma rescue party arrived teleported onto a beach area, who's sky was darkened by dark clouds. Nerissa then put the locator gem away in one of her side pouches. As they looked around the area, they instantly knew where they were, when they saw giant stone heads all around the area.

"We're on Easter Island!", Eric said looking around. "This job never gets boring."

"You can say that again!", Cassdiy said pointing towards something that caught her attention. "Look!"

The others turned to see that the crystal, holding Irma, was only about a hundred yards away from them, with a beam of energy shooting out from it, making more dark clouds. And as always, there were, Shadow Minions standing between them.

"Time to get to work, gang!", Eric said. "Star Shield!"

Eric's Star Shield appeared on in his right hand. He then tossed it at the Shadow Minions, taking out as many as he could.

"So we just call out our Star Weapons, and they appear?", Nerissa asked.

"That's about it!", Eric said as he caught his Star Shield as it came back to him. "Star Shield Wind Cutter!"

When he tossed it this time, a thing of wind surrounded it taking more minions out. Phobos took to the air, firing energy blast at the Shadow Minions, taking down rows of them. Mr. Huggles charged at the enemy, taking down as many as he could.

"It seems they are weakest against light energy!", Phobos confirmed firing some more energy blast. "We just may win this battle!"

"We have to win!", Eric said catching his weapon. "Or this whole area is done for!"

"Then let us press forward!", Phobos said taking out some more minions.

"Let's get in there, Rissa!", Cassidy said. "Star Trident!"

"Right behind you!", Nerissa said. "Star Whip-Blade!"

Cassidy then charged forward taking down as many Shadow Minions as she could thanks to all the training she had with the Bo staff, thanks to Joe and his father, forty years ago. Nerissa then whipped her Star Whip-Blade, making it extend, striking down many Shadow Minions. The more Shadow Minions they defeated, the closer they got to Irma. Soon, they were at the crystal, Irma was in. Eric was about to throw his Star Shield at it, when an arrow landed in the ground in front of him.

"What the.............", Eric said looking down at the arrow.

Everyone looked up in the direction where the arrow came from. They saw a woman, clad in dark armour, standing on top of one of the stone heads. She was a brunette with hazel eyes, with bow and arrows. She had a sinister grin on her face. As she pulled out another arrow from her quiver.

"I am Shade!", the woman said. "I am one of Shadon's Shadow Generals. You shall not take the Water Guardian!"

"We've heard that song and dance before!", Eric said. "And, we still were able to save two of the Guardians!"

"Maybe so.", Shade said. "But you've never faced a Shadow General like me!"

"Or me!", a voice from the left said.

Eric and the others turn to the left to see another Shade standing on another stone head.

"Twins?!", Cassidy questioned.

"I don't think so!", Phobos said as more showed up from all kinds of places. "I think she made copies of herself!"

"It seems that one of you as a good head on their shoulder.", Shade said as prepared to fire another arrow. "To bad, you all shall perish at my hands! So, let's start with you, Water Dragon Knight!"

Shade then fired her arrow at Cassidy. Phobos then blasted the arrow, destroying it.

"Thanks, Phobos.", Cassidy said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure, my lady.", Phobos said as he bowed towards her, floating in the air.

"So, you're Prince Phobos.", Shade said with a smirk. "So, the Shadow Specter was removed from you."

"From both us!", Nerissa yelled as she whipped her Star Whip-Blade at Shade, making it extend toward her.

Shade jumped off of the stone head before the extended blade could hit her.

"And you must be Nerissa.", Shade grinned as she landed in front of the crystal Irma wa trapped in. "Well, this is bad. For Meridian."

Minutes earlier................

The Taranee rescue party soon arrived in one of the caverns of Mount Etna. Luckily, there were only a few patches of lava pools in the area. Matt saw that he had enough room to fly around, which he was glad for. They then saw the the crystal shell Taranee was in. And as the norm, it was guarded by Shadow Minions.

"I take it those are the Shadow Minions.", Caleb said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Oh yeah.", Nigel said. "But that's not!"

The four warriors looked beyond the Shadow Minions to see a large muscular man with red hair, brown eyes, darkened skin, and metal gloves came walking up behind the Shadow Minions.

"Who the heck is that?!", Matt asked as he looked upon the large warrior.

"I am Shadow General Shada!", the General introduced himself. "And I shall be your destruction!"

"Blah, blah, blah! We've heard it all from your other two buddies.", Angelo said. "Star Blade!"

"And we've beaten them too!", Nigel added. "Star Fist!"

Both Dragon Knights, summoned their Star Weapons, ready for battle.

"Nice gear, man.", Matt said as he took to the air.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!", Nigel grinned as he jumped up towards the Shadow Minions. "Star Fist Buster!"

Nigel then came back to the ground, in the middle of the Shadow Minions, slamming his Star Fist into the ground.

"What the heck?!", Caleb and Matt questioned.

"Wait for it!", Angelo said with a smirk.

Once the Star Fist hit the ground, a shock wave of energy sent a good number of Shadow Minions flying in all kinds of directions! Most of them fell into the lava pool, while others hit the walls of the cavern.

"Nice!", Matt said as he blasted a group of them with his eye beams.

Angelo and Caleb jumped into battle slashing at the charging Shadow Minions. Nigel went smashing away at them with the intent of getting to Taranee as fast as he could. Seeing his chance, Shada tried to hit Nigel from behind with his right hand. Sensing the attack, Nigel turned and struck Shada's metal fist with his Star Fist. A shock wave was sent out upon the impact of the two's weapons.

"Not bad.", Shada said to Nigel with a smirk.

"Same to you.", Nigel said to Shada with a smirk of his own.

"But, unlike you, I have two metal fist!", Shada said as he swung his left fist towards Nigel's side.

But before the attack struck, it was block by Caleb when he jumped in the way, blocking it with his sword.

"Can't let you have all the fun.", Caleb said with a smirk while holding his ground.

"Hey, always willing to share.", Nigel grinned.

Shada then jumped back from the two warriors, landing in front of the crystal shell. He then clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention. He then held out his hands, spreading out his fingers as they began to glow at the tips.

"Shadow Beam Strike!", Shada yelled as dark purple beam of energy fired from all ten of his fingers.

Nigel, Angelo, Matt, and Caleb dodged the beams as they came at them. But the Shadow Minions weren't so lucky as the beams went straight through them, destroying them.

"He's taking out his own forces, just to take us out!", Caleb said as he duck from a beam.

"This guys is nuts!", Matt yelled as he flew past some of the beams.

And to make matters worse, the beams began to ricochet off the walls.

"Heads up!", Angelo yelled as he dodged a beam.

"Whoa!", Caleb yelled dodging another beam.

Matt and Nigel dodged a beam each, as they continued to ricochet off the walls.

"Nice moves.", Shada said. "See if you can dodge this!"

Shada then clapped his hands together again. Once he did, the beams then came together in the center of the area, making a powerful blast, that knocked the others back in different directions. Shada then saw his chance as he jumped towards Angelo. Once he landed, he grabbed Angelo and held him up in the air.

"You Dragon Knights aren't so tough!", Shada laughed as he held Angelo in the air. "How you and your friends were able to beat two of my fellow Shadow Generals and free two of the Guardians is nothing short of a miracle!"

"We did it by using our heads.", Angelo grinned. "And waiting for our chance to strike! Go for it Nigel!"

Shada turned his head to see Nigel running towards the crystal shell.

"No!", Shada yelled as Nigel prepared his attack.

"Star Fist Buster!", Nigel yelled as his Star Fist glowed with energy striking the crystal shell.

Upon impact, a crack started to form in the crystal shell, just like with the other crystal shells. Seeing his chance, Angelo slashed at Shada's armour, cutting a deep slash in it.

"How, dare you!", Shada snapped as he threw Angelo against the wall. "I will not be defeated by a group of weak humans!"

"For a couple of weak humans, we've been doing well against you and your little Shadow Horde!", Nigel snapped as he jumped towards Shada ready to strike.

Shada then jumped out of the way of Nigel's attack, only to be blasted by one of Matt's eye beam attacks. Caleb, with his sword glowing with energy, pierced the crack in the crystal, made by Nigel. Shada then got to his feet and jumped in front of the crystal taking a fighting stance.

"You'll have to get past me if you want to free the Fire Guardian!", Shada declared.

"If you say so!", Angelo said as he charged at Shada. "I'll beat you and shatter that crystal!"

"Come then boy!", Shada sneered as Angelo was getting closer. "Show me your power!"

Once close enough, Angelo, with as much power as he could put in it, did a flaming double back flip kick, sending Shada into the air. Angelo then jumped up towards Shada as his Star Blade began to glow with power.

"You want to see my power?!", Angelo snapped at the Shadow General. "Well here it is! Star Blade Slash Assult!"

Angelo then began to slash at Shada's armour in fury. Try as we may, Shada couldn't do anything to stop the assault. Once they were near the ceiling of the cavern, Angelo grabbed Shada, flipped him over and kicked him towards one of the lava pools, before landing on the ground. Once on the ground, Angelo ran towards the area Shada was about to land. He then jumped up towards Shada and did a back-flip kick sending him crashing into the lava pool. Before he landed, Angelo threw his, still glowing, Star Blade at the crystal shell Taranee was in. It made contact and stuck itself in the crystal shell.

"Now that....... was....... cool!", Matt said as he landed next to Nigel.

"What happens now?", Caleb asked as Angelo walked towards the crystal shell.

"This.", Angelo said as he pulled his Star Blade out of the crystal shell.

Suddenly, just like the others, the crystal shell began to crack more and fall apart. It then shattered freeing Taranee. Nigel, followed by Matt and Caleb, came running up Angelo and the still unconscious Taranee. The beam of energy vanished as well as stopping the spread of the dark cloud in the area.

"Taranee!", Nigel said softly as he scooped his girlfriend up in his arms. "Your safe now, Taranee."

Suddenly, Shada jumped out of the lava pool, surprising the others.

"Oh crap!", Angelo said as he, Caleb and Matt took their fighting stances.

* * *

A/N: What's bad for Meridian?! Which Shade is the real one?! And what the heck does it take to beat Shada?! I mean he was knocked into a thing of lava, for goodness sake! I love this story!

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Guardian Rescue: Water and Fire

Part 2

On Easter Island...............

"What do you mean?!", Phobos questioned as he landed in next to the others. "What's bad for Meridian?!"

"The second you two were freed from the Shadow Specters that possessed you, a signal was sent to Lord Shadon!", Shade explained. "Soon, an army of Shadow Minions will be sent to Meridian to take it over."

"NO!", Phobos yelled fearing for his sister. "Elyon!"

"Oh don't worry about your sister.", Shade grinned. "Once Meridian falls to us, she'll be possessed by a Shadow Specter, and shall serve at Master Shadon's side as we take over the rest of Metamoor!"

"I'll never let that happen!", Phobos said as he fired an energy blast at Shade, who jumped out of the way of the blast.

The blast hit the crystal shell instead. The blast was so powerful that it began to crack.

"Nice shot!", Cassidy cheered. "Two more hits and Irma'll be out of there!"

"Curse you, Phobos!", Shade hissed as she landed on the ground. "You'll pay for that!"

"We just have to get pass her.", Eric said. "Star Shield Wind Cutter!"

Eric then threw his Star Shield at Shade, as a thing of wind surrounded it. Shade jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Missed me!", Shade laughed as she landed on top of one of the nearby stone heads.

"Did I?", Eric questioned with a grinned.

Suddenly, screams was heard. Shade turned to see a few of hear copies being taking out. As each one was hit, they just vanished on a dark cloud of smoke.

"No!", Shade yelled watching her copies go down.

"Now I get it!", Cassidy said figuring things out. "Shade only put so much energy in each clone she made!"

"Making them easier to defeat!", Phobos said as he fired some energy balls at some of the clones.

"Then let's take them out!", Nerissa said as she whipped her Whip-Blade striking multiple clones.

Mr. Huggles. in his Regent form, took out his share of Shade clones, with his powerful blow, along side Cassidy. Within moments, our heroes took out all the Shade clones.

"That wasn't so bad.", Cassidy said as she and Mr. Huggles rejoined the group.

"Do you think that's all I can muster?!", Shade snapped. "I can make as many clones of myself as I need!"

Suddenly, more clones for Shade appeared. Each one ready to do battle with our heroes.

"This isn't good.", Eric said worriedly.

"If you think that's bad, you'll hate this!", Shade said as she along with her copies aimed their arrows into the air. "Dark Arrow Storm!"

The arrows then began to glow as all the Shades shot them into the air. For a moment nothing happened.

"Heads up!", Eric yelled as he saw the glowing arrows coming them down towards them.

"Goodbye, fools!", Shade laughed as the arrows neared them. "What?! No!"

From out of nowhere, Phobos formed a dome shield over the five of them as the arrow came raining down on them.

"Nice move, man!", Eric complimented Phobos.

"No problem.", Phobos grunted as he struggled to keep the shield up.

"Are you okay?!", Cassidy asked worried for Phobos.

"I used a bit to much energy earlier.", Phobos said holing the shield up. "But, I'll be fine."

As the arrows stopped falling, Phobos lowered his shield.

"See, no probl......."

Phobos fell to the ground as an arrow hit him in his shoulder.

"Phobos!", Cassidy yelled as she went to his side. "Don't move!"

"Wasn't planning to.", he said with a half grin as Nerissa and Eric stood their ground ready to block anymore arrows.

"That's one down.", Shade laughed.

"Laugh at this!", Nerissa yelled as she whipped her weapon at the crystal shell Irma was in.

"No!", Shade yelled as she shot an arrow at Nerissa.

"Don't think so, lady!", Eric said as he blocked it with his Star Shield.

"Not bad.", Shade said with a smirk. "See of you can stop this!"

Suddenly all the Shade started firing arrows at our heroes.

"Star Shield Wind Barrier!", Eric said as he held up his Star Shield creating a wind barrier, blocking the assult of arrows.

"We have to take out those clone of her's!", Nerissa said as the barrage of arrows ended.

"Try all you want, but you'll all go down just like Phobos did!", Shade snapped. "It's only a matter of time!"

Looking down at Phobos, in his weakened state, Cassidy rose to her feet, and walked in front of the others.

"Cassidy?", Nerissa called to her friend.

Cassidy raised her, now glowing, Star Trident as a large ball of water slowly formed above her.

"What the..........?!", Shade questioned looking at the large ball of water floated above the Dragon Knight of water.

"Star Trident Hydro Freeze!", Cassidy yelled as she slashed her Star Trident forward.

The ball of water went out as a wave hitting all the Shades, covering them in water from head to toe. After it was finished, Shade began to laugh at the attack.

"That was it?!", she questioned. "You hit me with a thing of water?!"

"Weren't you listening?!", Cassidy asked the laughing Shadow General.

Suddenly, the Shades began to freeze, becoming frozen in place. Some tried to run, but they froze in their tracks.

"You forgot about the 'Freeze' part.", Cassidy said as the last of them froze.

Cassidy the snapped her finger, making all the clones shatter into a puff of dark smoke. After they all were gone only one Shade remained. Who was standing by Irma's crystal shell, with her armour cracked from Cassidy's attack.

"I'm not done yet!", she panted.

"Then let's finish you off,", Eric began to say as he threw his Star Shield at Shade. "before you get the chance to get back on your feet!"

Still weak from Cassidy's attack, Shade was only able to jump so far as she dodge Eric's attack. Suddenly, once she landed, Khor jumped at Shade striking her with powerful blows denting and scratching her armour. Then, to finish his assault, Khor balled his fist together and knocked Shade into the air.

'This can't be happening!', Shade thought to herself. 'I had it all planned out! What went wrong!'

Suddenly, Nerissa jumped up in the air and did a double kick, sending Shade crashing against one of the stone heads of the island. Seeing her chance, Cassidy ran towards Irma's crystal shell ready to break her free.

At Mount Etna..............

"You thought you beat me?!", Shada snapped as he was dripping with lava, from getting out of the lava pool. "It'll take more that what you did to beat me!"

"Matt! Aim for the crack in his chestplate, full blast!", Angelo said.

"On it!", Matt said as he shot a full powered eye beam at the crack in Shada's chest plate, making the beam go right through him as his armour began to fall apart.

"This isn't possible!", Shada yelled as he dropped to one knee. "You've actually beaten me!"

"Like I told you earlier, we did it by using our heads!", Angelo said putting his Star Blade away. "And waited for our chance to strike hard!"

"Indeed.", Shada said with a smirk as he blasted some boulders away, revealing a tunnel. "This tunnel will take you to the outside. GO!"

"Why are you helping us?!", Nigel asked.

"I am defeated.", Shada said panting. "Soon I shall be apart of Master Shadon again. And if you manage to defeat the other Shadow Generals, you shall face Master Shadon. And when you do, you will be facung all of us!"

"We'll see.", Angelo said as headed out through the tunnel.

Soon they were out of the tunnel just as Shada exploded. The tunnel then caved in blocking any lava that might of came down the tunnel. The victorious warriors looked up at a clear blue sky.

"Now that's a beautiful site.", Angelo said. "A blue sky with white clouds."

"Were all the Shadow Generals, you guy took on so far, like that?", Caleb asked.

"That size, no.", Nigel replied. "Power wise, yes."

"And they're two more left.", Angelo said. "Who knows what kind of powers they have."

"We can worry about that later.", Nigel said. "I just want to get Taranee back home."

"You got it man.", Matt said as he focused his power and teleported them all back to Heatherfield.

At Easter Island, moments earlier.................

"Star Trident Aqua Strike!", she yelled as she thrusted at the crystal shell with her weaopon.

And like the last two crystal shells, Irma's began to crack and fall aprt, until it finally shattered, freeing Irma.

"Go get Irma, Khor!", Nerissa said as she put her Whip-Blade away.

Khor then jumped towards Irma, picked her upm and jumped back to the others. Shade slowly got to her feet as more of her armour was cracked and falling off. Suddenly, her armour began to glow.

"I can't believe I lost to you!", Shade said as the glow got brighter.

"What's happening to her?!", Nerissa asked Eric.

"She's about to go boom!", Eric answered.

"What?!", Nerissa and Cassidy yelled in shock.

"It always happens when we beat a Shadow General!", Eric began to explain as he helped Phobos to his feet, hoisting his right arm over his shoulder. "We found out, from Angelo's uncle, that they're made of powerful shadow energy! We have to find some cover!"

Cassidy went to Phobos' left side and hoisted his left arm over her shoulder, as they all ran behind one of the stone heads. Shade nearing her end came to a conclusion of her own.

"I see what makes them so strong.", she said as she dropped to her knees. "It's their........... unity."

Once her power reached it's peak, Shade exploded sending a shock wave of energy through the area. The others looked up to see the dark clouds vanish, leave the skies clear.

"Now that we've beating the latest General, and got Irma back, I say we head home.", Eric said. "Nerissa, if you'd please."

"With pleasure.", she said as she pulled out the locator gem. "Take us back please."

And in a flash of light, they were gone.

At the Vander's home, Hay Lin was pacing back and forth, wondering when the others were getting back.

"Would you sit down, Hay Lin.", Cornelia pleaded with her friend. "You're going to make a groove in the floor."

"I can't help it!", Hay Lin said as she stopped pacing. "I'm worried about Eric! I'm worried about Irma and Taranee! I'm worried about all of them!"

"I'm worried about them too, Hay Lin.", Cornelia said calmly. "But from what your grandmother and Angelo's uncle and grandfather told us about the whole Dragon Knight 'thing', Taranee and Irma will be just fine."

"You think so?", Hay Lin asked with a small smile.

"Totally.", Cornelia said as she hugged her friend. "And once they find out where Will is, they'll save her too. We just have to have faith and wait."

"You're right.", Hay Lin said agreeing with Cornelia. "I just wish they'd get back soon."

Suddenly, in a flash of light, both rescue teams appeared in front of them.

"Now that's wishful thinking!", Hay Lin said happy to see everyone back, including Irma and Taranee.

"You're telling me.", Cornelia said thinking back to when she wished that Angelo, Nigel, and Eric were back with Hay Lin.

"We're back at the same time?!", Angelo said as he saw that the other team was back with Irma. "Cool!"

"Yeah, but we got a problem.", Eric said as he and Cassidy helped Phobos to the couch.

"Phobos got hit with an arrow but the Shadow General there!", Cassidy said as she and Eric sat Phobos on the couch. "Where's Joe?"

"He, along with Kadma and my grandmother left for Kandrakar.", Hay Lin answered.

"Why?!", Angelo asked.

"It was my idea.", Uncle John said as he came walikng into the living room. "I figured that it would be safer for them there until all this was over with. What happened to Phobos?!"

"Hit by an arrow.", Eric replied.

"You know what to do, Angelo.", Uncle John said to his nephew as he opened a safe that was behind on of the pictures in the living room.

"Yeah, I do.", Angelo said as he knelt down on the couch. "Caleb, sit him up for me."

Caleb then propped Phobos in a sitting position on the couch. Angelo then ripped the back of Phobos' shirt to see that part of the arrows tip was sticking out the back of his shoulder. He placed his right hand on Phobos' shoulder, and gripped the end of the arrow with his left hand.

"Phobos, listen.", Angelo said looking at Phobos. "What I'm about to do is going to hurt big time."

Phobos looked at Angelo and nodded, bracing himself waiting for the pain. Cassidy then held Phobos' right hand, causing him to look at her and smile a little. Which made her smile a bit too.

"Those of you with weak stomachs, you had better turn away.", John said as he walked over with a fancy shaped bottle of water.

"Okay here we go.", Angelo said. "One,......... two,....... three!"

Angelo then pushed the arrow the rest of the way through, in which Phobos yelled out in pain. Hay Lin turned and hid her face in Eric's shoulder as he held her close. The others tuned away from it all. Cassidy felt the tight squeeze in her hand, from Phobos as the pain hit him.

"Now for the other part.", Angelo said as he broke off the end of the arrow. "Now I have to pull it through."

And upon saying that, Angelo pulled the arrow out from the back of Phobos' shoulder. It didn't hurt as much, but Phobos did wince a little.

"It's okay now, Phobos.", Cassidy said as Angelo and Caleb laid him on the couch. "We need to bandage him up!"

"No need.", Uncle John said as he opened the bottle he got from the safe. "This will do the trick."

"Is that what I think it is?", Nerissa asked. "Is that, healing water?"

"Yep.", John said. "Right from the healing springs of the Dragon's Guild."

Uncle John then poured some of the water on Phobos' wound. Everybody watched as the wound fully healed. Glad that everything was okay, and after laying Irma and Taranee on the two air mattresses, that were set up for them, the Dragon Knights, Caleb, Matt, and Mr. Huggles transformed back to normal. Nigel was sitting next to Taranee, while Hay Lin was sitting next to Irma, waiting for them to wake up. Cassidy sat next to Phobos, while he rested. After Eric told the others about what Shade told them about what was going to happen in Meridian, Angelo went to his room to rest, while the other went to the other guest rooms to do the same.

For each knew that they had one more Guardian, and a kingdom save.

* * *

A/N: Poor Phobos. Hit by an arrow, during his first battle. Not to mention that soon his home world will soon be attacked by Shadon's forces. Let's hope that things turn out okay.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Misunderstandings

About an hour past and Irma and Taranee were still sleeping from under the effects of being in their crystal shells. Seeing this worried those that were down there with them.

"Why won't they wake up, Mr. Vanders?", Hay Lin asked Angelo's Uncle John.

"It may depend on how long they were in those crystal shells.", John said thinking things through. "You and Cornelia were the first two rescued. So, you two woke up quicker, but needed to get more rest."

"So, you're saying that they're getting their full rest now?", Nigel asked as he held Taranee's hand.

"Quite possibly.", John said. "Then again, we could let them know they need to get up."

"How?", Eric asked.

"Just tell them, maybe.", John said. "Who knows."

"Worth a shot.", Nigel said as he leaned down towards Taranee's ear. "Taranee, if you can hear me, it's time to wake up."

Somehow, hearing Nigel speak to her so gently, Taranee slowly opened her eyes to see Nigel smiling down at her.

"Nigel?", Taranee questioned as she sat up rubbing her head. "What happened?"

Taranee then looked around the room she was in, not knowing where she was.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember was being blasted by the Shadon guy and........", she said as she looked down to see that she was still in her Guardian form. "Oh no! Nigel look, I can explain!"

"Relax Taranee.", Nigel said as he placed his hand on her shoulders to calm her down. "I already know."

"You do?!", Taranee asked a bit puzzled.

"Yeah!", Eric said getting her attention. "We've even been to Kondra...... Kandro........ What's it called again?"

"Kandrakar.", Cassidy said as she covered Phobos with a blanket.

"How are you going to forget the place where we got our armour and weapons?", Nigel asked Eric.

"I haven't forgotten the place.", Eric said. "I just can't say it's name right."

"It is kind of hard to say.", Nigel said in agreement.

Taranee then looked over at Hay Lin who was quite, with a few tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay Hay Lin?", Taranee asked her friend.

Hay Lin then wrapped Taranee in a hug as she let the tears flow.

"I'm glad to see you too, Hay Lin.", Taranee said as she hugged her back.

"Now we just have to wake Irma up.", Eric said. "After that, we can explain everything to you both."

"Leave that to me.", Hay Lin said as she leaned down to Irma's ear. "Irma? Phobos is here! Phobos is here!"

"What?! Where?! Who?! What?!", Irma exclaimed as she jumped up in a panic.

"Now that's priceless!", Uncle John laughed.

"And me with out a camera!", Cassidy laughed with everyone else.

Irma then looked around to see everyone in the room. She then spotted Phobos on the couch.

"Phobos!", Irma yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"What?!", Taranee exclaimed as she jumped to her feet also.

"Hold up you two!", Uncle John said as he jumped in front of the two. "A lot has happened since you were captured by Shadon."

"How do you know about that?!", Irma asked. "And why are we still in our Guardian form, for everyone to see?!"

"Like Mr. Vanders said, a lot has happened.", Nigel said. "So take a seat, cause this may take awhile."

Meanwhile, in Shadon's palace, Shadon observed as his two Shadow Generals were defeated by the Dragon Knights, two of Earth's Regents and one of Meridian's Knights. He then slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne, angry that his plan of divide and conquer had failed. Suddenly, two small purple and black marble sized orbs appeared in front of Shadon.

"Shada, and Shade.", Shadon said as he grabbed the two orbs. "Both of you have failed me. And for that, you two will be joining Shadoo, and Shadina."

He then swallowed one orb first. And the other soon followed.

"So, the other two Dragon Knights were found and they're former Guardians.", Shadon pondered. "And one of those two is, a Shadow Specter free, Nerissa. Not to mention Phobos is free of his Shadow Specter as well. Things have gotten most interesting. Shadar! Shadin! Come forth!"

From the shadows walked forth walked a set of twins. One, was a male, the other a female, both clad in armour. Both had wine-colored eyes with silverish gray hair, and fair looking skin. The male, Shadar, wielded a pair of katana blades, while the female, Shadin, wielded small shield on each hand.

"You called for us, Master Shadon?", Shadar said as he and his sister got on one knee before Shadon.

"On your feet, both of you.", Shadon ordered as he got up from his throne. "By now, you two should know that your fellow Shadow Generals have fallen at the hands of those bothersome Dragon Knights and their allies."

"Even Shada, sir?!", Shadin questioned in shock as Shadon walked down towards them.

"I'm afraid so, Shadin.", Shadon said as he turned his back to the two Shadow Generals. "It will be up to you two to set up the final Guardian in the final spot. Once you do, be prepared to take on the Dragon Knights!"

"And where is the final spot, master?", Shadin asked.

"In the place where the dark clouds are slowly fading away as we speak.", Shadon said as he turned to face them. "In the Dragon Knights' home town. In the city of....... Heatherfield!"

"We will take the final Guardian, and restore the dark cloud over their home, and show them true darkness!", Shadar said as he and his sister vanished in a dark mist.

"Fools.", Shadon said with a cruel smile. "If you only knew what you were really made for. Soon, I'll have the power I need to open a fold to Kandrakar, and take it over!"

"And when you do, you shall be able to get what you've wanted this whole time!"

Shadon looked to see a slim, yet muscular man, with tanned skin, long blonde hair and green eyes, walked up to him.

"My dear friend Necros.", Shadon said as he looked down towards his loyal warrior. "You, my head Shadow General, have done well with my six puppets. Once Shadin and Shadar are beaten, I'll soon be ready for my assult on Kandrakar."

"Yes, my master.", Necros said as he bowed to Shadon.

"Now, I want you two prepare for an assault on the kingdom of Meridian.", Shadon ordered with a grin. "After all, they are excepting us to attack there. Might as well give them what they want."

"Yes master.", Necros said as he walked back into the shadows.

"Soon, very soon, I will have everything!", Shadon said as he made a fist. "And all the Dragon Knights will be no more!"

Through out Shadon's palace, evil laughter could be heard.

At the Vander's residents...............

"Wow!", Taranee said after hearing about what happened in the last few days.

"Hold up!", Irma said trying to understand everything that was told to her and Taranee. "Now let me get this whole thing straight! This Shadon guy trapped me and the other Guardians in crystal shell so he could use us as a power source to make these dark clouds to cover the Earth, so his Shadow Horde could rome around and take over."

"Yeah.", Nigel said.

"And Eric, Nigel, and Angelo were the first three chosen to be these chosen Dragon Knights to wield these Star Weapons that they used to free Corny, and Hay Lin.", Irma went on to say.

"You got it so far!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Then, after Cassidy became a Dragon Knight, Angelo had a dream about Nerissa, of all people, being taken away by some dark force, which turned out to be something called a Shadow Specter.", Irma continued on.

"Yes.", Eric said confirming what she said so far. "Go on."

"So, Angelo, his grandfather, Cassidy and Corny went to Meridian, and freed Nerissa, and Phobos, from their Shadow Specters. And now Nerissa's a Dragon Knight, and Phobos is helping us as well. And with their help, you guys were able to save me and Taranee.", Irma concluded.

"By George I think she's got it!", Cassidy joked. "I hope."

Irma then groaned as she laid back down on the air mattress, she was laying on.

"Has the whole world gone nuts?!", Irma questioned.

"Think of it like this, Irma.", Eric said. "With Phobos and Nerissa's help, you were save from the Shadow Generals."

"That makes it even weirder.", Irma said sitting up. "So, where's Nerissa anyway? Heck, where's Corny!"

"Both are up in the guest rooms, getting some rest.", Cassidy said yawning.

"Which is what you need, Cassidy.", John said. "Go to your room and rest. You'll need it, when we find out where Will is."

"I guess you're right.", Cassidy said as she got to her feet. "I do need the rest."

"We'll keep an eye on Phobos, for you.", Hay Lin said with a kind smile.

"Thanks.", Cassidy said as she went upstairs.

"So what do we do about the Shadow Horde attacking Meridian?", Taranee asked.

"I've thought about that.", John said. "When Phobos wakes up, he along with Caleb and the Regents will head for Meridian to warn the queen there, and get ready for their attack."

"What about us and the Dragon Knights?", Hay Lin asked.

"The Dragon Knights will be needed to go save Will when the time comes.", John said. "As for you four Guardians, don't take this the wrong way, but you're not strong enough."

"HEY!", Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee said.

"I'm not saying you're weak!", John said. "I'm saying that you four aren't at full power. And until Will is found and saved, you're no good in a fight."

"Well, that's just great!", Irma pouted. "While everyone's out kicking butt, we're stuck here, doing nothing!"

"Don't worry.", John said sitting in a chair. "If I'm right, the Shadow Horde are setting up the crystal shell, that's holding Will, in the final spot to make their dark clouds."

"And that's when we'll strike.", Nigel said.

"We'll beat the Shadow General, guarding her and bring her back!", Eric said proudly. "Then you all will be back to full strenght."

"There may be two of them there this time, seeing as this is their last chance at making the dark clouds.", John said. "And there are only two Shadow Generals left. They'll pull out all the stops this time."

"And we'll be ready!", Nigel said.

After about two hours of talking with each other, Irma decided to go see Angelo.

"Well, I'm going to walk around for a bit.", Irma said getting to her feet. "I need to stretch my legs a little."

"You mean go see Angelo.", Taranee teased.

"Maybe.", Irma said with a smile as she headed upstairs.

As Irma slowly headed towards Angelo's room, she was thinking about what she would say to him.

'Angelo, I like you!', she thought to herself. 'No, to simple. Angelo, I really like you! That's a bit overboard. I know! I'll just tell him how I feel about him!'

Once Irma was at his door, she saw that it was cracked opened a bit. She was about to go in when..........

"I want to thank you for what you did for me.", came a female voice, from inside Angelo's room.

'Who's that?!', Irma questioned as she peeked into the room, through the small opening.

Irma then saw the backs of Angelo and some girl with black hair that went down to her waist.

'Is that........... Nerissa?!', Irma thought to herself. 'What's she doing in there?!'

"Thank me?", Angelo questioned Nerissa. "It was me, Cassidy, Cornelia, and my Grandpa Joe who helped free you."

"True, but if you didn't meet me in your dream, I may not of been here.", Nerissa said.

"So that was really you in my dream?!", Angelo asked in shock. "But how?!"

"I don't know.", Nerissa said. "One minute, I'm running in darkness. The next, I see you standing there."

"Maybe it was our connection as Dragon Knights that brought me to you in my dream.", Angelo guested. "Who knows."

"Either way, it was you that saw that I was in need of help.", Nerissa said. "You saved me from total darkness. And I want to thank you for that."

Irma was about to walk in, when she saw something that hurt her more than any attack could, at that moment.

"No!", Irma whispered as she saw Angelo and Nerissa kiss.

Irma then ran down the hall and down the stairs. Once down the stairs, Irma just dropped to her knees crying, as Hay Lin and Taranee came up to her.

"What happened, Irma?", Hay Lin asked her friend. "Did Angelo turn you down?"

"Worse!", Irma cried as they lead her to one of the couches. "I saw him........ kiss Nerissa!"

"Did not see that coming.", Nigel whispered to Eric.

"You and me both, man!", Eric whispered back. "There has to be more to this!"

"What's wrong guys?", Cornelia asked as she came walking downstairs, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Irma saw Angelo kiss Nerissa.", Taranee informed Cornelia while comforting Irma.

"What?!", Cornelia questioned. "When?!"

"I'm guessing a few minutes ago.", Hay Lin replied.

"What is it about me that turns guys away from me?!", Irma cried with her hand over her face.

"It's not you, Irma.", Cornelia said as she sat next to Irma. "And don't you ever think it! You just haven't met the right guy yet."

"The right guy's out there for you somewhere, Irma.", Hay Lin said. "And when you find him, don't let go!"

"Thanks guys.", Irma said in between sobs. "You're the best."

The girls then shared a group hug, making Irma feel a lot better. Just then, Angelo and Nerissa came walking down the stairs. Angelo noticed the group hug the girls were having.

"Something we miss?", Angelo asked Nigel and Eric.

The girls then got to their feet and gave Angelo and Nerissa an angry glare. Seeing this made them both backup a little.

"Was it something I said?", Angelo asked.

Irma then walked up to Angelo and slapped him across the face. Nerissa gasped in shock after seeing this.

"Whoa!", Eric and Nigel said as they saw the whole thing unfold.

"You jerk!", Irma snapped at Angelo.

"OW!", Angelo yelled as he placed his hand on his check. "What the heck was that for?!"

"You know what that was for!", Hay Lin yelled.

"No I don't!", Angelo said. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh really?!", Irma said glaring at Angelo. "Let me refresh your memory! I saw you and Nerissa kissing!"

"It's not what you think, Irma.", Nerissa said in Angelo's defense. "What happened was..........."

"Oh save it, Nerissa!", Irma said cutting her off. "I know what I saw up there! You're no better than what you were, when you were our enemy!"

Hearing that truly hurt Nerissa, as tears started to well up in her eyes. Irma saw this, but wasn't about to go soft on her former enemy. As far as Irma was concerned, she was still her enemy. Not saying a word, Nerissa ran back upstairs in tears.

* * *

A/N: Poor, poor Nerissa. She barely got a word in edge wise, when she tried to explain things th Irma! Hopefully things will work out. You'll just have to read on to find out.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Guardian Rescue: Quintessence

Part 1

"Nerissa wait!", Angelo shouted towards his fellow Dragon Knight. "Come back!"

After hearing a door close shut, Angelo knew she was in her room, crying from what Irma said to her. Angelo then turned to Irma with a glare of his own.

"Let's get somethings straight, Irma Lair!", Angelo said to Irma. "Number one, you have no right to be spying on me in my bedroom! Number two, our last date was two weeks ago. And last I checked, we're not even a couple! And finally, what you saw upstairs wasn't what you thought it was!"

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"That kiss, wasn't supposed to happened.", Angelo said calmly. "What happened was, Nerissa was aiming for my check, but I turned to ask her something. When I did, our lips......... connected. She was just as surprised as I was! We quickly pulled away from each other apologizing to each other. And after we calmed down a little, we decided to come downstairs and hang with you guys!"

"So, you two really didn't kiss?", Irma asked.

"No we didn't!", Angelo said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Nerissa."

Angelo then headed upstairs to talk to Nerissa.

"Aw crap!", Irma said as she went and sat on the couch. "I just ruined any chance I had with him, didn't I?"

"Maybe.", Hay Lin said. "Maybe not."

"When they come downstairs tell them that you're sorry.", Eric said.

"Think they'll accept it?", Irma asked.

"If you mean it, yes.", Nigel said.

"Just be honest, Irma.", Taranee said. "You'll be fine."

"It couldn't hurt to try..", Irma said as she leaned back on the couch. "I just have to wait."

Once at Nerissa's door, Angelo knocked on it hoping she would answer.

"Nerissa? You there?", Angelo asked as he knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Angelo then turned the door knob slowly, hoping Nerissa didn't lock the door. Lucky for him she didn't. Once he walked inside, he saw Nerissa laying on her bed, face down in her pillow crying.

'Aw man.', Angelo thought as he sat on the bed.

"Go away!", Nerissa yelled through her pillow.

"Not until you talk to me.", Angelo said as he gently rubbed her back. "If you don't I'll do something drastic."

Seeing as she said nothing, Angelo decided to put his plan in motion. He began to gently poke at Nerissa's sides, making her twitch a little, making her giggle a little, through her sobbing. After a few more pokes, she began to laugh a little.

"Okay, okay!", she giggled as she sat up. "You win!"

"I wasn't trying to win anything.", Angelo said. "I just wanted to make you were feeling better."

Angelo then noticed the look on Nerissa's face change as she wiped her tears away.

"They're never going to trust me, are they?", Nerissa asked.

"In time they will.", Angelo said trying to reassure her.

"No they won't!", she said shaking her head. "You heard Irma, down there! To her, I'm still the Nerissa they fought about a year ago!"

"Well, I don't know the whole story about what happened between you all, but as far as I'm concern, you're one of us. A Dragon Knight!", Angelo said as he turned Nerissa to face him. "You were the one chosen to wear the Dragon Armour of Quintessence, and wield the Star Whip-Blade! No one can take that from you! I won't let them!"

"Thank you.", she said as she wiped the tears, that were welling up in her eyes, away. "That means a lot, to me."

"Anytime, Nerissa.", Angelo said as they shared a hug.

As they pulled away from each other, Nerissa looked out the window and noticed that the dark clouds over the city were slowly breaking apart and vanishing.

"Angelo, look!", Nerissa said as she walked towards the window. "The dark clouds!"

"They're fading away!", Angelo said as he walked up to the window. "I guess, since it never had a power source to begin with, it was only a matter of time before it went away."

"At least the city is safe.", Nerissa said with a smile.

"Think again.", Angelo said as he looked at the sky.

"Oh no!", Nerissa said as more dark clouds began to cover the skies of Heatherfield.

"It's not over yet, Nerissa.", Angelo said as the dark clouds grew. "In fact, I think the real fight has just begun."

"We'd better tell the others.", Nerissa said as she walked towards the door.

'Irma snaps at her, and she runs to her room crying.', Angelo thought as he followed behind Nerissa. 'Yet when the whole universe is in danger, she's as brave as they come.'

Once downstairs, Angelo and Nerissa saw the other looking out the window.

"I take it you all saw the same thing?", Angelo asked them.

"The clouds vanishing and more taking it's place?", Nigel questioned. "It's not something you'd miss."

"The question is, why?", Eric began to ponder.

"I wonder.", Angelo said rubbing his chin. "What if the original power source ran out and they replaced it with Will?"

"I was thinking the same thing.", Taranee replied. "And if that's the case, then.........."

"Will's here in Heatherfield!", Hay Lin said.

"Will's what now?!"

Everyone turned to see Matt, along with Caleb, and Cassidy walking down the stairs.

"We think that Will is here.", Nigel said as Mr. Huggles jumped on Matt's shoulder. "We're just not sure yet."

Just then the locator gem floated into the air. It then began to glow as the image of Will's face began to appear above it. Next to that image showed the city of Heatherfield.

"Well, that answers that question.", Eric said. "Now we just have to go get her."

"Easier said than done.", Angelo said.

"With all of us there, they don't stand a chance!", Matt said.

"Sorry dude.", Nigel said. "You guys aren't coming."

"What?!", Matt questioned in shock.

"He's right, Matt.", John said walking in from the kitchen. "The five of them can handle it just fine."

"But, that's my girlfriend out there!", Matt said. "I have to go!"

"Hold on Matt.", Angelo said stepping in front of Matt. "If my uncle says that it's best for just us Dragon Knight to go, then I say we go with it."

"Besides, I have something important for the rest of you to do.", John replied. "You remember what Eric said about the army of Shadow Minions that'll be attacking Meridian, right?"

"I'm guessing that you want us to go to Meridian just in case if it is true.", Caleb said.

"Better safe than sorry.", John said.

"And after we get Will back, well head right for Meridian.", Nigel said.

"Works for me.", Angelo said. "What do say, Matt?"

"I guess so.", Matt agreed. "Just bring her back guys."

"Consider it done, man.", Nigel said as they pounded fist.

"Be careful, Caleb.", Cornelia said as she kissed him.

"Aren't I always?", he grinned as he opened a fold to Meridian, using a spacial ring Elyon made for him.

"Take care of youself, Phobos.", Cassidy said as gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Um..... thank you, Cassidy.", he said as his face turn a bit red.

He then, along with Phobos, Matt, and Mr. Huggles, both in their Regent forms, walked through the fold.

"Pretty smooth, Cassidy.", Cornelia said.

"I was just wishing him luck!", Cassidy said as her cheeks turn a light pink.

"Rrrrriiiiiight.", Nerissa teased.

"Okay gang!", Angelo said as the fold closed. "It time for us to do our thing!"

"Think we should transform before going in first?", Nigel questioned.

"Don't want to be caught off guard, and get our butts kicked!", Eric added.

"He has a pont.", Cassidy said.

"I don't want to get my butt kicked before we even get the chance to fight.", Nerissa said pulling out her Dragon Pendants.

"None of us do, Nerissa.", Angelo said doing the same. "I can assure you."

"Watch this, you guys!", Hay Lin said to Irma and Taranee, as the Dragon Knights placed their Dragon Pendants on their belts ready to transform. "This is so cool!"

Angelo- "Fire Dragon Armour!"

Nerissa- "Quintessence Dragon Armour!"

Cassidy- "Water Dragon Armour!"

Eric- "Wind Dragon Armour!"

Nigel- "Earth Dragon Armour!"

In a flash of lights, the five transformed into Dragon Knights.

"I never get tired of this!", Eric said,

"So, what do you think?", Nigel asked Taranee.

"Very nice.", Taranee said as she traced the dragon symbol on his chest plate. "It would be even nicer if you were fire like me."

"Hey, I was picked to where the Earth Dragon Armour.", Nigel said. "Beside, if you put both our powers together, we make hot lava!"

"And with that, we're off.", Angelo said as he stepped up to the locator gem, along with Cassidy and Nerissa.

"Good luck, Eric.", Hay Lin said as she kissed Eric.

"Be careful, Nigel.", Taranee said as she kissed Nigel.

"Anytime now guys.", Angelo said waiting for Eric and Nigel to gather around the locator gem.

"Um...... Angelo? Nerissa?", Irma said walking up towards the two.

"Yes, Irma?", Angelo said turning to face her.

"I'm sorry about earlier.", apologized the young Water Guardian. "Friends?"

Nerissa then wrapped Irma in a hug, forgetting her had her armour on.

"Nerissa!", Irma grunted. "Armour..... crushing....... me!"

"Oh! Sorry!", Nerissa said as she released Irma. "Forgot about that."

"That's okay.", Irma said as smiling.

She then turned to Angelo.

"Are we cool?", Irma asked Angelo.

"Yeah, yeah. We're cool.", Angelo said as they pounded fist. "Just get the whole story next time, before you go slapping people."

"I make no promises.", Irma joked.

"Well, at least every things back to normal.", Angelo said as he turned to face the locator gem. "We'll be back soon."

Then in a flash of light, they were gone.

Moments later the Dragon Knights were on Shell Beach.

"Shell Beach, huh?", Nigel said looking around for the source of the dark clouds. "This is where it all started."

"And this is where it ends.", Angelo said as he spotted what they were looking for. "Look up there!"

Sure enough, up on a set of stones was the crystal shell Will was in. And like the others, a beam of energy was shooting out of it making the dark cloud bigger. And standing next to it were a set of twins. One, male, the other female, both clad in armour. Both had wine-colored eyes with silvery gray hair, and fair looking skin. The male wielded a pair of katana blades, while the female wielded a of small shield on each hand.

"And you two are?", Cassidy asked the two.

"I am Shadin.", the female answered.

"And I am Shadar." the male said.

"And, thanks to you all, we are the last two of Shadon's Shadow Generals!", they both said taking a fighting stance.

"What, no Shadow Minions?", Eric asked.

"They're being prepared for the attack on Meridian!", Shadin said with a smirk.

"And when we're done with you five, we go join them!", Shadar grinned.

"Then let's get this party started!", Angelo said. "Star Blade!"

Nerissa- "Star Whip-Blade!"

Cassidy- "Star Trident!"

Nigel- "Star Fist!"

Eric- "Star Shield!"

With their Star Weapons summoned, they were ready for battle! Nerissa was the first to attack as she jumped at Shadin, slashing at her, with her Whip-Blade. Shadin jumped out of the way just before Nerissa struck. While in the air, Shadin was about to throw one of her shields at Nerissa when Cassidy jumped up at her.

"Don't forget about the rest of us!", Cassidy said as she struck Shadin with her Star Trident, sending her falling to the ground.

Nerissa then extended her Star Whip-Blade and whipped it, making it wrap around Shadar.

"What the.........?!", Shadar yelled as he tried to break free.

"Peek-a-boo!", Nigel shouted as he uppercutted Shadar with his Star Fist. "I hit you!"

Once high enough, Nerissa whipped her Whip-Blade back, spinning Shadar in the air as the Whip-Blade unwrapped from him. Angelo then jumped up and did a back-flip kick, sending Shadar crashing to the ground, next to his sister, Shadin.

"Star Shield Tornado Blast!", Eric yelled as she held up his Star Shield up in front of him.

Suddenly, a twister of air fired from the Star Shield. The twister of air sent Shadin and Shadar into the air at full speed. Once the twister faded, they fell back to the ground. Lucky for them, the sand softened most of the impact.

"Is it me, or is this to easy?", Cassidy asked.

"It's like they're taking the hits on purpose!", Eric implied.

"It seems they figured us out, Shadin.", Shadar said as he and his sister rose to their feet.

"I think you're right Shadar.", Shadin said as she brushed some sand off of her.

"What the heck?!", Angelo questioned. "I thought we had them!"

"That's what we wanted you to think, fools!", Shadin laughed.

"You see, the more hits we take, the more power we generate, making us stronger!", Shadar said as he and his sister's armour began to glow a light shade of purple.

"This can't be good.", Nerissa said taking a fighting stance.

"Is it ever?", Cassidy asked as they gathered together.

"What do we do now?!", Nigel asked as the two Shadow Generals approached.

"Keep our distance from them, and hope we find a weakness!", Angelo said.

"Ready or not here we come!", Shadar laughed as he and his sister charged at them.

Both twins jumped at the Dragon Knights, ready to strike. The knights jumped out of the way as the two came down with their fist. Cassidy, seeing a chance to strike the crystal shell, caught Nigel's attention.

"Nigel! Slingshot me at Will!", she said as she extended her hand to him.

"Gotcha!", Nigel said as he grabbed Cassidy's hand. "Here we go!"

Nigel then flung Cassidy at the crystal shell, Will was in, with full force. Cassidy then held her Star Trident ready to hit the crystal shell.

"Star Trident Aqua Strike!", she yelled as she hit the crystal shell.

As she jumped from the crystal shell, she saw a crack form in it. Once the cracked formed, Angelo and Eric noticed the glow in Shadin and Shadar's armour faded a little.

"I think we found the flaw in their armour!", Angelo said as he jumped back from Shadar's attack.

"You saw it too, huh?", Eric asked as he blocked Shadin's kick.

"To bad you won't be able to free your friend!", Shadar said as he slashed at Angelo with his swords.

Angelo seeing his chance blocked the attack, letting it send him sliding at the crystal shell. Once he stopped sliding, he turned and raised his Star Blade, now a flame, ready to strike the crystal shell.

"Star Blade Flaming Slash!", Angelo said as he slashed at the crystal shell.

The attack made the crack even bigger. And the glow on in Shadar and Shadin's armour got duller.

'Now all that's left is for Nerissa to make the final blow.', Angelo thought to himself.

Angry at being tricked, Shadar ran up towards Angelo, ready to cut him down. Once he was close enough, he raised his right sword, ready to strike.

"No!", Nerissa yelled as she whipped her Star Whip-Blade around Shadar's sword.

"Nice try!", Angelo said as he jumped away from Shadar. "But you forgot, there are five of us!"

"Then let's lower your numbers!", Shadar snapped as he yanked his right arm, pulling Nerissa towards him.

"Whoa!", Nerissa yelled as she was pulled towards Shadar.

Nerissa then pulled back her Whip-Blade back into it's sword form, just as Shadar grabbed her.

"Let's see if you can float!", Shadar grinned as he threw her into the water.

"Nerissa!", Angelo yelled as he saw her hit the water.

* * *

A/N: First, Caleb, Phobos, Matt, and Mr. Huggles head ti Metamoor to warn Elyon of the up comiing battle Second, the Guardians don't have enough power to help in any battles. And Third, as the Dragon Knights are fighting the last two Shadow Generals, Nerissa get tossed in the ocean. Things couldn't get any worse!

Can it?

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Guardian Rescue: Quintessence

Part 2

Angelo then ran and jumped in after her. Once he was close enough to her, he saw that she was unconscious.

'Got to move faster!', he thought to himself as he swam towards Nerissa.

Once he was close enough, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer to him. He then wrapped his left arm around her waist, began to swim towards the surface.

'Have to hurry!', Angelo thought as he got closer to the surface.

As they got closer to the surface, Nerissa began to come to, as she slowly opened her eyes.

'What happened?!', Nerissa thought to herself as she noticed Angelo was holding her. 'Oh yeah! I'm underwater!'

Soon they were at the surface, as they both took in a breath of air.

"You okay?!", Angelo asked Nerissa.

"I think so!", she answered.

Suddenly, a twister of air came at them sending them into the air. The twister then brought them both back to the beach. Angelo and Nerissa saw that the twister came from Eric's Shield.

"Thanks man.", Angelo said.

"Yeah.", Nerissa said. "It's good to be on dry land."

"No problem.", Eric said.

"Now we just have to break that crystal shell.", Angelo replied.

"Leave that to me!", Nerissa said. "Just keep those two busy!"

"Gotcha!", Angelo and Eric said as they ran to join Cassidy and Nigel.

Nerissa then ran towards the crystal shell. Once she was close enough, she extended her, now glowing Star Whip-Blade, wrapping it around the crystal shell.

"I hope this works!", she said to herself.

"Oh no you don't!", Shadar and Shadin yelled as they charged at Nerissa.

"Oh yes she does.!", Cassidy said as she and the other Dragon Knights rammed the two Shadow Generals, knocking them away from Nerissa.

"Do it Nerissa!", Angelo said as they stood in Shadar and Shadin's way.

"Star Whip-Blade Crusher!", she yelled as she pulled back on her weapon crushing the crystal shell.

When her attack finished, she pulled her Whip-Blade back into it's sword form as the crystal shell began to crack more and fall apart until it shattered, freeing Will. And like all the others, the beam of energy faded away. Once the crystal shell shattered, Shadar and Shadin's glow faded, leaving them powerless.

"NO!", Shadin yelled. "Our plan was fool proof!"

"Guess you didn't plan everything out, fool!", Cassidy said.

"And now to finish this!", Nerissa yelled as she raised her Whip-Blade in the air. "Star Whip-Blade Assault!"

Suddenly, the Star Whip-Blade broke into smaller sections, and flew at Shadar and Shadin, hitting them multiple times. With each hit, their armour was getting cut or badly dented. As the attack was happening, Angelo went and picked Will up in his arms.

"I still can't believe she's one of them.", he said as he walked back towards the others.

Once her attack was done, their pieces returned back to the hilt of the sword.

"Nicely done.", Eric said.

"Thanks.", Nerissa said as she put her weapon away.

"We were so close!", Shadin cried as her and Shadar's armour began to glow.

"At least we go together, sister.", Shadar said as he held Shadin's hand.

"Farwell, brother.", Shadin said.

"Far well to you too, sister.", Shadar said as they both fell to the ground exploding.

The energy from the explosion shot up towards the air, into the dark clouds. The dark clouds then slowly faded away, showing a clear blue sky. Nigel and Eric then noticed the clothes the others had, when they were at the beach, before Shadon first came, and gathered them up for the others. Seeing as their job was done, Cassidy pulled out the locator gem, letting it float in the air, and teleporting them back to Angelo's home.

At the Vanders' home, the others looked out the window to see the dark clouds fading away, as the sunlight shined through. They then looked down to see some Dragon Knights, that were fighting, the now retreating, Shadow Minions that were roaming the streets, raising their weapons and cheering.

"All hail the chosen five!", one of them, with a battle axe, shouted.

"All hail the chosen five!", the other Dragons Knights cheered, as they all raised their weapons. "All hail the chosen five!"

"Wow!", Cornelia grinned. "The guys have only been Dragon Knights for a few days, and they already have fans! How come we didn't get love like that, when we first started?!"

"We Dragon Knights have been waiting a long time for the chosen five to come.", John replied looking out the window. "So, seeing the dark clouds gone from Heatherfield, means that Angelo and the others have beatened the last of the Shadow Generals."

Everyone looked down to see the Dragon Knights looking up at them.

"Are they looking at us?", Irma asked.

The Dragon Knights then bowed to them and teleported away.

"You must be proud of Angelo, huh?", Hay Lin suggested, looking up at him.

"Darn right we are!"

Everyone turned around to see Grandpa Joe, Kadma, and Yan Lin walking through a fold.

"Welcome back.", John said as he walked up and hugged his parents.

"Grandma!", Hay Lin cheered as she ran up and hugged her grandmother.

"I'm glad to see you too, kiddo.", Yan Lin said as they pulled apart. "All 'four' of you."

"Soon to be five.", Kadma added. "We saw their battle in Kandrakar. It was quite amazing."

Just then, the five Dragon Knights appeared in a flash of light, with Angelo holding Will, in his arms.

"I'm never getting used to that.", Eric said as he transformed back to normal.

"The teleporting or the fighting.", Nigel said as he changed back to normal.

"A little bit of both.", Eric said. "Hey, Hay........."

Eric was cut short as Hay Lin jumped at him, giving him a hug.

"Welcome back.", Hay Lin said as she hugged Eric. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay, Hay Lin.", Eric said as they pulled apart. "We beat, the last two Shadow Generals, and freed Will."

"How is she doing?", Irma asked as Angelo laid Will on one of the couches.

"Like it was, for the rest of you, it's going to be awhile before she wakes up.", Joe said walking up to them.

Just then, the Heart of Kandrakar appeared and floated above Will.

"What's that?", Eric asked.

"The Heart f Kandrakar.", Yan Lin said walking towards the Heart.

The Heart then shot beams of light at Will and the other Guardians. Once the beams faded, the girls were back in their normal forms, wearing the swimwear they had on at the beach few days ago.

"A forgot we were at the beach a few days ago.", Irma said.

"Time does fly.", Nigel said as he changed back to normal.

"I'm just glad things are back to normal.", Taranee said as she stood by Nigel. "Now if only we had our clothes."

"Got them.", Cassidy said as she changed back. "Nigel and Eric found them, when we after we beat the two Shadow Generals, at Shell Beach."

"You may have to shake some sand out of them.", Eric said.

"At least they're not wet.", Nerissa said as she changed back, with her hair still wet.

"What happened to you?", Cornelia asked as she gathered her clothes.

"I got tossed in the water.", Nerissa said as she flipped her wet hair back. "I'm going to take a shower."

As Nerissa headed upstairs, Will began to wake up slowly.

"I thought it was going to be awhile before she woke up.", said.

"When the Heart changed the girls back to normal, it must of restored their strenght.", Kadma replied.

"Where am I?", Will asked as she slowly sat up.

"It's okay, Will.", Hay Lin said as she hugged her friend. "The guys rescued you. Heck they rescued all of us!"

"What are you talking about?", Will asked.

"It's a long story.", Cornelia said sitting next to Will.

"And while you all tell it,", Angelo said as he turned toward Irma. "you and I need to talk."

"Ooooooooohhh!", the other Dragon Knights and Guardians, besides Will said as Angelo and Irma, who gathered her clothes, walked upstairs to the roof of the building.

"What was that all about?", Will asked.

"We'll tell you later.", Taranee said. "But first........."

* * *

A/N: Well, the Guardians are all rescued, and are at full power! Now the Dragon Knights can get some rest before the big battle on Metamoor. I wonder what Angelo is going to say to Irma?

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The Calm Before The Storm

Once one the roof, Angelo and Irma sat in two of the, few chairs that were on the roof. At first, there was silence between the two, until Irma broke the silence.

"You don't like me, do you?", she asked.

"Irma, I didn't think you like me like that.", Angelo said looking at her. "I mean we only had a few dates in the last two months. So, I figured that it be best we were friends for now and see what happens. I know you still like Andrew Hornby."

"Used to like him.", Irma replied. "I'm over him now."

"You have the worst timing sometimes.", Angelo said.

"Meaning?", Irma asked.

"I think......... I like someone else.", Angelo said with a small smile.

"Nerissa?", Irma questioned.

"Y-yeah.", Angelo said softly. "Weird, huh?"

"Not as weird as Cassidy liking Phobos.", Irma grinned.

"You see that too, huh?", Angelo said grinning. "Irma look. I will alway be your friend. And who knows, maybe things won't work out between me and Nerissa, and you and me may end up getting together. But until then, don't be afraid to play the field."

"Got any cousins?", Irma asked.

"Actually, two are coming to live with us soon.", Angelo replied.

Both then looked at each other, and laughed as a flock of birds flew buy above them. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile, in Shadon's palace, Shadon watched as the Dragon Knights defeated his last two Shadow Generals.

"Again they beat my Shadow Generals to soon!", Shadon snapped as he jumped up from his throne. "No matter. I always have my back up plan. Nerco! Come forth!"

"You called my master?", Necro said as he stepped forth.

"Prepare my forces for an attack on Meridian!", Shadon ordered. "Have Shadowron lead the attack within two hours!"

"Yes master.", Necro said as he bowed and walked away.

Just then two small purple and black marble sized orbs appeared in front of Shadon.

"Shadar and Shadin.", Shadon said as he grabbed the two orbs. "You've served your master well."

He then swallowed one orb first. And the other soon followed.

"Soon Kandrakar, your power shall be mine!", Shadon said as he went to sit back on his throne.

Back at the Vanders home................

"Whoa!", Will said after she heard the whole story. "Dragon Knights, huh?"

"Pretty cool, isn't it?!", Hay Lin said as she leaned close to Eric as they sat on one of the couches.

"And Nerissa's one of you guys?", Will asked Nigel.

"Why does that sound so weird?", Nigel asked. "You were just told about the whole Shadow Specters thing."

"It still sounds weird.", Will said. "Even finding out about Phobos being on our side!"

"You'll get used to it.", Yan Lin said.

Just then, Nerissa came walking back downstairs wearing a purple martial arts uniform with short sleeves with a white belt and boots.

"That shower felt good.", Nerissa said as she was drying her hair, with her towel. "Thanks for the outfit, Joe. Who ever wants to take a shower can take one now."

"Good, cause I need one!", Nigel said before he gave Taranee a quick kiss. "Be right back."

"Take this, Nigel.", John said handing him a green martail arts uniform like Nerissa's, only green.

"Cool.", Nigel said taking the uniform.

John then handed Cassidy a blue one and Eric a white one.

"Now this is cool!", Eric said looking at the uniform.

"Ladies first!", Cassidy teased as she ran upstairs to take a shower.

"Funny.", Nigel said as he sat back down. "Shouldn't Angelo and Irma be back down by now?"

"They could be doing more than just talking.", Eric grinned.

"Eric!", Hay Lin whispered as she elbowed her boyfriend in the stomach.

"What?!", Eric asked his girlfriend.

Hay Lin them tilted her head towards Nerissa who looked a little upset, after hearing what Eric said.

"Oh!", Eric said after seeing Nerissa's face. "I'm sorry Nerissa!"

"It's okay.", Nerissa said with a small smile. "I mean we've only just met. And after all that's happen, I don't think I deserve to........."

WHACK!

"Ow!", Nerissa yelled as she rubbed the spot on her head where Grandpa Joe popped her. "That hurt Joe!"

"Quite putting yourself down like that!", Joe demanded. "We all know it wasn't you who did all those things! So, quite punishing yourself!"

"But........."

"No buts!", Kadma said walking up to Nerissa. "If we all can let it go, then so can you!"

"You must learn to let it go, if you are to move on my friend.", Yan Lin said as she held Nerissa's hand.

"I don't think I can.", Nerissa said softly. "Not now at least."

"In time you will.", Yan Lin said.

"And until then, know that we're not going to let you be a loner."

Nerissa turned to see Irma walking towards her.

"And what were you and Angelo doing up there?", Cornelia asked.

"Just talking.", Irma said with a smile. "He decided to stay up there a while longer. Said something about enjoying the calm before the storm."

Will then got up, and went upstairs.

"Where's she going?", Eric asked.

"To talk to Angelo.", John said. "Those two were always close, when they were kids."

"Not to change the subject, but there is something we need to talk about.", Joe said. "You all need to pick a leader."

Once Will walked onto roof of the building, she spotted Angelo laying down on a large blanket, looking up at the sky. With a small smile, Will walked over and laid down on the blanket next to Angelo.

"So, Guardian, huh?", Angelo asked still looking up at the sky.

"Yep.", Will said doing the same thing. "So, you're one of these Dragon Knights, huh?"

"Yep.", Angelo said with a grin. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?", Will asked.

"Remember when we were eight, and for Halloween you dressed as a fairy........."

"And you were a knight!", Will finished with a grin.

"Who of thought it would of really happened?!", Angelo began to laugh.

Soon both were laughing at the whole thing. Soon, the laughter died down as they sat up.

"But honestly, this is a lot to take in.", Angelo said as he ran his hand over his hair. "How do you handle it all?"

"Who says I do?", Will said holding the Heart in her hand. "There are times that I question why I was picked to be the Keeper of the Heart."

"Well, the way I see it, everyone is meant to do something with there lives.", Angelo said. "Maybe this is what we're meant to do."

"And after we're no longer able to?", Will asked.

"That'll be up to us.", Angelo said. "I may end up running the dojo here. But, I do plan on finding that speacial someone, getting married, and starting a family. Hopefully all in my mid-twenties."

"Don't we have everything planned out.", Will said with a smirk.

"Planned out, yes.", Angelo said. "Do I know it'll happen the way I want it to, no idea. But, that's the fun of it all."

"Really now?", Will questioned her friend.

"Totally.", Angelo said. "To be honest, when we got together, back in Fadden Hills, I thought that you and me would end up growing up and getting married."

"Really?!", Will asked Angelo with a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Y-yeah.", Angelo said as he looked at Will feeling his cheeks warm up a bit.

"I kind of thought the same thing, back then too.", she said as she was making circles on the blanket, with her fingers. "Guess things changed, when I moved."

"Maybe, but the future isn't totally written in stone.", Angelo said calmly. "Maybe we'll end up getting back together, in the future. If it doesn't happen, we can still be friends."

"Nothing will change that.", Will said.

"A fairy and a knight.", Angelo said with a smile. "Best friends for life."

"Darn straight!", Will said as they high fived each other.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need a shower.", Angelo said as he got to his feet.

"And I'm hungry.", Will said getting to her feet.

"You know you're welcomed to the fridge.", Angelo said.

"Never say that around Irma.", Will grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't.", Angelo said, as they made their way to the door leading to the stairs, leading down to the lower floor. "I've seen that girl eat enough egg rolls in one meal that would put most gluttons to same."

"I don't know where she puts it!", Will grinned.

Once at his room, which as one of the apartments in the building, Angelo was about to go in when his Grandpa Joe was walking up toward him and Will, with a thing of red clothes and white boots and fingerless gloves.

"What's up Grandpa Joe?", Angelo asked.

"Put these on.", Joe said handing him the clothes.

"Okay.", Angelo said. "I'm going to shower first, then put these on."

"I should hope so.", Joe said as he turned to head back downstairs, while Angelo and Will went into his place.

"Take a seat on the couch, and watch some TV.", Angelo offered. "When I'm done cleaning up, we can head downstairs, and have some shrimp, pineapple, and chicken pizza."

"I haven't had that in a long time.", Will grinned. "How old were we when we made that up?"

"Nine or ten if I'm right.", Angelo said as he walked into the bathroom. "Give me seven minutes!"

"Yeah sure.", Will said as she laid down on the couch. "I'll just rest my eyes for a bit."

That was the last thing Will said before she slowly went to sleep. A few minutes later, Angelo came out of the bathroom, dressed in the red martial arts uniform, that Grandpa Joe gave him.

"This is pretty nice.", Angelo said looking himself over. "What do you think Will?"

Angelo looked over at Will to see she was laying down on his couch, fast asleep.

'Guess she was more tired than she thought.', Angelo thought as he walked over and covered her with a blanket.

"Get some rest, Will.", he said softly as he kissed her forehead and left his room.

Once downstairs, Angelo saw that his fellow Dragon Knights were wearing the same kind of uniforms. The only difference was that they were different colors. Mainly, the colors of their armour.

"I see we're all wearing the same kind of outfits.", Angelo said.

"They are pretty nice.", Cassidy said.

"You know what this reminds me of?", Irma asked with a grin, while rubbing her chin.

"Don't say it Irma!", Nigel said.

"Please don't say it.", Angelo pleaded.

"Oh! I know, I know!", Hay Lin said cheerfully. "The Power Rangers!"

Angelo and Nigel both groaned as they slapped their foreheads.

"Who are these Power Rangers?", Nerissa asked. "Do you think they'll us in our fight?"

Everyone the busted out laughing at Nerissa's question. This confused Nerissa a bit.

"What's so funny?", she asked feeling a bit hurt.

"Nerissa, you've got a lot to learn, girl!", Cassidy said as she calmed down from all the laughing.

"I have to get something to eat.", Angelo said as he went into the kitchen.

After everyone calmed down, Angelo came back into the living room with an empty pizza tray.

"Which one of you ate the last four pieces of my shrimp, pineapple, and chicken pizza?!", he asked.

"That was yours?", Hay Lin asked shyly. "Me and Cornelia ate it when you guys went to save Irma and Taranee."

"It was good though.", Cornelia replied. "Where did you get that from?"

"Nowhere.", Angelo said. "I made that myself."

"Really?!", Hay Lin and Cornelia asked.

"Yes, I did.", Angelo said. "It was something me and Will created, when we were about nine or ten. And now I have to make another one."

"Make some more for me too please!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Anyone else want some?", Angelo asked.

Angelo looked to see all the Guardians and Dragon Knights, in the room raising their hands.

"Fine.", Angelo said as he rolled his eyes, with a smile as he walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Meridian, the troops were being prepared for the upcoming battle against the Shadow Horde.

"Did they say when they were going to attack?", Elyon asked her brother and Caleb.

"All the Shadow General said was that when me and Nerissa were freed from the Shadow Specters, that were in us, some sort of signal was sent to their master.", Phobos said to his sister. "She then said that an army of Shadow Minions would attack Meridian, before going after the rest of Metamoor."

"It could be today or a few days from now when they attack.", Rathor said. "They may wait until we're to tired to do anything, and then strike. Either way, it's a gamble."

"They could be just trying to throw us off.", Matt said. "You know to get all your forces in one spot, to wipe then out."

"Then again the Shadow General did shoot Phobos with an arrow in an attempt to weaken our forces.", Caleb replied as they walked onto a balcony over looking the courtyard.

"Are you sure you're okay to fight, Phobos?", Elyon asked her brother.

"I'll be okay, Elyon.", Phobos said as he placed his hand on top of his sister's head. "You just be sure to be some place safe when the fighting starts. Meridian needs it's Queen safe when this is over."

"He's right, your Majesty.", Raythor said. "They may be expecting you to be out there when the battle starts."

"Which is what they want, so they can have one of their Shadow Specters possess you.", Caleb added.

"And trust me, dear sister, that's something you do not want to experiance.", Phobos said as he place his hands on her shoulders. "To see yourself do things, with no control over your body. Watching people suffer and being able to do nothing about it. It was true suffering. Promise me that you'll go somewhere safe when the fighting starts. For I don't want you to go through the same pain I went through."

Elyon looked at her brothers face. She saw the warmth and love in it, that she always wanted to see for a long time.

"Okay. I promise, brother.", Elyon said taking her brothers hand in both of hers. "But, if I see that the Shadow Horde may win the fight, I will jump in and help."

"But Elyon..........."

Phobos was cut off when the skies were suddenly covered in dark clouds.

"They're coming!", Phobos exclaimed looking up at the clouds.

"How can you tell?!", Elyon asked.

"These are the same dark clouds that were in certain areas on Earth.", Phobos said. "They live in darkness!"

"I'll fly out to see where they're gathering!", Matt said as he changed into his Regent form and took to the skies.

"All forces prepare for battle!", Raythor ordered. "We will be leaving soon!"

* * *

A/N: Looks like the battle for Meridian is about to begin. Let's just hope that things turn out okay.

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Dragon Knights: Marcus and Malcom

Just then Aldern and Drake came walking into the throne room.

"Are the villagers safely in the Infinite City?", Elyon asked her two other captains.

"Yes, your Majesty.", Aldern said as he and Drake bowed to their Queen. "Captain Julian and Tynar are down there with two platoons of solders as well."

"Very good.", Elyon said. "Soon, the battle will begin, And I want all innocent bystanders in a safe place."

"Soilders! Escort Queen Elyon to the lower areas for protection.", Raythor ordered as a small squad came up to them.

"Yes sir.", one of the solders said saluting.

"Fight well and be safe, all of you.", Elyon said as she walked up to Phobos. "Be careful, brother."

"I will sister.", Phobos said as they shared a hug. "You make sure you do the same."

"I will.", she said as they pulled away from each other.

Elyon then let the solders escort her to the lower areas, only looking back once at her brother and friends she made when she became queen.

'Please watch over my brother and friends, Lord.', Elyon prayed as they left the room.

As Caleb and the others walked out to meet the troops, Caleb, Aldern, Drake and Raythor each pulled out a small glowing orb, that Elyon gave them, and squeezed them. Suddenly they were clad in armour. Caleb's, like before, was bronze with a sword and shield, while Raythor's was black with a sword and shield. Drake's was gray with a mace and shield, and Aldern's was dark gray with a bo staff. Phobos then snapped his fingers and was covered in silvery gray armour, with a sword at his side. Just then Vathek came up to them clad in bronze armour with a ball and chain.

"I left a squad of soilders to guard the prisioners.", Vathek said as he caught up wit them. "I can't let you all have all the fun."

"Glad to have you with us.", Caleb said as Raythor began to address the solders.

"Soilders!", Raythor said getting their attention. "Today we face quite possibly one of the Meridian's greatest enemies! But, I know that if we work together and stand strong, we will pull through! Who's with me?!"

All the solders raised their weapons cheering in agreement at Raythor's words. Just then Matt landed next to Caleb and the others.

"They're in a large field about five miles from the village!", Matt said. "The weird part is, they're just standing there waiting!"

"Then I say we take the fight to them!", Vathek said.

"I couldn't agree more!", Raythor said as he tuned to face them. "To victory!"

Raythor then held his right hand out.

"To victory!", Caleb said as he placed his right hand on Raythor's.

"To victory!", Aldren said as he placed his right hand on Caleb's

"To victory!", Drake said as he placed his right hand on Aldern's

"To victory!", Vathek said as he placed his right hand on Aldern's

"To victory!", Matt said as he placed his right hand on Aldern's

Mr. Huggles then placed his hand/paw on Matt's hand as he let out a small growl. They all then looked to Phobos.

"You a part of this or what?", Matt asked.

"After all that's happened..........."

"But that wasn't you." Drake said. "We know the truth now."

"You deserve to be in this as much as the next person.", Aldern said.

Phobos then placed his right hand on Mr. Huggels' hand/paw.

"To victory!", he said proudly, and happily, to be accepted.

"To victory!", they all said as they shocked their hands together.

"To victory!", the soilders said as they began to march out to battle.

Back on Earth, everybody was sitting around waiting for two things. The first was word from Elyon about the Shadow Minions attacking Meridian. The second..........

"Is the pizza done yet?", Hay Lin asked.

"Not since the last time you asked.", Angelo replied. "Two minutes ago!"

"Is it done now?", Irma asked with a smile joking around.

"That's not funny.", Angelo said.

Just then Will came downstairs yawning.

"Where were you?", Taranee asked.

"Sleeping in Angelo's room.", Will said as she sat next to Hay Lin.

"And before any of you say anything,", Angelo said. "she was sleeping on my couch."

Hay Lin then saw that the Heart was glowing under Will's shirt.

"Um.... Will?", Hay Lin said as she pointed to the Heart.

"Huh?", Will said as she pulled the Heart out. "Something must be going on somewhere."

Just then, the Dragon Knight's locator gem floated in the air as the Heart shot a beam of energy at it. Then, an image appeared above the gem of Meridian's solders fighting Shadow Minions.

"I think it's time for us to get to work.", Angelo said as he grabbed his Dragon Pendant. "You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah!", Nigel said as he grabbed his Dragon Pendant.

"Ready when you guys are.", Nerissa said grabbing her Dragon Pendant.

"Same here.", Cassidy said doing the same.

"Let's go there, kick some butt, and have a major victory party!", Eric said ready for battle.

"I'm up for a fight!"

"And so up for a party!"

Angelo turned around to see two of his cousins dressed in the same uniforms that he and the other Dragon Knights were dressed in. Only they were gray.

"Marcus?! Malcom?!", Angelo said as he walked up to his cousins. "What are you two doing here?!"

"Grandpa Joe called us after we finished clearing out the Shadow Minions from around the area.", Malcom, who's hair was in corn rolls, said. "Said you all might need some help."

"So we figured, hey, seeing as we just became Dragon Knights, we might as well help our cousin and his friends out.", Marcus, who's hair was crew cut, added. "Plus we had to see little Will turn into a fairy."

"Funny.", Will said as she rolled her eyes. "You two never change."

"Darn straight, we didn't!", Marcus grinned.

"But, you know you still love us Will.", Malcom grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Will grinned.

"Well, I'm cool with you guys coming.", Angelo said. "How about the rest of you?"

Everyone nodded in agreement with Angelo.

"Any of these lovely ladies single, cousin?", Malcom asked Angelo.

"Oh brother.", Angelo said rolling his eyes.

"Guardians Unite!", Will said as she held up the Heart.

Will- "Quintessence!"

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

In a flash of light, the girls were in their Guardian forms.

"Hello!", Malcom and Marcus said together at the girls transformation.

"Now that's a lovely sight.", Marcus said.

"Five beautiful ladies, with power!", Malcom agreed.

"That all have boyfriends!", Angelo said. "Well, except Irma. She's single."

"Hi.", Irma said as she wave to them with a slight blush.

"Hey, baby.", Malcom said smoothly. "Stick with me, and my Dragon Battle Axe, and you'll have all the protection you need."

"Forget him!", Marcus said stepping up to her. "Me and my Dragon War Hammer will bash any Shadow Minion that comes at you, hotness!"

WHACK!

WHACK!

"Both of you focus!", John said after he whacked them both upside the head. "There's work to be done!"

"Yes Uncle John.", Malcom and Marcus said.

"Ha! Serves you both right!", Will laughed.

"Look at you!", Angelo said to Irma with a grin. "All happy to have two guys flirting with you!"

"Are they the two cousins moving here?", Irma asked.

"Yep.", Angelo said.

"This may be fun.", Irma said with a small smile.

"And I'm suddenly forgotten.", Angelo joked.

"One must learn to move on.", Irma joked.

"Can we go kick butt now?!", Malcom asked.

"Who's going to open the fold to the place?", Eric asked.

"Last time it was you Gramps.", Angelo replied.

"Take this, Angelo.", John said as he tossed Angelo a key-shaped crystal. "With that Fold Key you can open a fold to any world you've been to."

"But for now, let Will do the fold opening.", Kadma said.

"Cool.", Angelo said. "But, shouldn't Cassidy and Nerissa have this, seeing as they have experience with opening folds?"

"You're their leader, so you get the ring.", Cornelia said.

"Say what now?!", Angelo asked.

"Didn't you guys tell him?", Cornelia asked.

"Not yet!", Cassidy said.

"Tell me what?", Angelo asked. "Wait! You want me to lead you guys?! Oh no! I don't think so!"

"Sorry man.", Nigel said. "We took a vote, and picked you."

"You guys trust me that much?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Nigel said nodding.

"Pretty much.", Cassidy said nodding.

"Totally.", Eric said nodding.

"Uh huh.", Nerissa said nodding.

"I have no choice in this, do I?", Angelo asked as he look at Will.

"Nope.", Will said as she opened a fold for Meridian. "Welcome to the world of leadership."

"I've got to learn how to do that.", Angelo said.

"Hopefully you won't have us exiting out of a fold in mid-air!", Cassidy joked.

"It happened one time!", Joe said. "One time, and y'all still won't let it go!"

"Mid-air!", Cassidy replied.

"And in human form.", Yan Lin added.

"And over water!", Nerissa chimed in.

"At night.", Kadma finished.

"They never let you forget!", Joe said as he hung his head.

"I remember when Will brought us back on the roof of the school.", Hay Lin replied.

"The roof of the school?!", Angelo questioned as he looked at Will.

"It was one time!", Will said. "And I was just learning how to fold."

"Welcome to the club.", Joe said. "They'll never let you forget. Ever!"

"As funny as this all is, we've got things to do.", Angelo said as he placed his Dragon Pendant on his belt. "Fire Dragon Armour!"

Nerissa- "Quintessence Dragon Armour!"

Cassidy- "Water Dragon Armour!"

Eric- "Wind Dragon Armour!"

Nigel- "Earth Dragon Armour!"

Malcom and Marcus- "Delta Dragon Armour!"

In a flash of lights, the seven transformed into Dragon Knights.

"Why don't we have other weapons?", Eric asked.

"That's a good question.", Nigel said.

"You do have other weapons.", Joe said.

"Where?!", Angelo asked.

"You must think of the one weapon that you feel right with.", John explained. "Then, that will be your weapon."

"That's why I wield the War Hammer.", Marcus said holding his weapon.

"The Battle Axe is my weapon of choice.", Malcom bragged holding his weapon.

"So we think it and that's our weapon?", Nigel questioned. "Let's see."

Nigel then closed his eyes a concentrated. Suddenly, a metal wristband appeared in front of him.

"Just like I pictured it!", Nigel said.

"What is it?", Taranee asked.

"My Dragon Fist.", Nigel said as he placed the wristband on his right wrist. "Check it!"

Once the wristband was on his wrist, it transformed into a large metal fist, that looked like his Star Fist, with a dragon claw design on it.

"You just like smashing things!", Cassidy said.

"Who doesn't?", Marcus asked.

"The cool part about it is that I can put it on my left hand, when I want to use it with my Star Fist!", Nigel said as it transformed back to a wristband.

Nigel then placed the wristband on his left hand. And sure enough, it became a Dragon Fist for the left hand.

"Pretty cool huh?", Nigel said as the Dragon fist changed back to a wrist band.

"Most impressive.", Joe said. "But you must all go now. The Shadow Horde must be stopped."

With that said, the Guardians and Dragon Knights ran through the fold to Meridian.

"God be with them.", Joe said as the fold closed. "God be with them all."

* * *

A/N: Looks like Irma has two fellas that want to get with her. And with Malcom and Marcus with them, they just may stand a chance.

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Meridian Invasion

Once through the fold, the Guardians and Dragon Knights were on a cliff overlooking a fierce battle between Meridian and the Shadow Horde.

"That's a lot of Shadow minions.", Nigel said.

"Well let's get to work!", Malcom said as he and Marcus pulled out a small silvery gray disc.

"Uncle John gave use each one of those.", Angelo said. "What are they?"

"Press the green button on them and toss them up.", Marcus said.

"Okay.", Angelo said as he and the other Dragon Knights did as they said.

Once they did, the disc grew larger and longer, until they were the size of body boards with small rockets on the sides.

"What are these?!", Nerissa asked as they lowered down in front of them, hovering.

"These are your Dragon Boards.", Marcus said as he hopped on his board and hovered in the air. "You use them to get to where you need to go."

"And they match the color of our armour.", Cassidy said as she slowly stepped on hers. "Very stylish."

"You lean forward to go, and lean back to slow down or stop.", Malcom explained as he took to the air. "It all depended on how hard you lean back."

"Let's give it a shot.", Angelo said as he stepped on his Dragon Board.

Angelo then pressed forward on his board, making it move forward.

"Sweet!", Angelo said as he flew around the others. "You guys got to try this! It's like skate boarding without the road! And the straps, holding me to the board, is a plus!"

Cassidy leaned forward and began her flight, with the others soon behind her.

"I prefer the wings.", Nerissa said trying to keep her balance.

"Same here.", Cassidy agreed. "What happens when you fall off, or jump off and need it?"

"Just whistle or call for it.", Malcom said. "Sounds weird, but it works."

"Cool.", Irma said as she and the other Guardians flew next to them. "You wouldn't happen to have any extra, would you?"

"Sorry.", Marcus said. "Only one per Dragon Knight."

"Enough talking, guys.", Angelo said as he took off towards the battle. "We've got a battle to help win."

The others were soon behind him, heading toward the battle going on. Within a few minutes, they were above the battlefield looking down at the battle raging on.

"Angelo!"

Everyone looked forward to see Phobos, in silvery gray armour, flying towards them.

"Phobos!", Angelo said as he and the others stopped in front of him. "When did the Shadow Horde get here?!"

"About an hour ago!", Phobos said hovering in the air. "We've been holding our ground but, we're at a stand still!"

"Even with you and Matt hitting them from the air?!", Hay Lin asked.

"We've had our hands busy with those!", Phobos said pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked up to see Shadow Minions with wings flying around the area.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Taranee said.

"Okay here's the deal!", Angelo said. "Guardians you take care of the air forces, while we Dragon Knights help with the ground forces."

"Besides, I think Matt will be happy to see you, Will.", Nigel grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Will said with a small smile as she along with the other Guardians followed Phobos as he flew towards the flying Shadow Minions. "So, this is how old you were when you were possessed by the Shadow Specter?"

"Yes.", Phobos said as they flew towards the flying Shadow Minions. "I know it sounds strange, but I'd like to apologize for all the trouble that was caused by the Shadow Specter, while he had control over my body."

"Forget about it.", Will said. "The others told me what happened, so it cool."

"I thank you all.", Phobos said as he looked back at the Guardians. "It seems that one of you is missing."

"Hey! Where's Corny?!", Irma asked.

"She went to where her powers were more useful.",Taranee said.

"Smart move.", Will said. "Then let's go do our part up here!"

They all then headed to fight the flying Shadow Minions. As soon as they were close enough, Will spotted Matt blasting a wave of flying Shadow Minions. A group of them tried to sneak up on him from behind, but were zapped by a group of lightning bolts. Matt turn around to see Will and the other flying towards him.

"Will!", Matt said as he hugged her. "Your back!"

"Thanks to the others.", Will said. "We can catch up later!"

"Right!", Matt said as they pulled apart. "We've got work to do!"

Just then a group of flying Shadow Minions were flying towards them. Phobos, Matt and the Guardians flew into action, ready to face their enemy. Meanwhile on the battlefield the Dragon Knights were getting ready to strike.

"So where do we begin?!", Cassidy asked.

"Right in the middle of the Shadow Horde army!", Angelo said flying in their direction.

"What?!", they all questioned.

"Trust me!", Angelo said. "We got the power to do some major damage! Just remember what my Uncle John said about our Dragon Weapons. Just think it and they'll form!"

Once close enough, Angelo focused his thoughts and jumped off his Dragon Board. Once he landed, in the middle of a group of Shadow Minions, on the ground a sword was in his hand. It looked like his Star Blade, except the hilt was shaped as a dragon's head with the blade coming out of it's mouth.

"Dragon Blade!", Angelo said raising his weapon. "Dragon's Flame Wave!"

Angelo then slashed his, flaming, Dragon Blade in a horizontal motion, releasing a powerful wave of fire taking out a large group of Shadow Minions.

"Now that's hot!", Angelo said as he ran to fight some more Shadow Minions

"My turn!", Nerissa said as she jumped off her board. "Oh I know!"

Suddenly, a Bo staff, with a dragon design on it, appeared in Nerissa's hand.

"Dragon Staff.", she yelled as she neared the ground. "Quintessence Pulse!"

Once Nerissa landed, she slammed one end of the staff on the ground sending a powerful shock wave, of electricity, out from around her at the Shadow Minions, destroying them in a puff of black smoke.

"This I like!", Nerissa said as she fought off some Shadow Minions.

"Dragon Fist!", Nigel yelled as he jumped off his board. "Earthquake Strike!"

Nigel then struck the ground with his Dragon Fist, sending a powerful shock wave of energy out, taking out a large number of Shadow Minions.

"Oh I like this!", Nigel said as he ran into battle. "Bring it on fellas!"

"Let's get this party started!", Marcus said as he raised his Dragon War Hammer. "Dragon Hammer Blast!"

Marcus the struck the ground with his hammer, that had a dragon design on it, sending a large beam of energy at number of Shadow Minions wiping them out.

"It's pounding time!", Marcus said as he whacked a few Shadow Minions into the air. "Who's next?!"

"Dragon Ring Blades!", Cassidy yelled as a pair of small ring blades appeared in each hand. "Dragon Hydro Cutter!"

Cassidy then threw her, now blue glowing, ring blades at a group of Shadow Minions taking a few of them out. Soon they came back to her, taking out more Shadow Minions along the way. Once she caught them, she went at the Shadow Minions, taking them out.

"I can get used to this!", Cassidy said as she took out a few more Shadow Minions.

Elsewhere, Caleb and his fellow captains were fighting off the Shadow Minions on their end.

"Keep it up men!", Caleb said to the solders. "We have to push them back!"

Just then a huge boulder came down, crushing a large group of Shadow Minions. It then rose up and came down crushing some more of them.

"What the..........?!", Caleb questioned as he looked up. "Cornelia?!"

"When did you get here?!", Caleb asked as she landed next to him and Aldern.

"Just a few minuted ago!", she said as she made the boulder roll forward crushing more Shadow Minions. "The others are either in the air, or up ahead somewhere!"

"You all move quickly!", Aldren said as he took out a few Shadow.

"It's what we do.", Cornelia said. "Where's Elyon?"

"She's safe in the lower sections of the palace!", Caleb replied. "We're trying to keep her from being possessed by a Shadow Specter!"

"Then let's push these Shadow Minions back!", Cornelia said as she crushed some more Shadow Minions with the boulder.

Up in the skies, above Meridian, the Guardians, Matt, and Phobos were busy fighting the winged Shadow Minions. Irma and Hay Lin were combining their powers of water and air to freeze the Shadow Minions, letting them drop, only to have Phobos blast the frozen minions into nothing.

"It's pretty cool having Phobos on our side!", Hay Lin said as she and Irma froze some more Shadow Minions.

"It beats having him blast at us.", Irma joked.

Will, Taranee and Matt were blasting Shadow Minions away with there attacks. Soon the skies were clear of Shadow Minions.

"I think that's all of them.", Matt said looking around.

"That didn't take long.", Irma said. "Is that all this Shadon guy's got?!"

Suddenly, a new group of Shadow Minions showed up.

"You just had to say something.", Taranee said.

"My bad.", Irma said.

"Axe Wave!"

From out of nowhere, a horizontal wave of energy hit the group of Shadow Minions taking out a good number of them. The others turned to see Malcom flying at them with his Dragon Battle Axe. With Eric close behind.

"Eric?!", Hay Lin questioned as she watched him fly at the rest of the Shadow Minions. "What's he doing?!"

"Just wait.", Malcom said.

"Dragon Katana!", Eric yelled as a katana appeared in his hand, with a dragon design on the sheath that the sword was in.

Eric then jumped off his Dragon Board, towards the last Shadow Minions.

"Eric!", Hay Lin screamed as she flew towards her boyfriend.

"Dragon Tornado Cutter!", Eric yelled as he began to spin around, creating a twister around him.

Hay Lin stopped in her tracks as the twister went towards the Shadow Minions. Soon the Shadow Minions got sucked up into the twister. Sounds of slashing and cutting could be heard as puffs of purple smoke popped out of nowhere in the twister. Then the twister went upwards and faded, showing Eric falling from the sky. He then whistled for his Dragon Board. Within seconds his board came to him catching him.

"What a rush!", Eric said as he put his Dragon Katana back in it's sheath.

From out of nowhere, Hay Lin flew up to Eric, giving him a hug.

"That was amazing, Eric.", Hay Lin said as she held him.

"Thanks, Hay Lin.", Eric said as they pulled apart. "But we have to get down to the others!"

"He's right!", Will said. "We have to get moving!"

They all then flew down towards the battlefield, to help the others.

"How you doing Marcus?", Angelo said as he stood back to back with his cousin.

"Not to bad!", Marcus replied. "How about you?"

"I've been better!", Angelo said. "Granted this is my first week on the job!"

"Second for me and Malcom!", Marcus said as some Shadow Minions circled them. "You ready?!"

"Yeah!", Angelo said gripping his Dragon Blade. "1......"

"2......", Marcus said gripping his Dragon War Hammer.

"3!", they both yelled as they charged in different directions attacking any Shadow Minions in their way.

In another part of the battle field, Nerissa and Cassidy were holding there own against the Shadow Minions in that area.

"Who'd of thought me and you would be fighting side by side again, Rissa?", Cassidy said as she took down a Shadow Minion.

"It's like old times, Cass!", Nerissa said as she struck down three Shado Minions with one swing. "Only now we have armour and weapons!"

"It is a plus!", Cassidy said. "You ready to finish this?!"

"Ready when you are!", Nerissa said as they both charged forward into battle.

In another part of the battlefield, Nigel was busy taking down Shadow Minions with his Dragon Fist, when soon more were coming at him.

"That's it!", Nigel said as he put his Dragon Fist on his left hand. "It's time for some extra muscle! Star Fist!"

His Star Fist then appeared on his right hand.

"Now that's more like it!", Nigel said as he raised his weapons in the air. "Double Buster!"

He then slammed the ground with his weapons, making a powerful shockwave of energy that shot out, taking out many Shadow Minions.

"Whoa!", Nigel said looking at the clearded out area. "That had some kick!"

"I'd say!"

Nigel look to see Matt and Taranee land next to him.

"Fancy meeting you two here.", Nigel said with a small smile.

"We were in the neighborhood.", Matt joked as he blasted a few Shadow Minions. "That and Taranee was worried about you."

"What can I say?", Taranee said as she shot some fireballs at a group of Shadow Minions. "I worry about my man!"

"No need to worry, Taranee!", Nigel said as he took down two minions. "Once we find the leader and take him down, the rest will take off running!"

"And where would he be?!", Taranee asked.

"Dragon Knights!", a voice boomed. "I challenge thee!"

"I think that's him.", Nigel said as he ran in the direction of the voice. "See you two there!"

"Wait up Nigel!", Taranee said as she and Matt flew after him.

"Looks like Nigel isn't the only one going after that guy.", Matt said looking around the area. "Look!"

Taranee looked to see that the other Dragon Knights were all so going in the same direction as Nigel. Soon, Matt and Taranee were joined by the other Guardians and Phobos.

"Who was that, that called the Dragon Knights out?!", Irma asked.

"No clue.", Cornelia said. "But look at how the Shadow Minions just stopped moving! It's like they're waiting for something or someone to tell them what to do next!"

Sure enough, the Shadow Minions were just standing there like statues. Suddenly, they began to walk back through the fold, they came out of.

"They're retreating?!", Raythor questioned.

"No.", Caleb said. "They're being called back. Their leader wants to settle this."

Once the Dragon Knights were close to the fold, from which the Shadow Horde came through, a large man clad in dark armour walked up to them. He had green eyes and white hair. His weapon of choice was a mace and small shield.

"I am Shadowron!", the man said. "I am Sir Necro's second in command! And soon, I will destroy you all!"

* * *

A/N: First Star Weapons, now Dragon Weapons! Let's see how the Dragon Knights, do against this Shadowron guy!

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Shadowron's Fall and Elyon's Save

"Heard that before!", Angelo said as he held his Dragon Blade tight. "And we beat you guys every time!"

"So you'll be no different!", Nigel said as he put his Star Fist away, and put his Dragon fist back on his right hand.

"So this is a Shadow General?!", Malcom asked. "I thought you guys beat all six of them."

"You did.", Shadowron said as he took a fighting stance with a mace in each hand. "I'm one of two of Shadon's warriors that has surpassed those fools you've defeated!"

"I still say we can take him!", Eric said as his pulled out his Dragon Katana. "It's the seven of us against one of him!"

"I like those numbers!", Marcus said gripping his Dragon War Hammer.

Suddenly, Shadowron charged at the Dragon Knights swinging one of his maces down at them. Nigel blocked the attack, with his Dragon Fist, as the others jumped out of the way.

"Not bad.", Shadowron said with a smirk.

"Unlike you.", Nigel said with a smirk.

"Huh?!", Shadowron questioned.

"Quintessence Pulse!", Nerissa yelled as she slammed the end of her Dragon Staff on the back of Shadowron.

"Aaaaaargh!", Shadowron yelled as he dropped to one knee.

"Dragon Hammer Blast!", Marcus yelled as he the struck the ground with his hammer, sending a large beam of energy at Shadowron sending him flying at the Guardians, Matt, Phobos, Caleb and the others.

"Heads up!", Matt yelled as they moved back.

Suddenly Angelo and Malcom landed in the way of where Shadowron was flying at.

"Axe Wave!", Malcom yelled releasing his attack.

"Dragon's Flame Wave!", Angelo yelled releasing his attack.

Both attacks hit their marks as they sent Shadowron flying into the air.

"Dragon Tornado Cutter!"

Suddenly a twister yanked up Shadowron as the sound of metal being cut and slashed was being heard in the twister. Seconds later, the twister stopped as Eric landed on the ground putting his sword in it's sheath.

"Dragon Hydro Cutter!", Cassidy yelled as she threw her Dragon Ring Blades at the falling Shadowron.

Once they hit, Shadowron started spinning in the air while falling. On their return trip, they hit Shadowron again making him spin fast. Once Cassidy caught them, Shadowron crashed into the ground.

"That was awsome!", Marcus said.

"I thought these guys were supposed to be hard to beat!", Malcom said as they walked up to them.

"They are.", Cassidy said as they walked up towards Shadowron. "But this guy was easy to beat."

"Maybe he wasn't that strong.", Nerissa said as she poked Shadowron with her Dragon Staff, to see iff he was alive.

"Maybe we've gotten stronger.", Eric suggested.

"I'd say that just may be true.", Nigel said. "I mean look at the beat down we gave this guy."

"Somethings not right, about this guy.", Angelo said as he flipped Shadowron on his back. "Then again, we did jack him up!"

"I'd say!", Will said as she and the other landed next to the Dragon Knights.

"That was so cool!", Irma said. "So, is he..... you know..... done for?"

"If we was, he'd of blown up by now.", Nigel said. "I think we just knocked him out."

"I say we tie him up and get some answers out of him.", Caleb said.

"I agree.", Angelo said. "The more we know about Shadon, the better."

"Soilders! Restrain this prisioner!", Rathor ordered the troops.

"I say we head home, get something to eat, and kick back and relax!", Nerissa suggested as they walked away from where Shadowron lied.

"I for one agree.", Cassidy said streching her arms.

"So, that's Nerisaa?", Will whispered to Angelo.

"Yeah why?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah why?", Nerissa asked Will.

"Ah!", Will screamed as she jumped back.

"Wow! You're really tweaked around me huh?", Nerissa grinned.

"I'd say.", Angelo agreed. "Didn't you guys tell Will what happened with the whole Shadow Specter thing?"

"They did!", Will said. "It's just......... a lot to take in!"

"You know what?", Angelo said as he walked next to Nerissa. "I'd hate to see how you'd react if I started datting Nerissa!"

Hearing that made Nerissa turn red in the face, which everyone but Angelo saw.

"She's redder than Will's hair!", Irma whispered to Hay Lin.

"She must really like Angelo.", Hay Lin whispered back.

"What was your first clue.", Cornelia whispered to them.

'She really likes Angelo!', Will thought to herself.

'Well duh!', Taranee said to her mentally. 'She is a teenage girl! Like you and me! You should give her a chance, Will.'

'Maybe you're right.', Will said agreeing with Taranee.

"Hey Nerissa.", Will said getting Nerissa's attention.

"Yes, Will.", Nerissa said as her face returned to it's normal color.

"Look, if the others are willing to let the past go, then I guess I can too.", Will said as she extended her and out to her. "Friends?"

"Friends.", Nerissa said as she accepted her hand.

"And with that out of the way, let's head home.", Matt said as they continued to walk on.

Just then, Shadowron jumped up and ran at the group.

"Look out everyone!", Raythor yelled at them.

But before they could even turn around, Shadowron grabbed Will from behind. He then jumped back from the group.

"Will!", Matt yelled ready to blast Shadowron.

"Let me go!", Will demanded as she tried to shake herself loose.

Will then zapped Shadowron with a bolt of lightining, which did nothing to him, as he laughed it off.

"Transform you and your fellow Guardians back to normal!", Shadowron ordered, Will.

"That'll happen!", Will snapped.

"Do it Will.", Angelo said.

"What?!", Will questioned Angelo.

"Trust me!", he said. "He isn't going anywhere, with you."

"Okay.", Will said as she held out the Heart and changed herself and the other Guardians back to normal. "There, it's done! Happy now, shadow jerk?!"

"Yes! For now I'll have the joy of taking the Keeper of the Heart with me!", Shadowron laughed as his armour began to glow.

"Aw, crap!", Angelo said. "Everybody get back! He's gonna blow!"

"What?!", the other Guardians questioned in shock.

"No time to explain!", Nigel said as he scooped Taranee up in his arms and took of running. "We need to move, now!"

"Right behind you!", Eric said as he did the same with Hay Lin. "Hang on tight, Hay Lin!"

"This day is just full of surprises!", Caleb said as he ran with Cornelia in his arms.

"You're telling me!", Cornelia said hold onto Caleb.

"Going my way, gorges?", Malcom said as he scooped Irma in his arms, taking off with the others.

"Down boy.", Irma said with a smirk.

"What about Will?!", Matt asked Angelo as Shadowron's armour was reaching it's peak of power.

"Already on it. Dragon Blade!", Angelo said as he summoned his weapon running towards Shadowron. "Get ready to grab Will!"

"Already there!", Matt said as he flew behind Angelo.

"This is the end for you Guardian!", Shadowron laughed.

"Think again!", Will said.

Angelo then jumped up and slashed at the arm that Shadowron held Will in.

"Aaaargh!", Shadowron screamed as he held the spot where his hand used to be. "Blast you, Dragon Knight!"

Once the hand hit the ground, it open, releasing Will. Matt then swooped down and grabbed Will and took of towards the others, as energy was pouring out of Shadowron's stub.

"Get Will out of here!", Angelo said as he stood in Shadowron's way. "I'll be right behind you?!"

"You fool!", Shadowron said as he dropped to his knees. "You'd risk your life to protect these people?!"

"It's what friends do for each other!", Angelo said.

"Looks like they'll be missing their friend!", Shadowron laughed. "Farwell Dragon Knight!"

"I don't think so!"

"Who was that?!", Angelo asked looking around.

Then, in a flash of light, Elyon appeared.

"You're Cornelia's friend!", Angelo said. "Elyon, right?"

"Going my way?", Elyon said as she placed her hand on Angelo's shoulder.

"What are you..............?!", Angelo began to say as Elyon teleported away from the area.

"Good luck to you, when you face these Dragon Knights, Master Necro.", Shadwron said as he exploded.

At a far off distance the others watched as the explosion happened.

"Angelo!", Malcom and Marcus yelled fearing the worse for their cousin.

"What?"

Everyone turned to see Angelo, with Elyon standing next to him.

"How the heck..............?!", Nigel questioned.

"Elyon teleported me out before Shadowron blew up.", Angelo said as he pointed to Elyon.

"Please hold your applause.", Elyon joked.

'Hello hotness!', Marcus thought to himself as eye stared at Elyon.

"Well, seeing as the Shadow Horde has retreated, I say we head home and celebrate!", Malcom suggested.

"I'm up for a party!", Hay Lin said.

"Hold on now!", Marcus said getting every ones attention. "What if the Shadow Horde comes back?"

"Then we'll come back and help kick their butts.", Malcom replied. "No biggie."

"Well, I think at least one of us should stay and help protect Meridian and it's lovely and beautiful Queen Elyon.", Marcus suggested as he winked at Elyon.

"Oh, you are a piece of work, Marcus!", Malcom said to his younger brother.

"What?!", Marcus asked.

"Don't you "what", us, boy!", Angelo said to his cousin. "I know what you're to! You just want to flirt with the girl!"

"Don't you two think that the lovely queen should decide if one of us should stay here?", Marcus replied.

"What do you think, Elyon?", Cornelia asked her best as she stood by her. "He is cute."

"Very.", Elyon agreed. "So, if I say so, you'll stay here for awhile?"

"It would be my honor.", Marcus said as he kissed Elyon's hand causing her to blush a little.

"And he's in.", Angelo, and Malcom said.

"Well, Dragon Knight Marcus, I would request that you stay here as my personal guest.", Elyon said to Marcus.

"As you wish, Your Majesty.", Marcus said as he bowed to Elyon.

"Call me Elyon.", Elyon said. "Actually, can all you guys stay? We can have a big feast and everything!"

"Weeeellll, what the heck.", Angelo said. "Why not guys?"

"I've never been to a castle before.", Eric said.

"This could be most interesting.", Malcom said. "A chance to see another culture and all."

"Let's do it.", Nigel said.

After everyone agreed to stay on Metamoor, they all headed to the palace, which of course made Elyon very happy, to spend time with her friends, both old and new.

* * *

A/N: Well, Meridian is safe. But what of Shadon, and his plans? Read on to find out!

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Attack on Kandrakar

Meanwhile, in the Shadow World, Shadon was in the throne room of his palace, with his most trusted knight, Necro.

"All of your forces have returned from Metamoor, Your Majesty.", Necro said to his king. "They are waiting for your next command."

"Very well, Necro.", Shadon said as he stepped from his throne. "It is time to go to Kandrakar!"

Shadon then walked out onto the balcony. He looked down at his Shadow Horde. Looking upon them, he knew he was ready to invade Kandrakar.

"We begin now!", Shadon said as he and Necro jumped down towards a set of wide steps, that led to a large platform.

Shadon then walked up the steps, with Necro right behind him. Once at the top of the stairs, Shadon raised his hands and made the six small purple and black marble sized orbs that he swallowed, appear on certain parts of his armour. One appeared on each shoulder pad, one on each boot, one on his headband, and the final one was on his chest plate.

"With the power in these orbs, from each of my defeated Shadow Generals' energies, I can finally open a shadow fold to Kandrakar!", Shadon said as he pulled out his Shadow Halrberd. "And now to open the fold."

Shadon then focused the energy of the orbs into his Shadow Halberd. Soon it began to glow a dark purple. Once done, Shadon then slashed his halberd forward, and a red and black fold big enough for large groups to walk through. Shadon then stepped to the side.

"Begin the attack, Necro.", Shadon commanded.

"Shadow Horde!", Necro yelled to the Shadow Minions, getting their attention. "It is time! Go! Go and bring Kandrakar to it's knees!"

The Shadow Minions then ran or flew through the shadow fold to Kandrakar.

"Soon it will be all over.", Shadon said as he and Necro stepped on a round, silver disc-like platform.

The platform then lifted into the air and went through the fold. On Kandrakar, the Oracle and the rest of the grand council watched as the Shadow Minions came pouring out of the shadow fold.

"It has begun.", the Oracle said. "Luba! Go to the Chamber of the Aurameres, and protect the Aurameres as best you can my friend!"

"By your order, Oracle.", Luba said as she headed for the Chamber of the Aurameres.

"The rest of us will create a force field around the Fortress of Infinite!", the Oracle said as he along with Tibor, Halinor and Alfor formed a circle.

They then focused their power and formed a powerful force field around the fortress. The Shadow Minions punched, kicked, slashed, and clawed at the force field, but couldn't get through.

"That should hold then for now, until we contact the Guardians and Dragon Knights.", Oracle said. "But we must hurry!"

"I am contacting them as we speak.", Halinor said as she sat down as focused her power.

Outside the fortress Shadon and Necro were at the steps of the fortress. Shadon then toughed the force field and could feel the energy from the force field that kept him and his Shadow Horde out.

"Did they think this would stop me?!", Shadon questioned as he raised his Shadow Halberd.

Shadon then slashed at the force field, doing little damage.

"It seems the mighty Oracle was prepared.", Shadon grinned as he saw that he only made a very small crack in the force field. "No matter. I will get through. And when I do, Kandrakar's power shall be mine!"

Shadon then began to strike the force field again and again. Seeing this, the Oracle could only hope that the Guardians and Dragon Knights would be able to make it in time.

On Metamoor, the group of heroes were with Elyon, in her royal garden of enjoying themselves, when the Heart of Kandrakar began to glow and vibrate. Feeling the vibrations, Will pulled it out to see Halinor's face in it.

"Halinor?!", Will questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Shadon, and his forces have begun their attack on the Fortress of Infinite!", Halinor told Will. "We need you Guardians and Dragon Knights to get here as fast as you can!"

"We're on our way!", Will said as Halinor's image faded away.

"Time to get to work!", Angelo said as he and his fellow Dragon Knights placed their Dragon Pendants on their belt buckles.

"Guardians unite!", Will said as she held up the Heart.

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

Will- "Quintessence!"

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. From their purple boots and shoe, to their green and blue stockings, and their pink or teal shirts and skirts.

Angelo- "Fire Dragon Armour!"

Nerissa- "Quintessence Dragon Armour!"

Cassidy- "Water Dragon Armour!"

Eric- "Wind Dragon Armour!"

Nigel- "Earth Dragon Armour!"

Malcom and Marcus- "Delta Dragon Armour!"

In a flash of lights, the seven transformed into Dragon Knights. Matt and Mr. Huggles changed into their Regent form, while Caleb and Phobos, called upon their armour, ready for battle.

"I say it's time we ended this!", Nigel said.

"I couldn't agree more!", Angelo said as Will opened a fold to Kandrakar.

Saying there goodbye's to Elyon, the Dragon Knights, Guardians, Regents, Caleb, and Phobos went through the fold ready to do battle.

"Good luck guys.", Elyon said as she looked up to the sky. "Please let my friends and family be safe Lord."

Once through the fold, they were greeted by the Oracle and the members of the Council of Kandrakar, in the grand hall of the Fortress of Infinite.

"I'm still not going to get over how cool this place is.", Eric said as he looked around.

"I know what you mean.", Hay Lin said standing next to her boyfriend.

Suddenly a loud clashing sound was heard, getting everyone's attention.

"What the heck was that?!", Irma asked.

"That was Shadon, trying to break through the force field we put up, moments ago.", Tibor said. "It is a strong force field, but it won't last forever."

"Soon he'll break through, and go for the Chamber of the Aurameres!", Alfor informed.

"Chamber of the "Aura-what" now?", Nigel asked.

"Aurameres.", Taranee replied, to Nigel. "They're the source of our powers."

"So, if Shadon gets the Aurameres........", Angelo began to say.

"Then the girls lose their powers.", Nerissa finished. "Many have tried to do the same thing when me, Cassidy, and Halinor were Guardians."

"And they failed each time.", Cassidy said proudly.

"But this is different.", Halinor said. "This Shadon character isn't like the other enemies that any of you have faced."

"Halinor is correct.", the Oracle said. "Shadon won't stop, until he gets what he wants."

"And what he wants are the Aurameres.", Will said with a bit of worry. "Any ideas any one?"

"Can a fold be opened back to his world?", Angelo asked.

"It can be done.", the Oracle replied. "And I understand your plan."

"What plan?", Cornelia asked.

"We open a fold back to the Shadow World, and send Shadon packing.", Angelo said. "The only problem is, when and how do we get him in it."

"We'll think of something, when the time comes.", Cassidy said.

"Well, let's go and greet Shadon and his army.", Matt said as he flew along with the Guardians towards the entrance of the fortress.

"Guys! Hold up!", Angelo called to his four fellow Dragon Knights as the others walked on. "We need to talk."

"What up?", Nerissa asked.

"Wait! We're not going to do some corny oath to live through this, or anything?", Nigel asked.

"No!", Angelo whispered. "And keep your voice down. I'm going to tell you guys how we're going to execute the plan."

"What are you talking about?", Eric asked.

"Yeah.", Cassidy said. "I thought we already had it all planned out."

"That's only part of the plan.", Angelo said. "The rest of it is way to risky. And I know that they wouldn't go for it."

"How risky?", Nerisa asked.

"Very risky.", Angelo said. "So, here's the plan!"

So Angelo told them the full plan. Needless to say they were shocked at what he wanted them to do.

"And that's my plan.", Angelo said. "So, I need to know if you guys are willing to go through with this, no matter what."

The four of them looked at each other, then back at Angelo who had his right hand held out, in a fist. Then the four of them smiled.

"I'm in.", Nerissa said as she placed her right hand over his fist.

"Me too!", Eric said placing his right hand over Nerissa's hand.

"Count me in.", Cassidy said placing her right hand over Eric's.

"We started this together, so let's end it together!", Nigel said as he put his right hand over Cassidy's

"Then let's do this.", Angelo said. "And no matter what, we don't go back on this."

"You guys coming or what?!", Hay Lin said.

"We're coming!", Eric said. "We were just going over the plan."

"It's not that hard.", Hay Lin said. "We just trick Shadon into going into the fold."

"There you guys are!", Will said. "Shadon's almost through the force field!"

"Then let's give him a warm welcome!", Angelo said as he summoned his dragon weapon. "Dragon Blade!"

"Dragon Staff!", Nerissa said as she called forth her weapon.

"Dragon Ring Blades!", Cassidy yelled as a pair of small ring blades appeared in each hand.

"Dragon Fist!", Nigel said summoning his weapon.

"Dragon Katana!", Eric said as a katana appeared in his hand, with a dragon design on the sheath that the sword was in.

"Dragon War Hammer!", Marcus said as his weapon appeared in his hands.

"Dragon Battle Axe!", Malcom said as his weapon appeared in his hands.

"Well, guys this is it.", Caleb said as he pulled out his sword and shield.

"Then, let's make sure we win!", Phobos said as he pulled out his sword.

"He has a way with words, doesn't he?", Irma joked to Hay Lin.

Just then a loud crashing sound was heard as Shadon destroyed the force field around the fortress.

"Finally!", Shadon said as he walked through the entrance. "The Aruameres will soon be mine!"

"You'll have to get past us first!"

Shadon look to see the Guardians of Kandrakar, two of the Regents of Earth, Caleb, Phobos, and the Dragon Knights standing and hovering in his way, ready for battle.

"Do you think you can beat me and my army?!", Shadon laughed.

"Only one way to find out, Shadon!", Angelo said. "So let's get it on!"

* * *

A/N: What's Angelo's plan? And will it work?

Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: The Battle Begins

"Attack!", Shadon ordered of his Shadow Horde. "Destroy them! Destroy them all!"

The Shadow Minions charged at the group of heroes, that stood in their way.

"Let's start this off right!", Angelo said, as he made his Dragon Blade flame up. "Hey Taranee! How about combining our powers?!"

"Why not!", Taranee said as she shot a fireball at his Dragon Blade.

"Dragon's Flame Wave!", Angelo yelled as he did his attack.

Once the attack was fired, it had way more power, thanks to the extra juice Taranee gave to Angelo. It took down a mess load of Shadow Minions, as well as two Shadow Golems.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he saw what his attack did, thanks to Taranee's power boost.

"Alright now!", Taranee said. "Now if that happens when me and you combine powers......."

"Then the others should be able to do the same thing!", Angelo figured. "Everybody, team up! Element to element! Combine you powers to do major damage!"

First was Irma, who covered Cassidy's Dragon Ring Blades in water. Cassidy then focused her own power in them.

"Dragon Hydro Cutter!", she shouted as she threw her ring blades at the Shadow Minions.

The water surrounding the ring blades began to spread out further, while freezing, forming large rings of ice, that cut down several of the enemy troops. On their return trip, the ice on the ring blades, broke off as they cut through some more Shadow Minions. When Cassidy caught them, they were shined from the bits of ice that were still on them.

"Now that was cool!", Cassidy said as she and Irma high-fived each other.

"Oh yeah!", Irma said.

Next was Nigel and Cornelia, who combined their powers, as he came down in the middle of a large group of Shadow Minions, with his Dragon Fist, and she with her right foot.

"Earthquake Strike!", they both yelled as they struck the ground, sending a very powerful shockwave of energy, blasting away Shadow minions, within twenty feet of them.

"Nicely done, Ms. Hale.", Nigel said as he uppercutted two Shadow Minions.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Mr. Ashcroft.", Cornelia said as she sent a group of Shadow Minions flying with her telekinesis.

"Delta Burst!", Malcom and Marcus yelled as they combined their Axe Wave and Dragon Hammer Blast attacks."

The attack wiped out a huge group of Shadow Minions.

"Oh yeah! We bad!", Marcus and Malcom bragged as they clanged their weapons together.

As they ran off to fight more Shadow Minions, Caleb, Matt, and Mr. Huggles were ready to combine their power to take down some Shadow Minions. First, Caleb sent a energy wave from his sword, while Matt made it go faster, by shooting it with his eye beams, along with Phobos's energy blast. And finally, Mr. Huggles hit the floor with his fist sending a shock wave at the attack, making it go even faster. Once it struck, a group of Shadow Minions, it exploded taking out a large group of Shadow Minions.

"Not bad.", Caleb said as he charged forward.

"I agree.", Phobos said as he blasted a hole in a Shadow Golem.

"Let's go, Huggles!", Matt said as he flew into battle, with Huggles right behind him.

"You ready, Will?!", Nerissa asked as she jumped in the air. "It could be fun."

Will then flew towards Nerissa, who had she Dragon Staff out and aimed at the floor. Will them held on to it as they fell towards the floor. Both looked at each other, smirking as they got ready to do their attack.

"Quintessence Pulse!", they both shouted as they neared the floor.

Once they landed, they slammed one end of the staff on the ground sending a powerful shock wave, of electricity, out from around them at the Shadow Minions, destroying them in a huge puff of black smoke.

"Whoa!", Will said looking around at all the smoke the Shadow Minions made. "That was sweet!"

"I know!", Nerissa said as she and Will fought off some more Shadow Minions.

"Shall we, Hay Lin?", Eric asked as he jumped up in the air, with his Dragon Katana.

"Let's!", Hay Lin said as she flew up with him and held on to his Dragon Katana with him.

Once she touched it, it glowed brighter than it ever did.

"Dragon Tornado Cutter!", they yelled as they began to spin around, creating a twister around them.

The twister then went towards the Shadow Minions. Soon many Shadow Minions got sucked up into the twister. Sounds of slashing and cutting could be heard as puffs of purple smoke popped out of nowhere in the twister. Then the twister went upwards and faded. Hay Lin and Eric then landed on the floor, both happy at how many Shadow Minions they wiped out.

"That was so,...... wow!", Hay Lin said happily.

"Told you it was cool!", Eric said. "Now let's finish the rest of them."

"Right behind you!", Hay Lin said following right behind Eric.

"There are more where they came from, fools!", Shadon said as more Shadow Minions came through the dark fold.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Matt said."

"For every Shadow Minion you take out, three shall take it's place!", Shadon gloated. "Face it, heroes, you're finished!"

"Well, this sucks!", Irma said as she fired a blast of water at some Shadow Minions. "What will we do now?"

"We could try and combine our powers!", Malcom suggested.

"We can do that?!", Eric asked.

"It's risky!", Marcus said. "But in this case, I'd say it's worth the risk! Plus the blast may close the dark fold!"

"I say we go for it!", Will said. "It may be our only hope!"

"I'm game, if the rest of you are!", Angelo said.

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Phobos said.

Once the rest of them agreed, they got in a circle and focused their powers and formed a large ball of energy, as the Shadow Minions circled around them, ready to pounce.

"Take them out!", Shadon ordered.

The Shadow Minions then jumped at the heroes. Just as the Shadow Minions got close enough to the group of heroes, they released the concentrated energy. The burst of energy, wiped out all the Shadow Minions and continued on its way towards Shadon, who blocked the attack with his Shadow Halberd. Even though he blocked the attack, Shadon still felt a good amount of the attack. He then looked to see the energy fly towards his dark fold.

"NO!", Shadon yelled as the energy hit the dark fold. "My Shadow Minions!"

Shadon aimed his Shadow Halberd at the dark fold and fired a beam of dark energy at it, trying to keep it open. But it was too late, as the dark fold closed.

"Looks like you're out of an army, Shadon!", Cassidy gloated.

"And with no way out of here, you're finished.", Taranee said.

"You think so?", Shadon questioned. "If there's one thing I've learned, from fighting heroes like you, it's to always have a back up plan!"

Shadon then raised his Shadow Halberd in the air as his six shadow orbs, in his armour glowed.

"Lend me your powers, my Shadow Generals!", Shadow ordered, as he brought his Shadow Halberd back down.

"This isn't good!", Nigel said.

"What do you mean?", Matt asked.

"One Shadow General was bad enough!", Eric said. "Now there all in one person!"

"And that one person is their leader!", Nerissa replied. "Not good!"

"Now let's see.", Shadon said. "Which attack shall I do first? Let's try this one."

Shadon then put his weapon away, preparing to do his attack. He then clapped his hands together, getting everyones attention. He then held out his hands, spreading out his fingers as they began to glow at the tips.

"Aw, crap!", Nigel said. "Not this again!"

"Everybody look out!", Caleb yelled.

"Shadow Beam Strike!", Shadon yelled as dark purple beam of energy fired from all ten of his fingers.

Just like with Shada, the beams began to ricochet off the walls coming back at the group.

"Heads up!", Angelo yelled as he dodged a beam.

"Whoa!", Irma yelled dodging another beam.

Everyone dodged the beams, as they continued to ricochet off the walls. Shadon then clapped his hands together, like Shada did, when he faced the Dragon Knights. Once he did, the beams then came together in the center of the area, making a powerful blast, that knocked everyone back in different directions.

"I forgot how bad that hurt.", Angelo said as he slowly got to his feet.

"That was a lot of power.", Cornelia said, as everyone else got to her feet. "Where did that come from?"

"From one of the Shadow Generals.", Caleb answered.

Taranee then noticed that the shadow orb on Shadon's right shoulder became clear. Showing that it was now empty of power.

"Guys!", Taranee said getting everyones attenyion. "Look at his right shoulder! The orb there is empty!"

"You right, Taranee!", Nerissa said as she noticed the empty orb. "That means......."

"If we get him to do the other five attacks..........", Malcom began to say.

"Then he'll be at his normal power!", Angelo said. "Hey, Shadon! Is that all you got?!"

"Only one way to find out.!",Shadon said as he jumped into the air. "Shadow X-Slash!"

Shadon then waved his arms in an "X" pattern, sending a powerful wave of energy at everyone, knocking them down hard. After a few seconds, they all slowly got to there feet, hurting for the attack.

"Oh yeah, that hurt.", Irma said as she and the others got to their feet. "How many are left?"

"Four.", Cassidy said as she saw the shadow orb, on his left boot went empty.

"Let's just hope we can survive them all.", Phobos said.

"Allow me to handle these fools, master.", Necro said as he stepped forward, with a broadsword in his hand.

"Do your worst, Necro!", Shadon said as he jumped over the group, and headed through the first door to the Chamber of the Aruameres.

"See you later, fools!", Shadon said as he walked off.

"We have to stop Shadon, before he gets to the Aurameres!", Will said.

"What about this guy?!", Eric said. "I don't think he just going to let us go!"

"Me and Marcus will take care of him!", Malcom said.

"Not alone you won't!", Phobos said as he stood next to Malcom.

"Malcom.", Irma said sadly.

"Don't worry about us!", Malcom said. "Stop Shadon, before he gets to the Aurameres!"

"Let's go, Irma!", Cornelia said as she and Hay Lin dragged her along.

"You three better make it through this!", Will said.

"Don't worry, Will.", Marcus said. "We don't plan on dying today."

Once the others were through the door, Marcus and Malcom closed the door, keeping Necro in the room with them and Phobos. Necro ran for the door, only to be blasted by, Phobos.

"We're your opponets now!", Phobos said as his hands glowed with energy.

"So, if you want to go any further, you'll have to go through us!", Marcus said as he, Malcom and Phobos took their fighting stances.

"Very well.", Necro said as we took his fighting stance. "Let us fight to the bitter end!"

Necro then charged at the three, ready for battle.

"Let's do this!", Malcom yelled as he, Marcus, and Phobos charged at Necro.

Beyond the doors, the others were trying to catch up with Shadon as fast as they could. Soon, they spotted Shadon walking towards the door that lead to the Chamber of the Aurameres.

"We have to stop him!", Taranee said as they got closer to him.

Shadon then turned around, facing the group. He then raised his Shadow Halberd.

"Shadow Wave Burst!", Shadon yelled as he slammed his Shadow Halberd into the ground, sending a powerful shockwave through out the area of the temple, to which those on the ground jumped up from.

"We're not falling for that one, Shadon!", Cassidy said as the shadow orb on his left shoulder went empty.

"And now you only have three powers left!", Hay lin gloated.

"Then I better use the next one well.", Shadon said with a smirk.

Suddenly, two more Shadons appeared. Then two more after that. And two more after that.

"What the, hcck is this?!", Caleb asked.

"He's using Shade's power!", Cassidy replied. "This isn't good!"

"Then again, the clones aren't that strong!", Nigel said as he wiped on out with an uppercut.

"That's not our real problem!", Nerissa said.

"What is?", Angelo asked.

The Shadons then fired shots into the air, through their Shadow Halberds.

"Heads up!", Eric yelled as he shielded Hay Lin from the downpour of energy beams.

Caleb went and shielded Cornelia, while Nigel did the same for Taranee. Matt shielded Will, but was feeling the attack, just as Mr. Huggles was as he shielded Irma. Seeing this Shadon walked through the doors of the Chamber of the Aurameres.

"Finally!", Shadon said as he walked towards the Aurameres "The power is mine!"

"Not as long as we're hear!", Will snapped.

Shadon turned around to see the Guardians and Dragon Knights ready to fight Shadon. He looked futher to see the two Regents, and Caleb knocked out on the floor.

"So it's the ten of you against me.", Shadon grinned. "I like my odds."

"We'll see about that!", Will said as she along with the other Guardians focused their power and blasted Shadon with everything they had.

The Dragon Knights watched as the power kept being poured on. But soon, their energy was beginning to weaken. Soon they were running out of energy. Shadon just stood there as if nothing was phasing him. Afetrwards, the girls just dropped to the ground, to weak to move.

"Are you done yet?", Shadon asked looking at the drained Guardians. "Looks like you are."

Shadon then looked at the Dragon Knights.

"And what of you five?", Shadon asked them as the shadow orbs on his chest plate and head band went empty. "After all you've seen, do you five think you have any chance of beating me? I've just used up the last of my shadow orbs against your little fairies over there. And I'm still at full power! So ask yourselves, do you really want to do this?"

The Dragon Knights looked at Shadon, then at each other, and then back at Shadon. They then put their weapons away.

"What are you guys doing?!", Cornelia asked in shock. "Kick his butt! It's what you were picked for!"

"We can't beat him.", Nigel said.

"Nigel!", Taranee said sadly, in a soft voice.

"After all we did, he's still at full strenght, ready to fight us.", Eric replied.

"Eric, don't give up like this!", Hay Lin cried.

"Sorry, Will.", Angelo said. "But, we see the truth now. Shadon is to powerful for us. I'm sorry."

"No.", Will said sadly.

Angelo then looked up at Shadon.

"You win, Shadon.", Angelo said. "We give up."

* * *

A/N: What the heck are our heroes doing?! They can't give up! They have to kick Shadon's evil butt! Is this truly the end?!

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Sacrifice

The Guardians, to weak to move, were shocked at what just happened. The Dragon Knights, their friends, had just surrendered to Shadon. The most hurt of all were Taranee, Hay Lin, and Will. Taranee and Hay Lin, because their boyfriends Nigel and Eric, were two of the Dragon Knights. And Will because Angelo was one of her best friends, since they were kids. But, she wasn't about to give up that easily.

"You can't give up like this!", Will cried. "You guys have to stop him!"

"Silence fools!", Shadon snapped as he fired a beam of energy at th Guardians, pinning them against the wall.

"I can't move!", Cornelia yelled as she tried to pull herself from the wall.

"That's the point, Blondie.", Shadon said as he turned towards the Dragon Knights. "Now let me get this right. You five are just going to let me take these Aurameres here, a let me leave with them?"

"That's the plan.", Cassidy replied.

"We'll even walk you out of here.", Eric replied.

"Eric.......... don't.", Hay Lin cried softly, as tears began to pour down hear face.

Shadon then be began to laugh. For him, he hasn't laughed like this in a very long time.

"I can't believe this!", Shadon laughed. "The mighty Oracle screwed up, when he picked you five! After all this time, you five just hand me the tools to my victory! As you would say, this is rich!"

"Traitors!", Irma yelled. "You five are a bunch of backstabbing traitors!"

Cassidy then threw one of her daggers at Irma, which landed near her head.

"I'd watch that big mouth, of yours, if I were you!", Cassidy said as she glared at Irma.

"When I get down from here...............", Will began to say.

"You won't do squat!", Angelo snapped as he walked up to Will. "So let me tell you, personally, what's going to happen if you do get down from here!"

Angelo then leaned forward and began to whisper sometime on Will's ear. What ever it was, it scared Will big time, as he walked away from her. Shadon noticed the shocked look on Hay Lin's face as well. He then remembered, that the Air Guardian had very sharp hearing.

"What ever you told the Keeper, scared the Air Guardian as well.", Shadon grinned.

"What can I say.", Angelo said. "I have a way with words."

"I guess so.", Shadon said as he turned towards the Aruameres. "And now to claim my prize."

Shadon, savoring the moment, slowly reach for one of the Aurameres, not paying one bit of attention to anything else in the room. Once he grabbed one of them, he picked it up, and held it up in victory.

"After all this time,", Shadon shouted in victory. "I've finally...... what the?!"

Shadon was cut off when the Auramere shattered in his hand!

"What the heck?!", Taranee questioned.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Shadon snapped.

Just then Shadon felt himself being tied up. He looked down to see Nerissa's Star Whip-Blade wrapped around him, holding his arms to his body! He then looked to see Nerissa and Nigel pulling on the Star Whip-Blade, keeping him at bay. He then saw that, Angelo had his Star Blade, and Cassidy had her Star Trident pointed at his head, with Eric at a distance with his Star Shield, ready to strike.

"Okay, I'm confused.", Irma said. "What's going on here?!"

"Did you really think you won?", Angelo asked Shadon.

"But you said you couldn't beat me!", Shadon replied trying to get free.

"Not here, we couldn't.", Nigel said as he and Nerissa kept him at bay. "We didn't want to mess the place up."

"And as for the Aurameres, ", Cassidy stated with a smirk. "we didn't say if they were the real ones or not."

"And the whole giving up thing?", Shadon questioned.

"Oh that was true.", Angelo said. "We gave up round one of our little fight."

"Round two's coming up.", Eric said. "But it won't be here."

"Then where will it be?", Shadon asked.

After hearing that questioned, Taranee noticed that Will and Hay Lin lowered their heads sadly.

'What's going on guys?', Taranee asked them mentally. 'What did Angelo whisper to you.

Will then looked at Taranee sadly, and opened her mind to her. Taranee then knew what Will knew. Will could see the look of fear and panic on her face as she looked towards the Nigel and the other Dragon Knights.

"Nigel, don't do this!", Taranee cried. "It's to dangerous!"

"Sorry Taranee, but it has to be done.", Nigel said.

"You guys ready?!", Angelo asked of his fellow Dragon Knights.

"Ready!", Nerissa said.

"Ready!", Eric said as he took one last look at Hay Lin who was trying to put on a brave face for him.

Eric just smiled back at her, to calm her a bit.

"Ready!", Cassidy said.

"Ready!", Nigel said as he looked towards Taranee who was scared for him. "I'll be okay, Taranee!"

"Nigel.", Taranee said softly as some tears poured down her face.

"Then let's do this!", Angelo said. "Ready when ever you are, Oracle!"

From out of no where, the Oracle, with the rest of the Grand Council appeared, surprising everybody, except the Dragon Knights. The Grand Council then opened a fold to the Shadow World. Shadon then felt the Star Whip-Blade unwrap from around him, as Cassidy and Angelo jumped away from him.

"You fools will pay for this!", Shadon growled.

"I don't think so!", Angelo snapped. "Now guys!"

"Body check time!", Nigel said as they all charged at Shadon.

Not seeing this attack coming, was hit by them as they forced him through the fold. Angelo took on last look at Will, who was scared not just for him, but the others as well. Angelo just winked at Will as they all went through with Shadon.

"Close it now!", the Grand Council heard Angelo yell.

And, with a heavy heart, they did just that. Tibor and Alfor then freed the Guardians from the wall. Irma and Cornelia were still shocked at what just happened.

"What just happened?!", Cornelia asked.

"Open your minds, and I'll show you all what the Dragon Knights plan was.", Halinor said.

Doing as Halinor told them, she began to show them what the Dragon Knights had planned.

* * *

(Flashback)

"So, here's the plan!", Angelo said to the other four Dragon Knights. "First, the five of us know that, Shadon's going to get into the chamber, no matter what. So I say, we let him.

"What?!", Nerissa asked.

"You heard me.", Angelo said. "But, we make it look like we're putting up some kind of fight. Once he gets into the chamber, we let Will and the others nail him with everything they got."

"Won't that drain them?", Nigel asked.

"That's what I'm hoping for.", Angelo replied.

"I don't like how this is sounding.", Eric said.

"Me too.", Cassidy agreed.

"Let me finish.", Angelo said. "Once the others are to weak to do anything, we make like we're giving up, but we won't be."

"Ooookay.", Nigel said. "What happens next?"

"Shadon will grab what he thinks is an Aruamere, but is really a fake, that the Oracle has set up by now.", Angelo said. "Once the fake Aruamere shatters, Nerissa you use you Star Whip-Blade to tie Shadon up. Nigel, you help Nerissa keep Shadon at bay. Eric, I want you at a safe enough distance with your Star Shield ready, to attack, while me and Cassidy will have our Star Weapons up close and personal with Shadon."

"Then we throw him in some kind of mystic-like prison?", Eric asked.

"No.", Angelo said. "The Grand Council will then open a fold to the Shadow World, so we can body check, Shadon through it!"

"With us going with him, huh?", Nigel said.

"That's the plan.", Angelo said. "Once through the fold, we let Shadon have it! We kick his but, and use the Fold Key to get back to Kandrakar, or Earth. Which ever is easier to get to."

Needless to say they were shocked at what he wanted them to do.

"And that's my plan.", Angelo said. "So, I need to know if you guys are willing to go through with this, no matter what."

The four of them looked at each other, then back at Angelo who had his right hand held out, in a fist. Then the four of them smiled.

"I'm in.", Nerissa said as she placed her right hand over his fist.

"Me too!", Eric said placing his right hand over Nerissa's hand.

"Count me in.", Cassidy said placing her right hand over Eric's.

"We started this together, so let's end it together!", Nigel said as he put his right hand over Cassidy's

"Then let's do this.", Angelo said. "And no matter what, we don't go back on this."

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Why would they do something like that?!", Irma asked.

"Because they know Shadon used up the extra power from his shadow orbs to open a fold from the Shadow World to Kandrakar.", the Oracle informed. "With that power used up, Shadon does not have the power to come here."

"But what about the others?!", Hay Lin asked. "They're trapped there with Shadon!"

"Wait!", Cornelia said. "They have that Fold Key thingy! They can use it to come back!"

"Let us hope they are successful.", Halinor said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the fortress, Malcom, Marcus, and Phobos were still fighting, Necro.

"Axe Wave!", Malcom yelled as he swung his axe horizantialy, sending a wave of energy at Necro.

Necro dodge the attack letting it hit a pillar, knocking it down. Necro then raised his broadsword in the air, as a large ball of dark energy formed.

"Dark Fury!", Necro yelled as he launched his attack at the boys.

Phobos formed a force field, to protect him, Marcus, and Malcom. Once the ball of dark energy hit the force field, it exploded, destroying the force field, and sending the boys flying back against the wall.

"It seems your little force field took most of the impact!", Necro said. "Let's see if you have the power to do that again!"

Necro then slowly formed another ball of dark energy, ready to launch it at the boys.

"Think you got enough power for another force field?", Marcus asked Phobos.

"I don't think so.", Phobos said. "I only have enough for a full power energy blast."

"Then let's fight back!", Malcom suggested.

"Say what?!", Marcus asked his brother.

"We combine our strongest attacks, against Necro's Dark Fury attack, and try ad send it back at him.", Malcom said.

"That just may work.", Phobos said.

"Anything's better than standing around getting our butts kicked!", Marcus said. "Let's do it!"

The boys then began charging up their energy, ready to attack. Each was ready to give it their all, to stop them.

"Dark Fury!", Necro yelled as he launched his attack at the boys. "Goodbye fools!"

"Get ready guys!", Malcom said as the attack got closer. "Now! Axe Wave!"

"Dragon Hammer Blast!", Marcus yelled as he struck the floor with his hammer, sending a large beam of energy at the Necro's Dark Fury attack.

"Energy Burst!", Phobos yelled firing a powerful beam of energy at the Dark Fury attack.

All three attacks combined as they hit Necro's attack. Both attacls pushed against each other, fighting to get the upper hand.

"So you want to have a face off, do you?!", Necro questioned. "So be it!"

Necro then used his power to push his attack futher.

"We can do this guys!", Phobos said. "We just have to give it all we got!"

"Let's do it!", Malcom said.

"Let's end this!", Marcus yelled as the three of them gave it all they had.

Once they did that, their power combined with Necro's Dark Fury attack, changing it from dark energy to light energy, sending it back at Necro!

"Noooo!", Necro yelled as the attack hit him.

Once it hit him it exploded, sending Necro flying against the doors, that led to the next room hard. Upon impact, the doors were forced open. Necro went flying into the Chamber of the Aurameres. Once he landed, he was out cold, as the boys came running into the chamber.

"What that heck happened to him?!", Irma asked as she along with the other Guardians and the Council looked down at Necro, who was out cold.

"He got a taste of the triple beat down!", Marcus bragged.

"And now to put him somewhere safe, from others.", Luba said as she raised her right hand, making him vanish.

"What did you do to him?", Hay Lin asked.

"He's in one of our cells, along with others that have done serious crimes to other worlds.", Alfor answered.

"Where's Angelo and the others?", Malcom asked.

"They forced Shadon into a fold to the Shadow World.", Will said to Malcom and Marcus. "They planned to do it from the start, of the battle."

"Those idiots!", Malcom yelled. "That place is full of Shadow Minions!"

"They'll be lucky to get out of there alive!", Marcus said.

"Can a fold be opened there again?", Phobos asked the Oracle.

"I'm afraid not.", Oracle said sadly. "We had to use a great amount of energy to open the one they pushed Shadon through."

"Why is that?", Cornelia asked.

"You see, there is a powerful veil surrounding the Shadow World.", Luba said. "The only way Shadon was able to open a fold to Heatherfield to first time you saw him, was because he gathered large amounts of energy to do so."

"And as the Dragon Knights, defeated each of the Shadow Generals, their power went into each of those shadow orbs, that were on his armour.", Tibor said.

"So with that power gone, he's stuck in the Shadow World.", Taranee realised.

"Yes.", Alfor said. "Now we wait for the Dragon Knights to return."

Suddenly, there came some groaning from the other room. Everyone turned to see, Caleb, Matt, and Mr. Huggles, in their normal forms waking up. Cornelia ran to Caleb, while Will ran to Matt, Irma then walked up to Mr. Huggles and picked him up.

"That's for the save little guy.", Irma said as she scratched behind Mr. Huggles' ear.

"Are you okay?", Cornelia asked Caleb as he and Matt got to their feet.

"I'm okay.", Caleb said rubbing the back of his head. "The armour took most of the hits."

"How about you?", Will asked Matt.

"I've been better.", Matt said. "So, what we missed?"

So, Will told them what happened.

"Aw man!", Matt said. "And there's nothing we can do to help them?!"

"I'm afraid not.", Taranee said. "All we can do is wait and pray they return."

As they waited, they all said a silent prayer for their friends to return safely.

* * *

A/N: Necro is defeated and behind bars, while the Dragon Knights are in the Shadow World with Shadon. How will their battle end?

Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Dragon Knights vs. Shadon

Falling.

That's what the Dragon Knights and Shadon were doing after they went through the fold. Apparently, the fold opened high in the air, above Shadon's palace! All six of them were falling, and falling fast!

"Why did the fold lead up this high in the air?!", Nigel asked as they continued to fall.

"Who knows and who cares!", Angelo said. "Right now, I say we pull out our Dragon Boards and fly down tp safety!"

Angelo was about to pull out his Dragon Board, when from out of nowhere, Shadon came gliding at him, with his Shadow Halberd.

"You little fools!", Shadon snapped as he swung his halberd at Angelo. "Do you realise what you've done."

"Maybe, stopped you from taking over the universe!", Angelo said as he blocked Shadon's attack with his Star Blade.

"Not to mention, protecting all those we care for!", Nigel said as he hit Shadon in his side, with his Star Fist, sending Shadon flying over to Eric.

"And now that your trapped here,.....", Eric began to say as he hit Shadon with a back-flip kick sending him flying up towards Cassidy.

"..... with out your shadow orbs,.......", Cassidy added as she swung her Star Trident upwards, hitting Shadon sending him flying up further.

"..... you won't be hurting anymore innocent.....", Eric continued to say as he threw his Star Shield at Shadon hitting further up towards Nerissa. ".....people!"

"Nor will you be using innocents as your puppets!", Nerissa yelled as she wrapped her Star Whip-Blade around Shadon. "This is for what you did to me and Phobos!"

Nerissa then, using all her strenght, flung Shadon towards the ground hard.

"Way to go Nerissa!", Angelo said to her.

"That should take care of him!", Nigel said.

"Um.... guys?!", Cassidy said getting everybody's attention. "Maybe we should pull out our boards!"

"Good point!", Angelo said as he was about to reach for his Dragon Board.

But suddenly, a black energy-like rope wrapped around his right arm!

"What the.....?!", Angelo began to question. "Guys?! A little help here!"

"I've got problems of my own here!", Eric yelled.

Angelo looked to see the same kind of rope around Eric's legs, as well as one around Nigel's left ankle, Cassidy's waist, and Nerissa's arms. Angelo then looked to where the energy ropes came from.

"No way!", Angelo yelled.

"Yes way!", Shadon said holding the other ends of the energy ropes. "Don't think I'm going down by myself! As a matter a fact, I think you should go first!"

Shadon then wiped the energy rope downward, sending the Dragon Knights plummeting down towards his palace at break neck speeds. They all looked to see they were about to hit the palace roof.

"This is gonna hit.", Cassidy said as she braced herself for impact.

Once they hit it, they hit it hard! They went through the roof and landed into the throne room, making a nice little dip in the floor there. Still alive, but hurting, the Dragon Knights slowly got to their feet groaning in pain.

"Okay. That hurt.", Nigel said.

"Just be glad we had our armour on.", Cassidy said.

"At least we're alive." Nerissa said.

"For now you are."

Everyone turned to see Shadon sitting in his throne, with his head resting on his hand.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Eric groaned.

"How did you.........", Angelo began to ask.

"...... survive the fall?" Shadon finished for him. "Simple."

Shadon then held up a black crystal shard.

"I used the power in this shard, from the Black Dragon Crystal, to teleport here.", Shadon said as the shard broke apart. "To bad that was the last of it's power."

Shadon then stood up and walked dow towards the Dragon Knights, who gathered together, ready to fight.

"Now if I'm correct, the Wind Dragon Knight said that round two, of our fight, was going to be here.", Shadon said as he called forth his Shadow Halberd. "Shall we begin?"

"Gladly!", Angelo said as he charged at Shadon with his Star Blade in hand.

Once close enough, Angelo swung his sword at Shadon, who blocked it. Seeing his chance, Eric jumped up and threw his Star Shield at Shadon. Shadon then kicked Angelo up in the way of the Star Shield, letting it hit him in the back!

"That's it!", Nigel snapped as he ran at Shadon, with his Star Fist ready.

Seeing this, Shadon grabbed Angelo and threw him at Nigel, sending both of them flying back. Cassidy then ran at Shadon. She then, jumped up at him, ready to thrust her Star Trident at him. Shadon moved so fast, it was like he vanished. Once Cassidy landed, she looked around to see where he was.

"Where'd he go?!", Cassidy asked, not noticing he was right behind her.

"Look out Cassidy!", Eric yelled.

Cassidy slowly turned around just as Shadon raised his left hand. He then smacked Cassidy, sending her flying against one of the pillars of the room. Nerissa then jumped at him from behind, with her Star Whip-Blade in hand. Just as she was ready to slash down at him, Shadon turned and did a powerful roundhouse kick, hitting her and sending her flying towards the wall. Eric then threw his Star Shield again. Grinning, Shadon waited for the shield to get close enough to him, before he caught it, and sent it flying back at Eric sending him flying out of a window and onto the royal courtyard. The other Dragon Knights got up and ran at Shadon in full force.

"How pitiful.", Shadon spat as he waved his Shadow Halberd, sending a wave of powerful dark energy, at the Dragon Knights. "Shadow Wave!"

The attack sent the four of them flying through the wall and onto the royal courtyard, next to Eric. As they got to their feet, they saw Shadon jump down towards them. As he landed in the courtyard, the Knights were ready as they would ever be.

"This isn't good guys!", Eric said. "We need to find a weakness, in his armour!"

"I have no weaknesses!", Shadon said. "But as for you five....."

Shadon then formed a small ball of dark energy.

"Shadow Bomb!", Shadon yelled as he threw the ball of dark energy at the Dragon Knights.

Once it was close enough, the ball of dark energy exploded, covering them in dark energy. They screamed out in pain as the dark energy attack them and their armour. Once the attack ended, they fell to the ground. As they slowly got up, they saw a smirk on Shadon's face. At first, they didn't know why. Then they looked at each other and figured out why.

Their Dragon Armour and Star Weapons were gone!

"What just happened?!", Angelo asked as he looked at himself and his friends in the uniforms his Grandpa Joe gave them.

"Simple.", Shadon said. "My last attack was so powerful, that your armour and weapons were recalled!"

"Then let's call them back!", Nigel said as he along with the Dragon Knights prepared to summon their armour.

Angelo- "Fire Dragon Armour!"

Nerissa- "Quintessence Dragon Armour!"

Cassidy- "Water Dragon Armour!"

Eric- "Wind Dragon Armour!"

Nigel- "Earth Dragon Armour!"

But for some reason, nothing happened! They tried again. Still nothing! Seeing this, Shadon busted out laughing.

"Fools!", Shadon laughed. "This is the Shadow World! In here you can't call on your Dragon Armour! Nor, any of your weapons! It's over!"

"We can't give up!", Angelo said as he, Nigel, and Eric ran at Shadon.

"I'm with you!", Nigel said.

"Count me in!", Eric said.

"Don't forget about us!", Cassidy said as she and Nerissa followed be hind them.

"We want some of Shadon too!", Nerissa snapped.

'Do they really think they can take me now?!', Shadon thought to himself as he stuck his Shadow Halberd into the ground.

First was Nigel and Eric, who both did a jump kick, that Shadon countered by punching them both back. Next was Nerissa and Cassidy, who ran ahead of Angelo. Cassidy tried to do a sweep kick, while Nerissa tried to kick him in the side. Shadon grabbed Nerissa's leg and tossed her aside and then he kicked Cassidy back! Angelo jumped up at tried to punch Shadon in the face, but got clothes-lined hard, being sent flying back towards the others!

"Give up now, and I'll make your deaths short and sweet.", Shadon offered the Dragon Knights.

The five of them looked at each other, and then at Shadon. They then ran at Shadon one more time.

"Fools!", Shadon said pointing his palm at the them. "Shadow Shocker!"

Suddenly, they were trapped in a dark orb of lightning, getting shocked by dark energy. Shadon just laughed at the the Dragon Knights as they screamed from being shocked, by the lightning, in the dark prison.

"To think, you're the chosen ones!", Shadon snorted as he walked away from them. "How pathetic!"

Inside the dark ball of dark energy, the knights' lifeforce was begining to fade.

'This is it.", Cassidy thought to herself. 'This is how it all ends.'

'I'm sorry I won't be coming back, Taranee.', Nigel thought with a heavy heart.

'Hay Lin.', Eric thought sadly. 'I'm sorry.'

'I guess this is it.', Nerissa thought as she looked towards Angelo. 'I wish I got to know you more, Angelo.'

'We've lost.', Angelo thought to himself. 'Shadon defeated us. But, at least he's stuck here. So I guess we beat him in a way.'

"It is not over yet, Dragon Knights.", came a deep voice.

Suddenly, a beam of light shined down on the Dragon Knights as they were still in the Shadow Shocker attack. Shadon turned around to see a pillar of light shine down on them.

"No!", Shadon yelled as he charged at the pillar of light.

He jumped up to attack the pillar of light, with his Shadow Halberd, but got blasted by a powerful beam of light. Shadon looked on, waiting to se what would happen next.

* * *

Inside the Pillar of light, the Dragon Knights were free of the Shadow Shocker attack, and looking around the area they were in.

"Where are we?", Cassidy asked as they looked around the place.

"You are among friends", gentle voice said.

Suddenly, five dragons, each looking different, yet all looking grand, appeared in front of them. The one in the center of the five was red with a white chest and standing on it's hind legs, tall and mighty. It's wings were large and wide. His head had four long straight horns coming out the back of his head as well as black flowing hair.

"I am Pyrin.", the red dragon said, introducing himself. "I am the Great dragon of fire!"

On Pyrin's left was a blue, long, yet slim dragon, that looked a little like a sea serpent, with two sets of wings, that had a little pink in them. It had arms, but no legs. It's body was smooth, and shined in the light. It's face was a little long, with blue, yellow, and purple tendrils flowing out of the back of her head.

"I am Auquisha.", the blue dragon said, introducing herself. "I am the Great dragon of water!"

Next to Auqusisha, was a large, bulky green dragon with a brownish-yellow chest, and no wings. It's upper body was a lot larger that it's lower half. It's front arms were huge and very muscular, while his legs were of a bit smaller, but just as muscular. His head had a few small horns coming out of the sides of his head, while his jaw was a bit large and wide.

"I am Quakon.", the green dragon introduced himself. "I am the Great dragon of earth!"

On Pryrin's right, was a violet dragon, with a light gray chest, that looked a bit like Pyrin only a little smaller. Her head had two spiral horn coming out of the back of her head with white flowing hair. Her wings were just as large as Pyrins.

"I am Quintessa.", the violet dragon introduced herself. "I am the Great dragon of Quintessence!"

Next to Quintessa was a long white dragon, with no wings. It looked like a dragon of chinesse legend, with it's small arms and legs, as well as two tails at it's end. Out of the back of her head was flowing white and yellow hair.

"I am Avona.", the white dragon introduced herself. "I am the Great dragon of wind!"

"And we are the ones who gave your armour it's powers", Quintessa said the the Dragon Knights.

"When the five who first wielded the armour came to us for help, we bestowed upon them a fraction of our power.", Quakon explained to them.

"And with that power, they defeated the Dragon Knight of the black dragon.", Auquisha added.

"But we knew that someday, the Dark Dragon Knight, would came back and go after Kandrakar.", Avona said.

"So we and the first Dragon Knights formed the Dragon's Guild.", Pyrin said. "With it, we were able to find those willing to fight any and all forms of evil."

"And to be ready to fight the Shadow Horde.", Auquisha said.

"And that's where we come in.", Eric figured.

"Correct.", Avona said to Eric. "You five were chosen, by us, to wield the armour and weapons of the first Dragon Knights."

"You have beaten Shadon's dark forces.", Quakon said. "You five have shown great courage in doing what you did for the whole universe."

"We just couldn't take down Shadon.", Angelo said.

"If only we had one more shot!", Nigel said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That is why we are here.", Quintessa said.

"What do you mean?", Nerissa asked.

"We are here to give you one more shot at Shadon.", Pyrin said. "Make it count!"

Each of the dragons breath their elemental powers on the Dragon Knight that represented their element. When they were finish, they Dragon Knights could feel their strenght and powers recharged. They then put their Dragon Pendants on their belt buckles.

"Let's do it guys!", Angelo said ready for battle. "Fire Dragon Armour!"

Nerissa- "Quintessence Dragon Armour!"

Cassidy- "Water Dragon Armour!"

Eric- "Wind Dragon Armour!"

Nigel- "Earth Dragon Armour!"

The Dragon Knights were back in their armour, with their Star Weapons at the ready.

"Good luck to you, Dragon Knights.", Quintessa said a a light flashed before them. "Fight well, and with honor."

* * *

Outside the pillar of light, Shadon was standing there waiting to see what would happen next.

"Come on, you little brats!", Shadon said pacing back and forth. "You can't stay in there forever!"

Just then, the pillar started to fade.

"About time!", Shadon said as he waited for the pillar to completely fade away. "It's time to end this!"

Once the pillar added away, Shaodn's eyes widened at what he saw.

"It can't be!", Shadon snapped. "It just can't be!"

Shadon looked to see the Dragon Knights back in their armour, and with their Star Weapons, ready for one more round.

"Oh Shadon!", Angelo said in a cocky tone. "We're baaaack!"

* * *

A/N: Just when you thought they were down and out for the count, they get some help and are back in the game! Shadon's in for it now!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: Shadon's Defeat

"But how?!", Shadon questioned. "How were you able to summon your armour and weapons?!"

"Let's just say, we've had help.", Eric replied.

"Yeah!", Cassidy grinned. "Turns out that there are beings, out there, that what you to go down big time!"

"I see.", Shadon said in a low angered tone. "Well, to bad they chose the wrong people to take me on!"

"We'll see about that!", Angelo said as he, along with the other Dragon Knights, took their fighting positions. "Let's end this guys!"

"Bring it on, you little pest!", Shadon said as he turn his fighting position.

The Dragon Knights then charged at Shadon, while Shadon charged at the Dragon Knights. Eric started the battle by throwing his Star Shield at Shadon who dodged it, only to be hit by Cassidy, and her Star Trident, leaving a nice little slash mark on the side of his armour. Next was Nigel, who uppercutted Shadon up in to the air.

'How are they so fast!?', Shadon thought to himself. 'It's like they gained a new power!'

Before he could do any thing, Angelo and Nerissa appeared above him, from out of nowhere, and slashed down on him with their swords.

"Argh!", Shadon yelled as the attack sent him crashing down to the ground kicking up a cloud of thick dust, on impact.

Once Angelo and Nerissa landed, the Knights gathered together ready to fight Shadon, once he got up. But after a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Did we beat him?", Nigel asked.

"I don't hear him getting up.", Nerissa said.

"Something's not right.", Cassidy said.

"Don't worry so much.", Eric said. "Maybe he is beaten."

"Cassidy's right!", Angelo said. "This doesn't feel right. He had enough energy to beat us at least five times over! He should be up by now!"

"Maybe the Great Dragons gave us a super charge.", Nerissa suggested.

"Maybe.", Angelo said.

"So, it was the Great Dragons who saved your hides!", Shadon said, from within the cloud of dust.

"I knew he wasn't finished!", Cassidy said.

"I'm far from finished, you little upstarts!", Shadon said as a gust of wind blew the dust cloud away.

What they sawm blew their minds. It was Shadon. Only he looked different.

A lot different!

"In fact, I'm just getting started!", Shadon said with a smirk.

His armour was healed and had a few new things to it. For one, he had spikes on the shoulder pad, of his armour, as well as on his boots, and gauntlets. On his headband he had two large curled horns. Coming out of the back of his armour were a set of large, and powerful dragon-like wings.

"What the heck?!", Nigel questioned.

"What happened to him?!", Nerissa questioned.

"You like?", Shadon asked. "This is the true power of my armour! And with it I shall crush you all! Shadow Wave!"

Shadon then waved his Shadow Halberd, sending a wave of powerful dark energy, at the Dragon Knights. Like before, the attack sent them flying back and against the wall.

"That felt good!", Shadon said as the Dragon Knights got to their feet slowly. "And yet you fools still get up!"

"What can we say?", Eric said. "We don't know when to quit!"

"Then, I shall end this now!", Shadon snapped as he held his Shadow Halberd up high. "Behold! The power of the Black Dragon Knight!"

Suddenly, a dark cloud appeared above them as violet lightning began to strike Shadon's Shadow Halberd. With each strike, the halberd began to glow with power. The Dragon Knights saw this and began to worry.

"What the heck is that?!", Angelo asked.

"I think he's gathering power for one final blast!", Cassidy said.

"That's not good!", Eric said. "How do we stop him?!"

"We don't!", Nerissa said. "We just have to hope we can survive the attack!"

"I don't think we're that lucky!", Nigel said. "I say we fight back! And hard!"

"What if we were to combine our powers?", Angelo asked Cassidy.

"Come again?", Cassidy asked.

"We pull our powers together, and put it in one big blast, to counter his!", Angelo explained. "It may be our only hope of beating him!"

"It's the best plan we got!", Eric said.

"You got a point there.", Cassidy said. "I say let's do it!"

"I'm game!", Nigel said. "Let's give Shadon a run for his money!"

"So what do we do?", Nerissa asked.

"The same thing we did in Kandrakar, when we were fighting the invading Shadow Horde!", Angelo said. "Only we put our weapons together and focus our energy in them and go from there."

Angelo then pointed his Star Blade towards Shadon. Next, Nerissa stood on Angelo's right, and raised her Star Whip-Blade, next to Angelo's Star Blade, while Cassidy stood on Angelo's left, and raised her Star Trident next to Angelo's Star Blade. Nigel crouched down next to Cassidy and pointed his Star Fist at Shadon, while Eric crouched down next to Nerissa ans pointed his Star Shield at Shadon.

"Let's do it guys.", Angelo said as he began to focus his energy. "Focus your power, and get ready to fire away!"

The others began to focus their power into their Star Weapons. As Shadon was gathering the last of his power, he looked upon the Dragon Knights as they were focusing their power.

'So, they want to play it like that, do they?', Shadon thought to himself as he finished gathering power. 'This should be fun!'

"This it it guys!", Angelo said as he saw Shadon point his Shadow Halberd at them. "You all ready to unleash the dragon's fury?!"

"Ready!", Nigel said as his Star Fist glowed.

"Same here!", Eric said as his Star Shield glowed.

"I'm ready to!", Cassidy said as her Star Trident glowed.

"Good to go!", Nerissa said as her Star Whip-Blade glowed.

"This ends now!", Shadon yelled. "Dark Dragon Blast!"

"Dragon's Fury!", the Dragon Knights yelled unleashing their power at the same time Shadon unleashed his.

Once the attacks collided, the battle for victory began. At first, they were dead even in power. That is until the Dragon Knights poured more power into their attack. Seeing this, Shadon began to panic.

"This can't be happening!", Shadon yelled. "It can't end like this! Master I need you!"

"Shadon, you fool!", came a dark and eerie voice. "Can't you do anything right?!"

"What was that?!", Cassidy asked.

"Don't worry about it!", Angelo said. "Keep focusing you power!"

"I should let you fall at their hand!", the voice said. "But I need you to set me free! So I, the Great Black Dragon, bestow upon you more of my power!"

"Oh crap!", Nigel said.

"Not good!", Eric said.

Suddenly a beam of dark energy hit Shadon, giving him more power! Suddenly, his attack was gaining more power as it began to push against the Dragon Knights attack.

"Time to say goodbye, Dragon Knights!", Shadon said as his attack was getting closer. "For I win!"

"I won't give up!", Angelo yelled as his Dragon Armour began to glow. "I have to much to fight for! WE have to much to fight for! We have our families, and friends to go back to!"

"I promised myself, I'd go back to Taranee!", Nigel said as his Dragon Armour began to glow as well. "And I plan on doing that!"

"I want to see Hay Lin's smile again!", Eric said as his Dragon Armour glowed. "And you won't stand in my way, Shadon!"

"Life is a presious thing!", Cassidy yelled as her Dragon Armour began to glow. "I'm not going to let you take that from anyone!"

"Because of you, I was in the darkness for almost forty years!", Nerissa yelled as her Dragon Armour glowed. "I won't let you do that to anybody else!"

With new power in them, the Dragon Knights released all the power they could! And it was worth it! For that power over took Shadon's attack and sent it flying back at him, along with the Dragon Knights' attack!

"This can't be happening!", Shadon screamed as the attack struck him. "Nooooooo!"

After the the smoke cleared, they looked to see Shadon still standing. Only his armour was totally dented up and burnt.

"I still stand!", Shadon said as he props himself up with his Shadow Halberd, which is cracked as well.

"No for long!", Angelo said. "Hit him with everything we got!"

They then ran at Shadon, with their Star Weapons glowing.

"Star Fist Buster!", Nigel yelled as he hit Shadon in his chest.

"Star Whip-Blade Assault!", Nerissa yelled her Star Whip-Blade broke into smaller sections, and flew at Shadon, hitting him multiple times.

With each hit, his armour was getting cut or badly dented. Once her attack was done, the pieces returned back to the hilt of the sword. Next, Eric jumped up in the air, with his Star Shield ready.

"Star Shield Striker", Eric yelled throwing his Star Shield a Shadon.

The attack struck Shadon in his chest, sending a powerful shockwave through his armour! Once Eric caught his Star Shield, Cassidy then raised her, now glowing, Star Trident as a large ball of water slowly formed above her.

"Star Trident Hydro Freeze!", Cassidy yelled as she flung the ball of water forward.

Once the ball hit Shadon, the water froze him in place.

"I can't move!", Shadon yelled, as Cassidy ran at him, with her Star Trident at the ready.

"Star Trident Aqua Strike!", she yelled as she thrusted at Shadon.

Once she did that, Shadon's frozen armour, began to crack everywhere! Shadon looked on in horror, as Angelo came running at him, ready to strike to final blow! Once close enough, Angelo, with as much power as he could put in it, did a flaming double back flip kick, sending Shadon into the air. Angelo then jumped up towards Shadon as his Star Blade began to glow with power.

"Star Blade Slash Assult!", Angelo yelled as he began to slash at Shada's armour in fury.

Try as we may, Shadon was to weak to do anything to stop the assault. Once they were high enough, Angelo grabbed Shadon, and flipped him over and did a back-flip kick sending him crashing onto the ground. Once he hit the ground, his Black Dragon Armour shattered, leaving him in the same type of uniform they gotten from Grandpa Joe.

"So he was once a Dragon Knight?!", Cassidy questioned.

"I guess even the best of us can go bad.", Eric said as they looked upon the defeated Shadon.

"So, what do we do with him?", Nigel asked.

"Simple.", Angelo said. "He take him back to the Dragon's Guild, to receive his punishment."

"I don't think so!", said the same dark and eerie voice from before.

"Is that the........", Eric began to ask.

"The Great Black Dragon!", Nerissa said looking around.

Suddenly, a pair of yellow evil looking eyes appeared in the sky, glaring at the teens.

"You may have won this battle, but I still have a use for Shadon!", the Great Black Dragon snapped as beams of energy shot out of his eyes and hit Shadon.

"We shall meet again, Dragon Knights!", Shadon said as he began to teleport away. "We shall meet again!"

"And we'll be waiting.", Angelo said.

"You've been waiting for the right time to say that, haven't you?", Nigel asked Angelo.

"Yeah, I have.", Angelo said before they all busted out laughing.

"Can we go home now?", Eric said. "The others have got to be worried sick about us!"

"Somebody wants to get back to Hay Lin.", Cassidy grinned.

"Just like you want to see Phobos again.", Eric countered with a smirk.

"Let's head home guys.", Angelo said as he pulled out the Fold Key. "Next stop, Kandrakar!"

"We won't be coming out in mid-air will we?", Cassidy asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angelo asked.

"Well, no offence, but you are Joe's grandson.", Nerissa replied.

"We just kicked the butt of a guy who had the power to take over the world.", Angelo said. "I think I can open a fold that leads to solid ground."

"If you say so.", Cassidy said. "But if you don't, I won't say I told you so, because I told you so."

"Whatever.", Angelo said as he prepared to open the fold for Kadrakar.

Angelo then opened a fold to Kandrakar. One by one, they all went through the fold, leaving the Shadow World behind them.

* * *

**A/N: What a fight! To bad Shadon got away! Our heroes have one heck of a victory party coming for them! I wonder what's going to happen next?!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: Time Trip

In Kandrakar, the Guardians, along with Matt, Caleb, Malcom, Marcus, and Phobos, who were out of their armour, were worried about Angelo and the others. Angelo's Grandpa Joe, and Uncle John as well as his Grandma Kadma, Yan Lin, along with Elyon, had shown up to see what happened, only to find out that Angelo and the others were in the Shadow World, fighting Shadon. But they were taking it a lot better than the kids were.

"You all need to calm down.", Joe said. "There's no use worrying about something, that you can't change."

"But, Gramps!", Malcom said. "They're in the Shadow World, with that wackbag, Shadon! How can we not worry about them?!"

"And how can you all be so calm?!", Marcus asked.

"Because, we have faith that they'll return.", John said. "They've been Dragon Knights for only a fw days, and look what they've accomplished."

"They've defeated, the six Shadow Generals.", Kadma said.

"True.", Malcom agreed.

"Saved you girls from your crystal slumbers.", Yan Lin added.

"You've got a good point there.", Cornelia agreed.

"And they did play a major role in the battle against the Shadow Horde, in Meridian.", Caleb added.

"And they kicked major butt, when the horde came here.", Irma said.

"You all must have faith in your friends.", Oracle said getting everybody's attention. "They were chosen by the five Great Dragons of the Dragons Guild. So I'm sure they'll be victorious, in their battle against Shadon."

"I hope you're right, Oracle.", Elyon said.

"I just want to see Eric again.", Hay Lin said sadly as she sat down, on one of the benches.

"I feel the same about Nigel.", Taranee said as she sat next to Hay Lin.

"See! I told you guys I could open a fold right!"

"Angelo?!", Will questioned as she heard his voice.

"Okay! So, I was wrong!"

"That's Cassidy!", Phobos said.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Nigel?!", Taranee questioned as she jumped up.

"It looks like the enterance to the place."

"Eric!", Hay Lin said happily.

"I forgot how big this place looked from the outside."

"And that would be Nerissa.", Yan Lin said with a small smile.

The Guardians, along with Matt, Caleb, Malcom, Marcus, and Phobos, with Taranee, and Hay Lin in the lead all ran towards the entrance of the Fortress of Infinite, while the older folks followed behind them calmly. When they got there, they saw who they were hoping to see.

It was Angelo and they other four Dragon Knights walking into the fortress, in their uniforms, that Grandpa Joe gave them.

"Man , I still can't believe we won!.", Eric said as he stretched a little. "It feels like everything's a dream, and I'll wake up soon."

"I know what you mean.", Nigel said. "If you were to tell me that I'd be helping save the world, a week ago, I'd say you were nuts!"

"I wouldn't say jack!", Angelo said. "I'd just walk away from you and, hope you wouldn't follow me."

"Well, I'm kind of glad it happened.", Nerissa said with a small smile as she looked at her hands. "I'd still be trapped in darkness, if it weren't for you guys."

"Aw, Rissa.", Cassidy said as she wrapped her left arm around Nerissa's neck playfully. "I'm glad you're back too."

"Thanks Cass,", Nerissa said as she wrapped her right arm around Cassidy's neck playfully.

"It's a whole new world out there, Nerissa.", Eric said. "All kinds of new technology, and fashion."

"Not to mention, TV, computers, Blue-Ray and DVD.", Nigel added. "And then there's the video games!"

Nerissa raised a questionable eyebrow, at what Nigel and eric were talking about. Angelo saw this and grinned a little.

"Don't worry, Nerissa.", Angelo said. "You'll get the hang of it. Just don't play Cassidy in Wii Sports, until you get some practice in."

"Speaking of which, I have to get a few more games of boxing in!", Cassidy said remembering the game in question.

"Very competitive.", Angelo whispered to Nerissa.

"I could tell you stories.", Nerissa whispered back, with a grin.

"So, where are the others?", Cassidy asked. "You'd think that we'd of gotten some kind of welcome, after saving the universe and all."

"That's a good point.", Angelo agreed. "No cheering crowds, or music playing for us. Where's the love?!"

Suddenly, Eric and Nigel were swooped up by two blurs, making Angelo, Nerissa, and Cassidy jump back.

"What the heck was that?!", Angelo asked as the three of them turned to see what it was.

They looked to see Hay Lin giving Eric quick little kisses all over his face, and Taranee hugging Nigel tightly. Both girls had tears pouring down their faces, happy to see their boyfriends alive and well.

"Oh, Eric!", Hay Lin cried as she hugged Eric. "I'm so glad to see you again! You're not hurt re you?!"

"Relax, Hay Lin.", Eric said smiling at Hay Lin. "I'm okay. We beat Shadon and everything. And as you can see, I'm still in one piece. All of us are."

"I'm just glad you're back.", Hay Lin said before they kissed.

"It's okay, Taranee.", Nigel said as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm okay. See?"

"I was so scared!", Taranee said as she hugged him some more. "When I saw you go through that fold, I thought..... I thought that..... that I'd never see you...."

"Shhh.", Nigel said as he pulled away from Taranee and wiped her tears away. "The important thing is that, I'm here now. Okay?"

"Okay.", Taranee said smiling as they kissed.

"Where's the love for us?!", Angelo asked with a grin. "We kicked as much butt! We need love to!"

"Looks like Cassidy's has an admirer.", Nerissa said pointing in the direction Cassidy was in.

"I'm glad you're back safe, Cassidy.", Phobos said avoiding Cassidy's eyes.

"Well, we had a few close calls, but we pulled through.", Cassidy said with a small smile on her face. "So, I take it you beat that Necro guy?"

"Oh yes!", Phobos said. "Me, Malcom and Marcus defeated him a while ago."

"That's good to hear.", Cassidy said.

"Um..... Cassidy?"

"Yes, Phobos?"

"This may sound weird, but do you want to go out sometime?", Phobos asked. "I think that's how you say it."

"What are.........?", Cassidy began to ask.

"Elyon, and Cornelia said that's what you ask someone you like if you want to spend sometime somewhere.", Phobos replied.

"Really now?", Cassidy asked as she looked at, the two in question, with an raised eyebrow, who were wistling, while looking away.

"I guess I said it wrong.", Phobos said as he began to turn away.

"No! No!", Cassidy said stopping him. "You said it right. It's just, I didn't know you like me like that."

"So... you'll go out with me?", Phobos asked.

"Sure.", Cassidy said with a cheerful smile.

"Splendid!", Phobos said with a smile. "I mean, I thank you, My Lady."

Cassidy couldn't help but giggle at that, as they went to rejoin the others.

"Way to go Angelo!", Malcom said as he put Angelo in a head-lock, and began to ruffle his hair. "You guys save the whole dang universe!"

"Thanks!", Angelo said as he pulled free of Malcom's head-lock. "It was nothing."

"Nothing, my butt!", Marcus said as he playfully punch him in his left arm. "You guys beat the leader of the Shadow Horde! That's major man!"

"I guess you're right.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Nerissa!", Irma said as she and Cornelia pulled her away from the others.

"What's wrong?", Nerissa asked the two.

"What's wrong is you haven't told Angelo that you like him yet.", Cornelia whispered. "Have you?"

"I haven't found the right time to tell him yet.", Nerissa informed them. "We were fighting the Shadow Horde leader, you know."

"Good point.", Irma whispered. "But now that it's all over, you can tell him how you feel."

"I still need some time before I do that.", Nerissa whispered. "Maybe after a few day from now. When things settle down."

"Don't wait to long.", Cornelia told her as they went back to the others.

"Congrats dude!", Matt said to Nigel as they shook hands.

"Thanks man.", Nigel said smiling with his left arm wrapped around Taranee's waist.

"So, how does it feel to be big time hero?", Matt asked with a grin.

"So sweet, it's not even funny.", Nigel grinned.

"You okay, Will?", Angelo asked as he looked at her. "What's with the sad look?"

Everyone looked to see Will with a few tears beginning to flow from her eyes. She then ran towards Angelo and hug him tightly.

"Will....", Angelo began to say.

"You IDIOT!", Will cried as she had her face buried in the middle of his chest, as she began to punch the sides of his chest. "You scared me half to death with what you did! You may have been stuck in that place! Or you all could of died! For a moment, I thought I lost one of my best friends!"

"She was crying her eyes out after you all went through the fold.", Matt said as Will kept her hold on Angelo, crying. "Trust me, it wasn't pretty."

"I'm sorry I scared you, Will.", Angelo said as he rubbed her back, in comfort. "But I figured it was the only way to get him back into the Shadow World. But hey! It worked! We kick Shadon's butt, and made it back! So, all is well."

"Well, almost well.", Nigel said. "Shadon's boss, the Great Black Dragon, pulled a last minute rescue, and took Shadon away."

"We figured that would happen.", Joe said. "The important thing is, that the Shadow Horde is defeated. You'll be facing more dark forces, in the future, but as long as you stick together, you'll pull through."

"You going to be okay?", Angelo asked as Will released him from her hug.

"Yeah.", Will said as she wiped her eyes.

"Good.", Angelo said breathing a sigh of relief.

"But don't you ever pull a stunt like that, again!", Will said as she poked him in his chest.

"Don't worry.", Angelo said as he cracked his back. "I want to avoid you hugging me like that as much as possible, because you got a powerful hug girl!"

Everyone got a good laugh out of that comment.

"Guys!", Nigel said. "We need a victory party!"

"Party is good!", Irma said.

"All those up for a party.........", Eric began to ask.

"Yeah!", all the kids said.

"I hate to interrupt, but, you have one more thing to do.", the Oracle said. "Or should I say, Angelo and Will, have one more thing to do."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"You'll need this, Angelo.", Joe said as he tossed Angelo a small clear crystal. "It's a Suspension Crystal. It expands and keeps a person encased in a crystal shell, healing then of any wounds and sicknesses, while keeping them in a state of suspended animation. And the person put in the Suspension Crystal can only be released by the one who put them in it, or by some one with the same powers."

"Okay.", Angelo said looking at the Suspension Crystal.

He then put the Suspension Crystal in the side pouch of his uniform. The Oracle then clapped his hands together and separated them. Once he did, a green, upside-down, cone shaped stone, with a gold base appeared.

"What the heck is that?", Angelo asked.

"It will take you to where you two need to be.", Oracle said as a light came from the stone, blinding the others.

But once the light faded away, Will and Angelo were gone!

"Where's Will?!", Matt asked.

"And Angelo?!", Nerissa asked.

"They are where they are needed.", Tibor said.

"They'll be back soon.", Alfor said. "Just give it time."

All the others could do was wait, hope, and pray for Angelo and Will's safe return.

* * *

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Angelo and Will appeared in a few feet in the air, and fell in some snow.

"Where the heck are we?!", Angelo asked.

"No idea.", Will said. "But I'm still in my Guardian form. Which means I don't get cold!"

"Cold! So very cold!", Angelo said as he placed his Dragon Pendant on his belt. "Fire Dragon Armour!"

In a flash of light, Angelo was in his armour, which warmed him up quickly.

"That's better.", Angelo said as he let the heat, from his armour, warm him up.

"Give me back the Heart, Cassidy!"

"Who was that?!", Angelo asked as they followed the sound of the voice.

"I can't do that, Nerissa!"

"It sounds like Cassidy and Nerissa!", Will said. "But, how?!"

"Beats me!", Angelo said as they neared the voices. "What the heck!"

Will and Angelo look to see Nerissa and Cassidy, in their Guardian forms, facing off with each other!

"Um.... Will?", Angelo said as they ducked behind some rocks. "What's going on here?"

"I think we're in the past!", Will said.

"So that's Nerissa and Cassidy forty years ago?!", Angelo asked.

"More than that.", Will said. "I think this is the time when Nerissa..... that is the possesed Nerissa attacks Cassidy!"

"Aw, man!", Angelo said.

"We have to stop her!", Will said as she prepared to jump up and stop the possessed Nerissa from doing what she was going to do.

"No wait!", Angelo said as he yanked will back down. "You can't!"

"What?!", Will questioned.

"If you stop this from happening, then Nerissa and Cassidy won't be in the future to be Dragon Knights!", Angelo explained. "Which means the Shadon wins!"

"So, we have to let Cassidy get killed?!", Will questioned.

"I'm afraid so.", Angelo said as the peaked over the rocks.

Then they saw the action that set everything in motion. Nerissa blasting Cassdiy in the back with a thing of lightning. Cassidy screamed as she fell of the cliff. They then saw Nerissa take off, flying away just as the other Guardians, Kadma, Halinor and Yan Lin arrived with an African-American, teenage boy in Dragon Knight Armour, wielding a sword.

"Is that...... my grandpa?!", Angelo asked in shock.

* * *

**A/N: First the Dragon Knights beat Shadon, then Angelo and Will go back in time to when Cassidy was attacked by the possessed Nerissa! What's going to happen next?! Read on to find out!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: Saving Cassidy

Both Angelo and Will stayed hidden while the three Guardians and Joe Vanders were there, hopping not to get spotted.

"They were here!", Halinor said as she and the other two Guardians hovered in the air. "I can feel it!"

"I hear Nerissa!", Yan Lin said as she listen to the wind. "She flew off in that direction!"

"What about Cassidy?", Kadma asked.

"She's......... down there.", Yan Lin said sadly. "The Oracle was right. Nerissa......... she........."

"Don't say it", the young Dragon Knight said.

"But..... Joe", Kadma said as she landed next to him.

"Just go after her.", Joe said sadly. "I'll go help Cassidy."

Joe then made his way down the cliff as Halinor and Yan Lin flew after Nerissa. They noticed Kadma looking down the cliff, watching Joe make his way down it. Yan Lin flew to her friend.

"Come on Kadma.", Yan Lin said as she gently pulled Kadma along. "We have to get Nerissa."

"R-right.", Kadma aid as she took to the air.

"You okay?", Halinor asked her friend.

"Yeah.", Kadma said as they lew off. "Let's hurry! Nerissa has a huge lead on us! We can't let her get away!"

"So, that was Grandpa Joe.", Angelo said.

"What do we do now?", Will asked.

"Beats me.", Angelo said. "Wait! I remember something!"

"What?!", Will asked.

"It was when me and Cassidy freed Phobos and Nerissa from the Shadow Specters.", Angelo said.

* * *

(Flasback)

The Infinite City Prison..........

"Now for the other one. Queen Elyon if you please."

"Right.", Elyon said preparing to release Nerissa from her cell.

"Are you two going to be able to do this?", Angelo asked his grandfather, and Cassidy. "I know she's your friend."

"Nerissa's been one of my best friends for years.", Joe said. "I'll do what I hve to do to save her."

"Same goes for me.", Cassidy said. "So let's do it!"

"Ready when you are.", Angelo said.

"Here we go.", Elyon said as she lowered the bars from Nerissa's cell.

"Freedom!", Nerrisa yelled flying out of her cell. "Free to do what I planned from the......... YOU!"

Nerissa stopped in her tracks when she saw Angelo.

"You're here?! In this time?!", Nerissa yelled. "You and your friend stopped me from finishing Cassidy off the last time! So, I'll finish you all off here and now!"

"What's she talking about?!", Cassidy asked Angelo as she looked at him in confusion.

"Now idea.", Angelo replied just as confused.

"Focus your power now!", Joe ordered.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"I think she was talking about us!", Angelo figured.

"Okay.", Will said. "So how do we save Cassidy, and make sure she makes it to our time?"

Both pondered on what to do. Then, like a bolt of lightning, it hit them.

"The Suspension Crystal!", they both said snapping their fingers at each other.

"We can put Cassidy in it!", Will said. "She'll sleep for forty years, and be woken up by Nerissa."

"Which means, you're going to have to put her in the Suspension Crystal.", Angelo said. "Seeing as you both have the same powers."

"But what about Grandpa Joe?", Will said.

"I'll handle him.", Angelo said. "We just have to hurry and get down there."

"Leave that to me.", Will said as she put her hand on Angelo's shoulder.

In an instant, Will teletransported then to the bottom of the cliff, where Joe was knelt down next to Cassidy's body.

"Why did you do it Nerissa?", Joe asked himself. "Why did you go after Cassidy like that?"

Not being noticing by Joe, Angelo knocked his younger grandfather out with a pressure move on hie neck.

"Sorry Grandpa.", Angelo said as he moved him aside. "Do it Will."

Will then placed the Suspension Crystal on Cassidy's chest. She then sent a bit of her energy into the Suspension Crystal, making it grow around Cassidy. Within seconds, Cassidy was encased in the Suspension Crystal.

"What now?", Will asked.

"We go after Nerissa.", Angelo said. "Think you can track her?"

"Just watch me!", Will said as she teletransported then away from the area.

* * *

As she was flying, as fast as she could, the possessed Nerissa, was thinking of how she could get her hands on the Heart.

"I could trick them into thinking that I'm under some spell.", she thought to herself. "As long as they don't know that I've been in this body for months now, I'll be safe! But for now, I just need to find a place to hide!"

"You're not going anywhere!"

Nerissa looked up to see two figures come down upon her. They then grabbed her and she fell to he ground with them.

"Who dares attack me?!", she hissed.

"We do!", a female voice said.

Nerissa looked up to see two people standing above her. One was an African-American boy in red Dragon Knight Armour, while the other was a red-headed girl, that was dressed as a Guardian.

"Another Guardian?!", Nerissa questioned in shock. "And a Dragon Knight?!"

"That's right, Shadow Specter!", Angelo said.

"How did you know.........?!"

"We have our ways!", Will said. "And if you think you're getting away!"

Will then zapped Nerissa with a bit of electricity, causing her to go unconscious slowly.

"Keep dreaming!", Will said as Nerissa'a eyes slowly closed.

"I'll get my revenge on you two.", she said as her eyes slowly closed.

"Well, that's that!", Amgelo said.

"So what happens next?", Will asked.

Suddenly, the same green stone the Oracle had appeared before them.

"It's that stone again!", Angelo said.

"It is time to go home.", a voice from the stone said.

"Was that............. the Oracle?", Will questioned.

Then, in a flash of light, they were gone!

* * *

"There she is!", Kadma said to Yan Lin and Halinor as they came upon Nerissa. "She out cold!"

"I wonder what happen.", Halinor pondered.

"The important thing is that we've caught her.", Yan Lin said.

"Astral Drop!", Kadma said to the unconscious Nerissa, getting stares from Halinor and Yan Lin. "Just making sure."

Suddenly, a fold appeared in which the Oracle's voice came through.

"Please bring Nerissa through, Guardians.", the Oracle told them.

"Hearing those words, Kadma used her telekinesis to lift Nerissa up and float her through the fold to Kandrakar.

* * *

Moments later...............

"Wake up Joe!", Kadma said shaking Joe awake.

"Kadma?", Joe said waking up. "What happened?"

"You tell us.", Yan Lin said.

"We came here to find you knocked out.", Halinor said. "And that."

Halinor then pointed to the Suspension Crystal Cassidy was in. Joe was shocked to see her in something like that.

"What is it?", Joe asked.

"You don't know?", Kadma asked. "We thought you did it!"

"No.", Joe said. "One minute, I'm knelt down next to Cassidy. The next, I feel something use a pressure move, knocking me out. Then you woke me up Kadma."

"Then who did this?", Halinor questioned.

"I don't know.", Yan Lin said. "I say we take Cassidy to Kandrakar and see if the Oracle can help her."

* * *

In Kandarkar..............

"I'm sorry my friends.", the Oracle said to the girls sadly. "I'm afraid that there's nothing you can do for Cassidy."

That day, in the Fortress of Infinite, the cries of four friends were heard. For that day they lost two friends. One to the darkness, and the other to death.

Or so they thought.

* * *

(Present Day)

After Will and Angelo vanished......

"Where's Will?!", Matt asked.

"And Angelo?!", Nerissa asked.

"They are where they are needed.", Tibor said.

"They'll be back soon.", Alfor said. "Just give it time."

All the others could do was wait, hope, and pray for Angelo and Will's safe return. A few seconds later, another flash of light appeared. Once it faded away, Will and Angelo were standing where they were before they vanished.

"Trippy.", Angelo said.

"Totally.", Will agreed.

"Will!", Matt exclaimed as he hugged his girlfriend. "You're back!"

"Where were you?", Nerissa asked as she hugged Angelo.

"In the past.", Will said. "To when Cassidy was....... well.... you know."

"Really?", Cassidy asked. "So it was you two who put me in that Suspension Crystal!"

"And you knew this didn't you?", Angelo asked the Oracle.

"I see things that may or will happen.", the Oracle said. "When I saw you and Will put Cassidy in that Suspension Crystal, I was a bit confused, until a few years ago, when the Heart chose Will to be The Keeper. I knew what was going to happened when Shadon came to Earth."

"That I was going to be one of the chosen Dragon Knights, and with the others beat Shadon.", Angelo said.

"And afterwards, come with me back in time to put Cassidy in a Suspension Crystal, so she would be in our time to be a Dragon Knight.", Will said.

"Then along with Angelo and Joe, free me and Phobos from the Shadow Specters that possessed us.", Nerissa figured.

"So, everthing that happened, was meant to happen?", Phobos asked.

"Yes.", Alfor said. "Each trial you all went through, was to make you all stronger."

"We couldn't change or stop any of it.", Tibor said. "If we did, there would of been only three, Dragon Knights, instead of five."

"Any questions?", Joe asked with a sly smile.

"No.", Angelo said. "I'm good. I just want to head home and get a, very much deserved, well rest."

"Amen to that.", Cassidy said. "One fold home please."

"Allow me, my friends.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold. "This will take you to the Vander's home."

"That you, sir!", Angelo said as the others went through the fold. "Phobos. Elyon. You guys coming?"

"Sorry, but Meridian needs us.", Phobos said. "There's a lot of work to be done."

"Besides,", Elyon said holding her brother's hand. "we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Well, don't be a stranger.", Cornelia said hugging one of her best friends.

"I won't.", Elyon said. "It would be nice to see you all without there always being trouble all the time."

"Maybe I should go with Elyon and Phobos.", Marcus said walking toward Elyon.

"Boy! Bring your behind!", Malcom said as he dragged his brother through the fold. "You can visit her anytime!"

"Aw, come on man!", Marcus pleaded.

"Those are my cousins.", Angelo said grinning. "See you guys later."

"See ya!", Elyon said as she and Phobos went through their own fold to Metamoor.

"Until the next time, my friend.", Phobos said as their fold closed.

"And I hope the next time I see you all, we won't have to be fighting the forces of evil.", Angelo said to the Oracle and the Council of Kandrakar.

"Let us hope, so.", Oracle said with a kind smile.

"Until then,", Angelo said as he went through the fold. "see ya!"

"Until then, my friends.", the Oracle said as the fold closed.

"It's not over, is it?", Halinor asked.

"I'm afraid not.", the Oracle said. "They will face hard times in the future."

"Will it be Shadon?", Alfor asked.

"Him, as well as others who work for the Great Black Dragon.", the Oracle said.

"Will they pull through victorious?", Tibor asked.

"As long as they stand together, they shall prevail.", the Oracle said with a smile. "We can only hope and pray that things turn out well for them all."

* * *

**A/N: Well, everything is the way it should be. And our heroes are headed home for a much needed rest. The final chapters coming up folks! Hope you enjoy it!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Feelings Revealed

Two weeks later..............

(Angelo's POV)

It's been two weeks, and I can honestly say that part of me can't wait for school to start, in two days. It'll be a nice change of pace from helping with the clean up in some of the spots of the Meridian Kingdom, where some of the Shadow Horde got to. Nerissa's living with us now, seeing as Grandpa Joe and Grandma Kadma are her legal guardians, thanks to some help from a fellow Dragon Knight, working in Child Services.

Right now, we're finally having our victory party. Elyon offered for us to have the party at her palace, to which we all agreed. I mean it's not everday that you get to have a party in a palace! I have to say that when we all clean up, we clean up good. I mean we all came dressed to party. And the fact that we brought a stereo, with great speakers to play some music, made it even better!

(Normal POV)

Everybody was enjoying themselves at the party. Mainly Elyon, who was happy to have her friends there. Granted, she a bit more happy to see Marcus, but who's asking. Over the last two weeks, they've gotten to know each other a lot. Which meant they've also gotten closer. But, they just needed to take that next step.

"So, great party.", Marcus said standing next to Elyon.

"Yeah, isn't it.", Elyon said looking at her shoes. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I came too.", Marcus said looking at Elyon. "I think your dress is nice."

"You really think so?", Elyon said as she turned around, showing him her dress. "I got it, when I came to Earth, last week, to spend sometime with Cornelia and the girls, shopping, for tonight."

Marcus got a good view of Elyon in her blue thin strap dress, with blue short heel shoes, along with a gold bracelet on her right wrist. Elyon was checking out what Marcus was wearing as well. To her he looked just fine in his black slacks, with a white dress shirt, and black shoes.

"You look great too.", Elyon said.

"Thanks.", Marcus said with a smile. "I have something for you."

"Really?!", Elyon asked happily. "What is it?!"

Marcus then pulled out a small, long velvet box, and handed it to Elyon.

"It's not much, but I think you'll like it.", Marcus said rubbing the back of his head.

Elyon slowly opened the box to see a gold necklace with a little gold cross, with a small diamond, in it's center.

"It's so beautiful.";, Elyon said as she looked at it. "Can you help me put it on?"

"I figured that when ever you have any tough times, you can look at this and know that a little prayer changes things", Marcus said as he put the necklace on Elyon. "That should do it."

"Thank you.", Elyon said as she turned to face Marcus with a smile on her face.

Then, without warning, they kissed. It was something they both wanted since they've gotten to know each other better.

'He's right.', Elyon thought to herself as wrapped her arms around Marcus' neck. 'Prayer does changes things.'

'Thank you, Lord!', Marcus said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, as they continued to kiss.

* * *

"It's about time!", Malcom said as he and Irma observed Marcus and Elyon kissing.

"Now if we could get, Nerissa and Angelo to admit their feelings for each other.", Irma said.

"Good luck with that.", Malcom said. "Did you know that he didn't tell the last girl, he liked, his feelings for her until a few months before she moved out of town? And the girl liked him a lot too!"

"Who was that poor girl?", Irma giggled.

"Put it to you like this.", Malcom said with a grin. "You know her."

"Wait!", Irma said figuring who it was. "Will?! Will Vandom?!"

"Yep.", Malcom said. "Angelo was thirteen at the time. And Will was twelve. Man was it tough to get him to admit how he felt about her! But in the end, he did it himself."

"And the only sad part was she had to move that same year.", Irma concluded.

"Pretty much.", Malcom said. "Now I have a question for you. Why is it, that out of all the girls, you're not in a dress?"

"I don't like to wear dresses.", Irma said. "I only wear them, when it is necessary. But as you can see, I do wear skirts."

Malcom looked at Irma in her light-blue skirt, that was just above her knees, and her white long sleeve blouse, with light-blue short heel shoes. Her only jewelry was her pearl earrings.

"I must admit you do look good.", Malcom said.

"You don't look so bad yourself.", Irma said as she saw what he was wearing.

Malcom was in a pair of blue jeans, with white sneakers, and a red dress shirt.

"Thank you kindly.", Malcom said as he held out is hand to her. "Shall we dance?"

"Yes, let's", Irma said with a smile as she took his hand and went onto the dance floor and dance, as some of the others were.

While dancing they looked into each others eyes, as saw how well they clicked. For the last two weeks, they got really close to each other, and soon began dating. As they looked into each others eyes, they saw what the other one wanted. They then shared a loving kiss, as they continued to dance.

* * *

"How you doing Nerissa?", Angelo asked.

"Pretty good.", Nerissa said with a small smile. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no.", Angelo said. "Everything's cool. So, you ready for school?"

"Not really.", Nerissa grinned.

"I don't think any of us are.", Angelo said as he looked at Nerissa in her black, thin strap dress, that went a little past her knees, with black short heel shoes to match, and a silver cross around her neck.

"You said it.", Nerissa said as she observed Angelo in his black jeans, white sneakers, and black dress shirt, along with his Dragon Pendant that he, as well as the other Dragon Knights was wearing, just in case.

"Um.... Nerissa?"

"Yes."

"Can we go outside and get some air?", Angelo said. "I'm feeling a bit stuffy in here."

"Sure.", Nerissa said as they left the dance hall.

'Now or never, Angelo!', he thought to himself as they went out onto the Royal Garden.

* * *

"So, when will you be visiting to Earth?", Cornelia asked Caleb.

"Soon, hopefully.", Caleb said. "I miss being with you."

"I miss being with you too.", Cornelia said. "But....... I do know you have your duties here."

"Um..... yeah.", Caleb said surprised at how understanding Cornelia is. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.", Cornelia said. "Why?"

"Well, it's just you're so understanding.", Caleb said.

"Well after all that's happened, I've decided to not get upset about the little things.", Cornelia said. "Being powerless, while your friends are risking their lives, fighting evil, can change your perspective on things."

"Good point.", Caleb said. "I like your dress."

Cornelia was in a red dress, that went down to her ankles, with a slit on went up to her right thigh, with short heel shoes to match. She wore ruby earrings, and a necklace, holding a ruby, with a gold bracelet on her left wrist. Caleb ws wearing a pair of brown pants with black shoes, and a red dress shirt.

"You look pretty good yourself.", Cornelia said.

"Thank the guys for that.", Caleb said. "They brought some clothes here, the other day, to see what would work for me."

"Those guys?!", Cornelia grinned. "Now I find that hard to believe."

"I heard that!", Malcom said as he and Irma were dancing next to them. "And I'll have you know, that I have very good fashion sense."

Both Caleb and Cornelia couldn't help but laugh at the joking way Malcom said what he said. They both then looked into each others eyes. Both were feeling the love they had for each other.

"I may be able to visit you in a few days.", Caleb said keeping his eyes on hers.

"I'd like that.", Cornelia said before they kissed.

* * *

"It's kind of nice being here, without having to fight any bad guys.", Will said as she danced with Matt.

"I hear you there.", Matt said. "No worrying about whether we're going to make it back home in one piece, or having to wear that gold mask, when I transform."

"I like the gold mask.", Will said.

"Really?!", Matt asked his girlfriend. "Why?"

"Because,", Will said as she placed her hands on the sides of Matt's face. "it protects this lovely face."

"Good point.", Matt said as he looked at the dress Will was wearing. "You know, in that dress, you look like a......"

"I know, I know.", Will said cutting him off. "A thing of whipped cream, with a cherry on top. Hay Lin and Irma joked about it, before we got here."

Will was in a white thin strap dress, that came just above her knees, with white short heel shoes, while Matt was in a pair of black pants with a blue dress shirt and black shoes.

"Well, I think you look great.", Matt said as they danced.

"Sweet talker.", Will said before they kissed.

* * *

"I take it you're having fun.", Nigel said as he and Taranee just sat down after dancing for a while.

"Well, yeah!", Taranee said. "School starts in two days. Which, to me is a nice change of pace after all that's happened. You know?"

"I guess your right.", Nigel said. "This whole Dragon Knight thing, is still taking some getting use to. But I must admit, I do get to spend more time with you."

"I couldn't agree more.", Taranee said. "So, what do you think of my dress?"

"Green looks good on you.", Nigel said as he observed her forest green dress, that went just a little below her knees, with matching short heel shoes, and silver necklace.

"Thanks.", Taranee said as she looked at Nigel in his black pants, and shoes, with green dress shirt. "You look good in green too."

"Well, I do wear green armour.", Nigel said with a grin, getting a small laugh out of Taranee.

"That you do, my brave Dragon Knight.", Taranee said as they kissed.

* * *

"So, I hear that you and Elyon will be coming to school with us.", Cassidy said as Phobos danced to the music.

"Yes, we will.", Phobos said enjoying his time with Cassidy. "We'll be going to school during the week, and coming back here during the weekends."

"So, we'll be able to spend more time together, huh?", Cassidy asked.

"I guess we will be.", Phobos said. "I must say that your dress look nice."

"Why thank you.", Cassidy said. "It took me a while to find in the store. And I have to say you look great too."

"I thank you.", Phobos said. "I picked it from the clothes, the guys brought here, the other day."

Cassidy was in a dress in which the top half was blue and the bottom half was black, with black shoes to match. She wore a gold necklace, Phobos gave her a few days ago. Phobos was dressed in black pants, with a gray dress shirt, with black shoes.

"Nice pick.", Cassidy said as she flirted with Phobos by playing with is hair a little. "Phobos. You know I like hanging around with you, right?"

"Yes.", Phobos said. "I feel the same way about you too, Cassidy."

"Then you won't mind it when I do this."

Cassidy then leaned upward, and kissed Phobos, surprising him. But he soon return the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the moment.

"Wow.", Phobos said as they stopped.

"Oh yeah.", Cassidy said with a smile. "I didn't mean to do it like that. I should of waited for a better...... "

Cassidy was cut off as Phobos kissed her back.

'This can work!', Cassidy thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

'I should of done this much sooner!', Phobos thought to himself as Phobos wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

"Wow!", Hay Lin said as she and Eric watch what happened between Phobos and Cassidy. "First, Elyon and Marcus. Now Phobos and Cassidy."

"Now all that's left is Angelo and Nerissa.", Eric said as they walked out onto the balcony that viewed the Royal Garden. "Maybe if we get then alone somewhere, they'll tell each other how they feel about each other."

"The question is, how to do it?", Hay Lin pondered as she began to rub her chin.

"Let think about that later.", Eric said as he wrapped his arms around Hay Lin's waist, pulling her closer to him. "I came here, dressed to party, and have a great time with you and the others. And I must say you look great in that dress."

"Aw, Eric.", Hay Lin said with a bright smile. "You look great too."

Hay Lin was dressed in a white Chinese dress, with red flowers in it, with red shoes, and silver bracelets on both wrist. Her hair was in two buns, on the sides of her head. Eric was dressed in a pair of white pants, and a white long sleeve dress shirt, with black shoes, and vest.

"Thanks!", Eric said. "I figured that if you were wearing white, I should too."

"You're so sweet!", Hay Lin said as they kissed.

As they pulled away from each other, Hay Lin noticed two figures in the Royal Garden.

"Hey! Is that......... Angelo and Nerissa?!"

"What?!", Eric questioned, looking down at in the Royal Garden. "It is them!"

"Hey guys!", Hay Lin called out to the others. "Get over here!"

"What is it?", Cornelia asked as she and Caleb walked up to them, along with the others.

"Check ot out!", Hay Lin said as pointed down to where Angelo and Nerissa were.

"Wonder what their saying.", Irma said.

"I can help with that.", Elyon said as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, a warm glow covered everybodies ears. And just as fast as it came, it left.

"Now we can hear them.", Elyon said.

"Cool.", Irma said as she and the others listened in on what Angelo and Nerissa were talking about.

* * *

"Nice night, huh?", Nerissa asked as they walked through the garden.

"Yeah, it is.", Angelo said. "You don't see the stars like this, on Earth. Unless you're out of the city."

"You know, you're right.", Nerissa said with a small grin.

* * *

"That's it?!", Cassidy questioned. "That's why they went outside?!"

"Just keep listening!", Malcom said. "I think there's more."

* * *

"Nerissa, we have to talk.", Angelo said.

"What's up?", Nerissa asked.

"Why have you been avoiding me for the last week and a half?"

"W-what are y-you talking about?!", Nerissa asked getting a bit nervous.

"Whenever I offered to take you somewhere, to just hang, you want to go with one of the girls instead.", Angelo explained. "Don't get me wrong! I understand that you want to spend time with them. But, everytime? Is it something I did?"

"No.", Nerissa said.

"Something I said?"

"No."

"Is it me, in general?", Angelo asked getting frustrated.

"No!", Nerissa said getting annoyed.

"Then why have you been avoiding me!", Angelo asked.

"Because, I don't deserve to be happy!", she yelled as tears began to form in her eyes.

"What the heck are you talking about?!", Angelo asked Nerissa as she turned away from him.

"After all I've done, when that Shadow Specter possessed me.", Nerissa said as the tears flowed. "I've hurt so many people here, in Meridian."

"But, they know the truth about what happened to you.", Angelo said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But they all haven't gotten over it.", Nerissa said as she turned to face Angelo, with a tear streaked face. "I've seen how some of the mothers and fathers keep their kids away from me, calling me a monster under their breath. I've even heard some of them call me The Witch of Destruction."

* * *

"I hate to say it, but she right.", Caleb said. "There are times when I go to visit some friends, in town, I overhear some people talk about how they don't want Nerissa anywhere near their kids, for fear of her taking them away."

"Some people still fear me, as well.", Phobos said. "But I can understand why. It'll take some time before I'm truly accepted."

Cassidy them held Phobos' hand gently, and smiled up at him, giving him reason to smile back. Everybody then went back to listening in on Angelo and Nerissa.

* * *

"You listen to me Nerissa Roberts.", Angelo said in a stern, yet gentle voice as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're not a witch, or a monster! You're a Dragon Knight! A protector, who helped save the whole universe! Now would someone evil do that?"

"No, but......", Nerissa began to say. "What if I something takes me over again, and takes me away?!"

"Then I'll bring you back!", Angelo said. "Even if I have to do it alone, I'll bring you back!"

"How can you be so sure?", Nerissa asked as she moved away from Angelo. "How can you be so sure you'll be able to do that?!"

Angelo then walked up to Nerissa and kissed her. This shocked Nerissa, yet made her happy at the same time as she kissed him back.

* * *

Up on the balcony, the others were happy that one of them made the first move.

"Took him long enough!", Will said with a grin.

"Seriously!", Malcom agreed. "I though I was going to have to lock them in a room together."

"That would of been fun.", Irma laughed as they went back to watch Nerissa and Angelo.

* * *

After about a minute, Angelo and Nerissa pulled away from each other. Both were smiling at each other having revealed their feeling for each other.

"I care for you to much to let the Shadow Specters take you again.", Angelo said with his arms wrapped around Nerissa's waist, while she had her arms wrapped around his neck. "So believe me when I say that I'll fight to keep you safe from the Shadow Specters."

"But what if they go after you?", Nerissa asked with a hint of worry.

"Then you'll bring me back.", Angelo said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You bet I will.", Nerissa said as hugged him tightly. "Because I don't want to loose you to the Shadow Specters either."

They both then looked into each others eyes, before sharing another kiss, which was interrupted by the sounds of cheering friends. Both looked up to see, the others looking down at them cheering for them.

"It's about time, you two!", Nigel teased.

"Yeah!", Eric shouted. "We thought you two would never get together!"

"Way to go Rissa!", Cassidy cheered to her friend.

"Way to go, Angelo!", Malcom and Marcus yelled to their cousin.

"Oh brother!", Angelo said before he and Nerissa laughed.

"Well, at least our friends are happy for us.", Nerissa said smiling.

"Now that's what I like to see.", Angelo said. "You beautiful smile."

They then shared another kiss, before going back inside to the others, who were waiting for them.

* * *

Later that night.........

"This is the last picture, right?", Matt asked. "Cause we have to get home."

"Last one.", Hay Lin said as she set up the timer on the camera. "I promise. This'll be great for the photo album I'm making!"

"We'll all be getting copies of it, right?", Nigel asked.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin replied as she walked to the group, posing with Eric, who wrapped his arms around her waist. "Get ready guys!"

"So, still think you don't deserve to be happy?", Angelo asked Nerissa as they, as well as every other couple was standing together.

"Not anymore.", Nerissa said happily.

"Good.", Angelo said with a smile. "And don't you forget it."

"Don't worry.", Nerissa said smiling. "I won't."

"Okay guys!", Hay Lin said. "Say...... victory!"

"VICTORY", everybody cheered as the camera took it's picture.

* * *

In the Shadow Word, the Great Black Dragon, laid on top of his mountain, looking up at the two moons, in the sky. He then looked down at Shadon, who was in a black crystal shell, healing from the injuries he suffered from, at the hands of the Dragon Knights.

"Soon, Shadon, you shall be healed.", the Great Black Dragon said. "Then you, and my newest creations, shall go and defeat the Dragon Knights!"

The Great Black Dragon them looked behind himself, where five tall black crystals were floating. Each was glowing with great power.

"Soon Dragon Knights, you shall be put out of my misery. And then I shall rule both Kandrakar, and Dragonia!"

That night, on the mountain, in the Shadow World, the loud laughter of the Great Black Dragon, could be heard. For, as far as he was concerned, the Dragon Knights would pay for taking his chance at freedom away.

The End

For now.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's my story. I'd like to thank all of you who read my story, and put it on your favorite stories list and/or your Story Alert subscription. Be sure to look for my sequel: _Dragon Knights vs. Shadow Knights_.**

**Coming sometime this year.**

**Thank you, and Happy New Year!!!!**


End file.
